Bas les Masques ! (A BTS Story)
by LittlePikaPika
Summary: TOME 2 (Suite de L'Histoire Absurde de Floireans Saunier)- Plus de meilleure amie, plus de parents, plus d'idoles, plus de collègues à qui faire confiance. Tout s'est enchaîné comme un effet boule de neige. Et rien ne semble pouvoir redevenir comme avant.
1. Chapter 1

**BAS LES MASQUES ! (Suite de L'Hisoire absurde de Floireans Saunier)**

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, on se retrouve pour la suite des aventures de Floireans Saunier ! Bon, je tiens à dire que ce tome ne sera pas le plus amusant, mais il est important pour tout comprendre. Il va être plus sombre que le précédent. On va aussi moins voyagé dans la tête des BTS. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Je rappelle que toutes les stars citées n'appartiennent qu'à elle-même._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Résumons ma vie jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je suis originaire d'un petit village paumé dans la cambrousse bretonne du doux nom d'Eslamaa. Ma mère est une fanatique des rituels druidiques plus ou moins foireux. Un jour je me suis retrouvée styliste d'un jeune groupe de musqiue coréen à l'autre bout du monde. Je me suis violemment disputé avec mon amie de toujours. Quelqu'un tente de me supprimer ainsi que les TXT et Mark Won. Bref alors que jeme remet tout juste de la dernière tentative de meurtre en date, le directeur Kwang qui ne peut pas me saquer m'a confiée une tâche alors que je dois impérativement avancer les costumes pour les TXT.

En fait on ne peut pas dire que c'était vraiment confier c'était plus ordonner. Après tout il était mon supérieur et moi juste une gamine qui avait le cerveau en marmelade depuis quelques jours. Ma mission : apporter les tenues et les accessoires pour le lendemain aux BTS. BTS qui il y a encore quelques semaines je ne connaissais que vaguement leur réputaion internationale. Après une altercation mémorable avec leur gardien j'avais été contrainte par le plus jeune du groupe à aller chez eux. Et après que cette Blanche-Neige m'a obligée à prendre un médicament contre le rhume j'avais sombré dans un sommeil hanté par le rire de mes éternels cauchemars.

Voilà donc voici l'histoire d'une fille spécialiste en asociabilité qui n'a rien à faire en Corée du Sud. Voici mon histoire.

J'étais bien au chaud et malgré mon rhume qui me prenait la tête. J'étais comme dans un petit cocon protégé que même le rire qui hantait mes rêves n'avait aucune emprise dessus. À intervalle régulier une douce caresse sur mes cheveux apaisait mon coeur.

…

Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas du moment où j'étais rentrée chez moi ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me redressais rapidement. J'avais la tête sur les cuisses de Blanche-Neige et on m'avait mis une couverture dessus.

-Oh Flo, tu vas mieux ? Demanda un Jin avec un tablier rose à froufrou et un gros lapin dessus.

-Je... dis-je avec des yeux énormes.

-Tiens Yoongi tu as vu mon exemplaire « Comment élever votre mammouth en quatre-vingt-dix-neuf étapes » ? Demanda un Namjoon avec le même pull que mon grand-père.

Si vous savez, le bien moche, rayé aux couleurs immondes. Il avait même des lunettes sur le bout du nez.

...

Comme mon grand-père...

Flippant !

-T'as demandé à Taetae ? Demanda une Blanche-Neige avec un bonnet en peluche et des oreilles d'ours.

-Je vais aller voir, dit Papy Namjoon. Oh tiens, Flo comment ça va ? Ta fièvre est tombée ?

Je plaçai une main froide sur mon front humide de sueur mais apparament il était normal.

-Je... je ne sais pas, dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

17 heures 42.

-Oh non ! M'exclamai-je. Je dois y aller !

-Attends !

-Pas le temps ! Criai-je par dessus mon épaule en attrapant ma veste, mes lunettes, mon sac et mes chaussures.

J'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur Shim. Tu parles d'une super fin de journée. En plus le gardien me fusilla du regard en me voyant passer en courant. Je suppose que courir dans les couloirs d'un établissement chic est interdit. Cette fois ci je ne prit pas le risque de me perdre en cherchant l'arrêt de bus. J'hélai un taxi direction hôpital.

-Flo assieds-toi, me dit le docteur. Commentvas-tu aujourd'hui ? Qy'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai vu une mère poule à froufrou, une Blanche-Neige déguisée en ours et un jeune se prenant pour un grand-père...

-Dure journée, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Il se foutait complètement de ma gueule.

-Oh fait j'ai eu vent de tes exploits la semaine dernière au gala.

Comment il était au courant ? Je suppose de la même façon que le directeur Kwang l'avait été.

-Ton œil au beurre noir est assez spectaculaire. Tu veux veux bien m'en parler ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, dis-je morose. Je me suis batue c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas rien quand même. Je dois même dire que je suis impressioné.

-Vous êtes impressioné queje me sois pris une torgnole ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez suivie depuis toujours, dis-je sacarstiquement.

Le sourire du docteur Shim se fit encore plus grand. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton.

-Je suppose que tu ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça.

-Peut être êtes-vous un fana de catch et de dispute entre collégiennes.

-Intéressant. Tu te considères comme une collégienne alors que tu as vingt ans.

-Vingt-et-un ans, rectifiai-je en le fusillant du regard. Je ne vois pas où est le problème si j'assume d'être aussi mature qu'une pré-pubère.

-Justement c'est là que c'est intéressant, dit le docteur Shim en pointant un doigt dans ma direction. J'ai des patients encore plus jeune que toi qui se considère pourtant des adultes de quarante ans. Mais la différence entre toi et eux et que toi tu assumes totalement ton côté soupe au lait et ton incapacité à rester calme et à pardonner et surtout à te pardonner à toi-même. C'est même pour ça que tu es bien bavarde aujourd'hui. Ces jeunes qui pensent être adultes n'ont pas la même vision que toi du monde. Pour eux il faut être adulte vite et tôt et pour ça il faut se comporter en tant que tel. Ils en sont tellement persuadés qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'en fait ils ne sont encore que des enfants jouant au papa et à la maman. Évidemment ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais c'est la majorité de mes jeunes patients. Toi tu es l'exact opposée. Tu es une jeune adulte qui se considère adolescente alors quand réalité tu es bien plus mature que tu ne le laisses penser. Et ça c'est à cause de quelque chose qui s'est brisé en toi quand tu avais six ans. Une chose que nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus. Cette chose brisée qui était à l'origine de ta phobie sociale.

J'avoue que j'étais bien trop dans les choux pour tout capter ce qu'il racontait. Mais il y avait un truc qui me chiffonnait.

-Pourquoi vous parlez au passé ? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Car tout simplement je suppose que tu en es maintenant complètement détachée.

-Est-ce que vous dîtes ça juste parce que je me suis battue et que j'ai perdue ma seule amie d'enfance.

Dieu que je déteste ce sourire goguenard.

-Tu es très intelligente Flo. À ton avis qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ?

-Votre incompétence à cerner les gens ? Hasardai-je.

-Essaie encore. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais déjà depuis quelques temps.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire une introspection de ma vie de ses dernière semaines. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait depuis mon arrivée à Séoul ? On m'a mis sur un projet de clip sans mon avis. J'ai été empoisonnée deux fois. J'ai été enfermé dans un repaire flippant caché dans l'agence. Je me fait plus ou moins harcelée par ce connard de TaeSuk. Je me suis bagarrée avec mon ennemi d'enfance et pris le bec avec mon ennemie de la fac. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. Oh et ma mère m'énerve de plus en plus. Sans oublié ce maudit Yoongi qui hante mes pensées à cause de son baiser sorti de nulle part.

-Je ne vois pas non. Vous n'êtes pas sensé m'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Le niveau de ventoline dans mon inhalateur ? C'est vrai que je ne l'utilise pas souvent ses derniers temps.

-Ta bagarre devant un grand nombre de personnes très importante.

-Pardon ? Fis-je perdue.

-Remets-toi dans le contexte. Tu es entourée de centaines de personnes dans une salle et tu te disputes pas moins de trois fois et en plus tu te bats sans tenir compte des ce qui t'entoure. En plus d'après ce que j'ai appris tu hurlais à pleins poumons toujours ignorant le monde autour de toi.

Paradoxalement c'était justement ce qui m'était reprochée.

-Pourtant il y a quelques semaines encore tu étais à deux doigts de faire une crise d'asthme dans un événement réunissant autant de personne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussi rond que des soucoupes. Zut alors c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas sentis la moindre gène respiratoire depuis que je m'étais faites passée pour Blanche-Neige. Et encore c'était à cause d'une course effrénée. La journée du mois de mai à la Kcon à Paris me revint en tête. J'avais remporté à a plus grande surprise de tout le monde y compris la mienne le premier prix de la rencontre avec les BTS. J'avais presque fini à l'hôpital alors que je n'avais presque pas ouvert la bouche.

-Comment c'est possible ? Demandai-je au docteur Shim.

Il eut un sourire extrêmement doux

-Je suppose que tu as trouvé la bonne personne et une raison de vivre.

Bordel,mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre un personnage de l'un des films gnangnan à la con de Fifi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_** PDV Namjoon**_

Flo était partie en catastrophe après avoir ouvert des yeux fiévreux et choquée de se retrouver ici. Je peux comprendre son comportement. Seulement nous n'avions pas eu le choix que de la garder ici. Et encore elle aurait dû rester jusqu'à demain.

Reprenons depuis le début. Aujourd'hui nous étions en tournage pour une émission à l'extérieure. Le manager Choi était tombé malade et c'était donc le directeur Kwang qui s'était occupé de nous via son assistant. Nous avions terminé assez tôt le tournage et étions libre pour le reste de la journée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoivent un appel du directeur Kwang nous disant de prendre soin de Flo qui était malade.

Alors que Jin était tout content d'avoir un bébé à s'occuper, Yoongi faisait la tête depuis quelques jours avait râlé en demandant en quoi ça nous concernait si elle était malade.

-Elle peut s'occuper très bien d'elle même en plus elle a sa mère, avait-il dit en replongeant dans son manhwa.

-La styliste Flo a besoin d'attention et de vrais médicaments. Je connais Sonia enfin je veux dire la gardienne Lazard. Sa fille à besoin de repos et de normalité.

-La normalité ? Avait souligné Jimin en souriant.

Taehyung était en train décorer un cactus avec des rubans multicolores tout en fredonnant un chant de Noël. Oui nous étions au mois de juillet.

-Bref, je vais vous envoyer Floireans. Faites en sortes qu'elle se repose chez vous aujourd'hui. Ne lui faites rien de bizarre.

-N'était-ce pas le même directeur Kwang qui nous avait interdit de l'approchée il y a de ça le mois dernier ? Avait demandé Hoseok tout sourire après l'appel de notre directeur.

Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris n'était pas vraiment le côté versatile de notre directeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait sur quelque qu'il avait dite dans le passer. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus était qu'il semblait assez familier avec la mère de Flo. En plus il n'avait pas vraiment d'accent quand il avait prononcé les noms de Flo et de sa mère. Est-ce qu'il parle français ? Est-ce qu'il connait très bien la famille de Flo ?

Ce fut Jungkook qui nous avait ramené une petite Flo avec un œil au beurre noir encore présent bien qu'il présentait des signes de disparition. L'œil au beurre noir atteignait tout son œil et rongeait une partie de sa joue. La personne qui lui avait ça ne l'avait pas rater. Cet œil était encore plus gros que lors de notre première rencontre. Flo avait le nez complètement rouge et des gros cernes. Elle avait le regard triste et semblait épuisée par cette semaine à l'hôpital. J'étais néanmoins rassuré sur un point. Elle s'en remettait aussi vite que nos Juniors. Mark Won était encore à l'hôpital d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Je suppose que les TXT auront un nouveau maquilleur. Jungkook portait l'excuse qu'avait trouvé le directeur Kwang pour la faire venir chez nous.

En parlant de Jungkook. Ces derniers temps il avait l'air content et sur plus sur Terre avec nous que ces derniers temps. Le jour de l'empoisonnement de nos Juniors et des deux autres il avait eut l'air bien plus affecté que ne l'était Yoongi. Pourtant dès que la nouvelle de la hors mise en danger de tout le monde son humeur était remonté en flèche. Il avait même montré des signes de politesse envers ses aînés, ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner. Yoongi avait vérifié s'il avait de la fièvre et Taetae avait émit l'idée qu'il avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres et avait subit toute une batterie d'expériences.

Ce qui avait le plus choqué la bande était quand son portable avait sonné et qu'il nous avait bien fait comprendre de manière pas du tout subtile qu'il avait le numéro de téléphone de Flo. Comment avait-il eu le numéro de Flo et surtout depuis quand ?

Enfin peu importe. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui préoccupait réellement mon esprit était cette deuxième tentative de meurtre envers Flo surtout que cette fois-ci nos Juniors avaient été atteints. Il était on ne peu plus clair que c'était les TXT qui étaient véritablement visés. Une vague de culpabilité m'habitait depuis que j'étais allé rendre visite aux garçons à l'hôpital. Les voir allongés tous les cinq sur des lits dans la même chambre avec ce teint blanchâtre était extrêmement dérangeant.

Cependant en les voyant en pleine forme, je m'étais senti légèrement rassuré bien que cette culpabilité ne me quittait pas. D'après le enquêteurs l'auteur de ces tentatives seraient l'oeuvre d'une grande fan de nous les BTS qui ne supporterai pas que l'agence commence à donner de l'importance aux TXT. Quand je pense que c'est à cause de notre succès incontrôlable et de dingues que des vies humaines sont en danger me faisait frissonner.

Car en pensant à cette affaire je ne pouvais empêcher les images d'il y a quelques semaines me revenir en tête. Je revoyais cette petite Flo effondrée avec un filet de sang au coin de la bouche allongée au milieu de tous les techniciens qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Je me souviens encore que je m'étais dit qu'elle semblait très fragile et si frêle que je n'osais pas vraiment appuyer sur sa poitrine pendant que je faisais le massage cardiaque. Attention ce n'était pas une question de bienséance parce qu'elle était une fille. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup de volume de ce côté si je puis dire sans me montrer vulgaire. Et avant que des pensées obsolètes vous traversent l'esprit, je n'étais pas un pervers qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux seins. C'est FAUX !

D'ailleurs assez vite j'avais entrepris d'appuyer plus franchement au niveau de son cœur quand j'eus l'horrible sensation que cette jeune fille avait cessé de respirer. J'avais été pris de panique et avait fait le massage correctement.

Un peu trop correctement. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard mais j'avais cassé une côte à Flo qui faisait qu'elle s'était tenue repliée sur elle-même pendant quelques jours et qu'elle devait arborer un énorme bleu sur l'abdomen au minimum aussi spectaculaire que celui qu'elle arborait depuis environ une semaine.

La faire venir ici pour prendre soin d'elle était une bonne idée en soi. Mais Fle était une jeune fille renfermée sur elle-même qui ne s'est ouverte à personne ici du moins à ma connaissance. En la voyant ainsi, tout ce que je désire est de la protéger comme un grand frère protège sa petite sœur. Elle paraît si jeune, si frêle, si innocente et pourtant si blessée dans sa propre chaire. Flo avait une carapace autour d'elle impénétrable. Une carapace que j'avais déjà vu autour de Yoongi et la même qui s'était formée autour des TXT.

La méthode utilisée pour faire sortir Yoongi de son renfermement ne marcherai assurément pas sur ses six jeunes gens. Les TXT avaient une confiance aveugle envers leur styliste. Si j'arrivais à briser la coquille de l'un des six j'aurai à coup sîr accès à ce qui dérangeait nos petits ! Mais comment faire sans risquer de les blesser ?

Le fait que Kookie ait obtenu le numéro de Flo me revint en tête. Peut-être avait-il réussi à percer un petit trou dans la forteresse qu'était Flo. Peu-être pouvait-on utiliser cette brêche afin de l'agrandir et de s'y faufiler et d'amener Flo et les TXT à nous faire pleinement confiance.

-Namjoonie ! Arriva en pleurnichant Taehyung.

Il avait les cheveux explosé témoignant qu'il venait de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Yeontan ? Demanda Taehyung en se frottant les yeux endormis.

Il avait tout d'un enfant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est peut-être avec Min Holly.

-Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, dit froidement Yoongi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce du canapé.

Il avait les jambes et les bras croisés visiblement en train de comploter une revanche contre l'attitude ingrate de notre petite Française.

-Tiens, dit Taehyung comme s'il venait de se réveiller, où est Floflo ?

-Elle est partie, expliqua Jin. Mais Tae tu étais en train de dormir ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je me sens encore plus paresseux qu'un koala.

-FLO ! Cria un Hoseok téléphone à la main en déboulant dans le salon.

-Elle a dû partie, dis-je.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est ps possible. Elle devait passer la nuit ici ! Se plaignit notre rayon de soleil.

-Juste une question, dit Yoongi avec un sourire moqueur, tu comptais la réveiller pour quoi au juste ?

-Noona viens de m'appeler ! Elle voulait parler à Flo. Apparemment elle a une super opportunité !

-Pourquoi Sora noona n'appelle pas sur son portable ? Demanda Taehyung qui fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine américaine à la recherche de son chien.

-Flo ne décroche pas, répondit Hoseok.

-Normal qu'elle ne réponde pas, dit Yoongi en attrapant quelque chose sous un coussin du canapé.

C'était un téléphone qui devait avoir plus de six ans. Il y avait un strap accroché. En y regardant de plus prêt c'était un strap Harry Potter. Il y avait la diadème de Serdaigne, la Bague des Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsoufle, le journal de Jédusor, Nagini, le pendentif de Serpentard et Harry Potter accrochés les uns avec les autres. C'était les sept horcruxes ! Je le savais parfaitement car j'étais moi même un fan de Harry Potter et de cet univers. Le scrap semblait avoir été assemblé à la main et semblait dater depuis quelques années déjà. La coque du téléphone était noire était au dos il y avait un magnifique dessin en blanc représentant le symbole des reliques de la Mort avec la Mort elle-même. Des ailes partaient du symbole. Sur le devant de la coque il y avait une tête de Mikey servant d'attrape rêve avec à l'intérieur un dessin de Poudlard et en guise de plumes, il y avait différents symboles d'Harry Potter comme un petit vif d'or, un éclair et une paire de lunettes rondes. Il était évident que cette coque avait été faite main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais son téléphone mais je ne l'avait jamais vraiment observer. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un téléphone parmi tant d'autres. Mais en le voyant on ne pouvait que penser que seule Flo était son propriétaire.

-Au non, fit affolé Hoseok avant de reparler à sa sœur dans le combiné. Noona, Flo a oublié son téléphone ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le lui apporterai demain fais-moi confiance ! Je lui dirais ce que tu m'a dit... Ah non tu veux lui annoncer ? Pas de soucis ! Je lui dirai juste que tu veux l'appeler ! Pas de soucis noona ! … oui moi aussi je t'adore !... bien je leur passerai le message !

Hoseok raccrocha avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La curiosité se lisait dans nos yeux. Finalement Jin demanda avec impatience.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Hé hé, dit Hoseok aussi fier qu'un père qui se vante des exploits de son unique enfant. Notre Flo est à l'aube de la reconnaissance !

On se regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce que racontait Hoseok.

-Hé qui a planqué le jeu de Kookie dans le frigo ?! S'exclama Taetae.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu cherches ton chien dans le frigo ? Haussa un sourcil Yoongi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

_**PDV Foireans**_

Après être rentrée chez moi suite à ma visite chez le docteur Shim, ma mère m'avait accueillit avec un festin en l'honneur d'Hécate. Que je vous explique. Hécate est une déesse de la Lune dans la mythologie grecque. Elle est la fille de deux Titans, Persès et de Astéria. Accrochez-vous bien car ça risque d'être un peu compliqué à comprendre mais je vais faire au plus simple. Hécate est l'une des déesses de la Lune avec Séléné et Artémis. Chacune représente une phase de la lune durant son cycle. Par exemple Séléné représente la pleine lune et est donc le symbole de la maturité. Artémis est quant à elle, le croissant de lune signifiant la naissance. Comme vous pouvez le devinez Hécate est la nouvelle Lune donc la Mort. Mais Hécate n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Vous vous doutez bien que ma mère ne tiendrais pas un festin en l'honneur du déesse avec des liens étroits avec la Mort. Elle a deux facettes. Certes elle est la déesse des ombres et des morts mais pas que. Elle est aussi la protectrice liée aux cultes de la fertilité, elle accorde aussi la richesse abondante et spirituelle ainsi que les honneurs et la sagesse. Hécate est aussi considérée comme la guide des âmes emportées par la tempête.

C'était surtout ce côté qui intéressait ma mère. Car voyez-vous elle ne comptait pas me laisser tranquille juste parce que j'avais accepté de me balader avec des sachets senteurs et des grigris en tout genre dans les poches. Surtout que ça n'avait pas vraiment marché vu que je m'étais coltinée un bon gros rhume et de la fièvre. Ainsi pour s'assurer de ma guérison, ma mère avait préparé un festin composé en forte quantité de Liliacées. Je ne vais pas tout de suite vous dire de quoi il s'agit pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec la biologie ou avec la cuisine. De toute façon vous allez très vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Ma mère avait donc préparé des salades, des plats en tout genre avec cet aliment et même cru ! Je peux vous dire qu'après ce repas j'ai dû me brosser les dents une vingtaine de minutes pour être sûre d'avoir une haleine à peu près potable pour aller dormir.

L'avantage de ce repas très odorant était qu'au moins j'allais éloigné les vampires pendant les milles siècles à venir. Oui donc comme vous l'avez très certainement deviné, ma mère m'avait fait tout un repas conséquent à l'ail. J'avais même dû manger deux gousses d'ail crues ! Je sais que ma mère m'aime et tout mais il y avait des limites quant aux remèdes de grand-mère pour éloigner le mal. De plus en y repensant, elle ne m'avait pas vu de la journée et pourtant, ma mère avait préparée un festin sans savoir qu'apparemment je devais découcher.

Je soupirai mais regrettait vivement mon geste. Il y avait encore des relents d'ail dans ma bouche. J'avais même des remontées !

Après avoir vider mon nez dans pas moins de quinze paquets de mouchoirs, je décidai de me coucher et de ne plus repenser à rien.

Trois heures plus tard, j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quelque chose tournait encore et toujours dans ma tête. Était-ce parce que j'étais enrhumée et sous l'effet d'un Efferalgant ? Mais j'avais l'impression que dans ses moments là cette impression désagréable, ce mal être revenait toujours en force et me contraignait à faire des nuits blanches.

Le lendemain bien que mon sommeil avait été très agité malgré le somnifère que j'avais été obligée de prendre, et mes oreilles qui bourdonnaient, je me levai et me préparai pour aller comme d'habitude à l'agence.

Ce jour là était pluvieux et venteux et particulièrement froid pour un jour d'été. J'avais donc mis un gilet noir avec des petits motifs argentés que m'avait trouvé mon père lors de l'une de ses escapades à Cardiff l'an dernier. Je pris soin de bourrer les poches de mon jean foncé de mouchoirs et les talismans de la veille. Comme d'habitude j'évitai ma mère avant qu'elle n'ait d'autres idées « brillantes » et filai à l'agence. Je devais impérativement finir les costumes ou au moins rattraper mon retard.

J'avais confirmer au directeur Kwang que j'avais confier les vêtements aux BTS comme il me l'avait demandé. Celui ci me regarda froidement en me questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas venue en même temps que ces grands garçons.

-Je n'aime pas déranger les gens, avais-je répondu en m'inclinant et en repartant dans l'atelier.

J'avançais relativement à bon rythme sur la veste rouge que portera Tae Hyun. J'avais fini celles de Huening Kai et de SooBin. Il me restait encore pas mal de travail mais ça avançait bien. Normalement, sans l'incident de l'empoisonnement les tenues auraient déjà été prêtes et il n'aurait manqué seulement les retouches. Je devais également bosser sur les patrons d'autres tenues et trouver du temps pour les faire valider tout en suivant les TXT partout dans leur show.

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais je n'avais pas vu les garçons depuis ce jour où on s'était tous effondrés. De ce jour merdique, persistait un pansement et des points de suture sur mon front plus ou moins dissimulés par des mèches de cheveux rebelles. Les garçons me manquaient. Même si je trouvais qu'ils m'accordaient bien trop d'attention, j'aimais entendre blablater Beom Gyu au sujet de tout et de rien, enfin surtout sur son perroquet. C'était aussi toujours amusant quand Tae Hyun et Huening Kai parlaient anglais afin de savoir lequel des deux parlait cette langue le mieux. Ecouter Yeon Bum parler de ses dernières expériences alimentaires. Surprendre également Soo Bin en train de dormir alors que Mark le maquille était toujours hilarant.

Mon cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux larmes et à la fatigue accumulée de Yeon Bum, le jour où je l'ai surpris dans la pièce où était entreposée leurs tenues. Il y avait une véritable détresse dans ses yeux. Un appel à l'aide qu'il exprimait au nom de tous les membres du groupe. Je ne savais cependant pas comment les aider. La piste que j'avais était leur ancienne styliste So. Elle avait démissionné plusieurs mois auparavant, bien avant que je n'arrive ici. J'avais surpris une conversation entre le président Park et le directeur Kwang qui m'avait appris que la styliste So voulait me protéger de quelque chose et qu'elle s'était retirée dans un petit village sur l'île de Jeju qui se situait au sud du pays. Mais voilà, où trouver le temps de s'y rendre pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire ?

Je soupirai profondément lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Flo ma sauveuse ! S'exclama un jeune homme aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. En sois je ne détestais pas les BTS. C'était surtout que je les trouvais extrêmement collant et vraiment sans gêne. Hoseok était vraiment gentil mais il était excessivement reconnaissant pour pas grand chose. Il avait les chocottes très facilement et pendant un temps il était intimement convaincu qu'il y avait des fantômes dans l'agence. Je m'étais faite embrigader dans leur escapade nocturne malgré moi et après avoir mis au jour une porte dérobée, on n'avait pas trouver des fantômes mais des saseangs, ce qui était bien plus flippant. Étant celle qui avait découvert le mécanisme d'ouverture du passage secret, Hoseok me prenait pour sa « Sauveuse ». il m'avait même offert une robe que je surnommais la Robe Clafoutis mais qui était assez jolie que j'avais mis une fois. J'avais finis à l'hôpital.

-Wow, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la veste que je brodais. Tu es vachement douée !

-Euh... merci, dis-je en reposant l'aiguille sentant que je pouvais laisser tomber ma tranquillité pour les dix minutes à venir. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Un grand sourire sur son visage semblait encore plus éclatant que les étoiles. Je devrais peut être investir dans une paire de lunette quand il souriait comme ça. Il y avait un réel risque de devenir aveugle en continuant à le regarder sans protection oculaire.

-La question est plutôt qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi !

-Pardon ?

-Tiens tu as oublié ça chez nous hier soir, dit-il en me remettant mon téléphone.

Zut alors. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je ne l'avais pas sur moi.

-Ah merci, dis-je en le récupérant.

Je l'allumais et découvrait que j'avais deux appels manqués.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas vraiment drôle, dit le jeune homme. On a voulu entrer notre numéro dedans mais ton mot de passe est impossible à traquer !

-En tout cas une chose est sûre, dis-je en découvrant que c'était sa sœur qui avait cherché à me contacter, c'est que tu n'es pas fait pour être un grand cerveau criminel.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu avoue tout sans le moindre filtre. Je n'aimerai pas être ton avocate.

Il riait d'un grand rire ce qui me fit sourire. Mes zygomatiques devaient être rouillés depuis un petit moment déjà. Je sentais que mes muscles étaient raides.

-Ah oui, Flo pendant que je te tiens, Noona aimerait que vous déjeuniez ensemble vers midi. Elle t'attendra dans le hall. Sur ce je te laisse bosser ! Bonne chance !

Pourquoi il me souhaitait bonne fortune soudainement ? Voilà qui était étrange. Sa sœur Sora était une jeune fille extrêmement gentille qui était à la tête d'une maison de couture. Elle aimait bien demander mon avis sur certaines créations ou de lui donner des idées pour ses thèmes. Elle était aussi rayonnante que son jeune frère.

Étonnement Hosoek me laissa assez vite tranquille après m'avoir fait promettre de déjeuner avec sa sœur. Ayant peur de toujours sentir l'ail à cause des brillantes idées de ma mère, je me bossai les dents au moins dix minutes. J'étais sûre d'être, à l'heure actuelle, la personne ayant les dents les propres de toute l'agence. Si j'avais un super pouvoir ce serait assurément celui de tout refroidir rien qu'avec mon souffle mentholé !

Bref je m'égare.

Comme Hoseok l'avait fait remarquer, sa sœur m'attendait avec le même sourire sur les lèvres. Sora était une jeune femme pas loin de la trentaine avec une visage radieux et des yeux pétillants. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était seule aujourd'hui. D'habitude lorsque nous nous rencontrions il y avait toujours sa collègue et meilleure amie avec elle.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac en pensant au terme de meilleure amie. J'avais perdue la mienne à cause de ma stupidité il y a une semaine. C'était vraie qu'on ne se voyait pas spécialement tous les jours ou qu'on ne se donnait pas de nouvelles régulièrement mais au moins elle on était toujours connecté par le cœur. Depuis notre violente dispute à cause de mon incapacité à pardonner les erreurs de jeunesse, mon cœur était vide.

-Flo ! S'exclama Sora avec énormément d'entrain. Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâlotte ! Ce n'est pas grave, on va prendre un super repas ! En plus j'ai deux personnes à te présenter ! Elles vont peut-être changer ta vie !

Ne me dites pas que je vais participer à cette pratique stupide mais très courante en Corée du Sud ! Pas un rendez-vous arrangé par pitié !

Quoique, je ne pense pas que les rendez-vous arrangés se fassent à quatre... Non, mais sérieusement, si c'est vraiment le cas je me casse une jambe !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Il faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique comment est-ce qu'une petite Française qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne s'est retrouvé styliste à l'autre bout du monde et que maintenant elle se trouvait en face d'un producteur d'une série chinoise qui était en préparation.

Non mais j'étais sérieuse. À la base je n'étais pas très douée pour me faire des relations et me former un réseau au sein de ma fac alors vous vous doutez bien que c'est impossible à l'échelle internationale. Je suppose que c'était ce qu'on appelait le karma.

Sora ne m'avait pas emmené à un rendez-vous arrangé comme je l'avais supposée. En fait elle m'avait emmenée dans un restaurant plutôt chic où une gamine habillée comme une ado n'y avait pas vraiment sa place. En face de moi se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ainsi qu'une femme qui devait avoir plutôt l'âge de Sora. Ils s'étaient présentaient à moi en anglais. Ils avaient tenté une approche dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais voyant mon air de cruche, ils avaient employé la langue de Shakespeare. Ce fut ainsi que j'avais compris qu'ils venaient de Chine.

L'homme s'appelait Zhong Liuxian. Il était un producteur plutôt renommé d'après ce que m'avait dit Sora. La femme était quant à elle la chef du département des costumes de cette nouvelle série. Son nom était Lian Zemin.

-Nous sommes très contents de te rencontrer, dit Zhong Liuxian en anglais. Nous voulions te rencontrer plutôt mais on a appris que tu avais été malade.

-Sora nous a parlé de toi plusieurs fois et était prête à nous présenter à toi bientôt, continua Lian Zemin.

-Tu te doutes de la surprise que j'ai eu lorsque je t'ai aperçu au gala la semaine dernière, dit Sora. Tu étais vraiment très jolie. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Du coup je voulais profiter de l'occasion de te présenter Liuxian et Zemin.

Merde. Ils étaient tous là quand je me suis bagarrée avec ce connard de Loïc. Ça craignait un max.

-Nous avons pu constater que tu étais pleine de vie et d'énergie, dit doucement Zhong Liuxian.

Je réprimai un rire sarcastique.

-Nous avons regarder le clip du groupe dont tu t'occupes. On peut dire que nous étions agréablement surpris de découvrir ton travail sur le concept et sur les costumes nous aimerions beaucoup travailler avec toi sur notre projet.

-Votre projet ? Demandai-je.

-En effet. Nous travaillons actuellement sur une série adaptée d'un webroman sur l'univers Xianxia. Je ne sais pas si tu connais...

-Je connais, dis-je avec un soudain regain d'intérêt pour la conversation. Les spirituelles taoïstes, les fantômes, les monstres, les épées volantes. J'aime beaucoup cet univers.

Les sourires des deux personnes assises en face de moi s'élargissent.

-Excellent. On aimerait beaucoup collaborer avec toi. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur toi. Et j'ai découvert que tout ce qui touche le fantasy et les costumes étaient ton point fort. J'aimerai que tu utilises cette occasion pour faire un premier pas dans ce qui t'intéresse et te passionne.

-Attention, avertit Lian Zemin. Nous n'essayons pas de te débaucher de ton travail auprès de l'agence artistique. Nous voulons juste élargir ton champs d'action et te permettre de découvrir une autre facette des métiers de la couture. Et aussi te montrer comment on travaille dans ce domaine. Te montrer que c'est différent mais pas totalement de ton investissement auprès de ces jeunes.

-Prend-le comme tu veux, dit le producteur Zhong. Un challenge. Un stage. Une opportunité. Comme tu le souhaite. Nous aimerions savoir si tu serais intéressée.

-Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus sur cette série ? Demandai-je.

Les trois personnes autour de moi sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Ils étaient visiblement satisfaits de ma curiosité.

-Bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dis c'est tiré d'un roman en ligne. Le titre de la série est « The Untamed ». Pour faire court, on suit l'histoire d'un pratiquant de magie noire qui fut tué et puis ressuscité. Il enquête sur des meurtres étranges avec son ancien rival. Si tu veux plus de détails tout ce que je peux faire est de te renvoyer au livre. Il s'appelle Mo Dao Zu Shi. L'auteure est Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.

Une vague d'excitation arriva vers moi. Une histoire de réincarnation qui semblait mener vers une grosse histoire de corruption. Mais surtout de la magie !

-Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, dis-je avec un grand enthousiasme qui amusa grandement les trois autres.

-Voilà ce que nous te proposons. Nous aimerons te tester dans un premier temps, dit la chef Lian. Nous aimerions que tu nous proposes d'ici dix jours, cinq modèles de costumes pour homme.

-Cinq ? Répétai-je en pensant au nombre de membres des TXT.

-Oui. Si tu es familière avec le Xianxia, tu sais qu'il y a très souvent des histoires de clan. Dans cet univers il y a tout un tas de clans mais seulement cinq qui se démarquent des autres. L'histoire est plutôt concentré sur ces cinq clan. Nous t'avons préparer toutes les informations nécessaires des clans dans ce dossier. Nous souhaitant que tu imagines les uniformes des jeunes disciples de chacune des sectes. Penses-tu y arriver ?

-Nous pouvons rallonger le temps si tu veux, ajouta le producteur Zhong. Nous savons que tu es encore malade. Par contre ce ne sera pas avant le mois prochain. Nous avons encore pas mal de choses à faire. On essaie de recruter deux des acteurs et pas des moindre puisque ce sont les principaux.

-Non, dix jours c'est bon ! Dis-je précipitamment. Laisse-moi dix jours ! Je guéris très vite !

J'étais prête à manger un kilo d'ail chaque jours si ça me permettait de relever ce défi ! L'image de Yeom Bum recroquevillé me revint en tête. Mon visage s'assombrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna Sora.

-Non, c'est juste que je suis très occupée avec les TXT... je me demande si c'est raiso...

-On t'arrête tout de suite, coupa le producteur. Nous avons besoin d'une conceptrice et d'une costumière. L'idéale serait bien sûr que tu sois sur place avec les acteurs mais on comprends. Ce serait déjà énorme que tu nous aides à distance. De toute façon on a besoin de voir des échantillons avant de t'engager officiellement. Si jamais les costumes ne conviennent pas ou plutôt le principe, ou même si ça ne te plaît pas, ce n'est pas grave on arrêtera notre collaboration.

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. Une envie irrépressible de faire partir de ce projet me prenait, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber les TXT. Pas après que je leur ais promis de les aider. Mais si j'étais dans la capacité de faire les deux en même temps, je ne manquerais cette occasion sous aucun prétexte ! Et puis ce serait l'occasion idéale de faire ce pour quoi j'aspirais quand j'ai débuté mes études.

-Je relève le challenge, dis-je avec un air défi.

* * *

_Hello !_

_Au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre c'était cet été. Pour les besoins de l'histoire j'avais besoin que Floireans éprouve l'envie de quitter la Corée du Sud. J'avais besoin d'une bonne raison et surtout d'un endroit. Pendant que je réfléchissais j'ai découvert la série "The Untamed". Je l'ai beaucoup aimé puis en cherchant à en savoir plus je suis tomber sur le light novel. Bref c'est une histoire que je vous recommande vraiment !_

_Encore une chose, j'ai presque fini d'écrire le tome 2 des aventures de Floireans donc si j'ai le temps je posterai peut-être plus de chapitres._

_Voilà c'était tous ce que j'avais à dire. Bien évidemment la série et le novel d'origine ne m'appartiennent pas !_

_A la prochaine !_

_PS: Donnez votre avis sur l'histoire en review, ça m'aide pour continuer d'écrire ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonne Année !_

_Que cette année vous apporte joie et bonheur... mais si les prochains chapitres à venir seront très sombres... Bref prenez soin de vous !_

_J'ai fini d'écrire le tome 2 mais je pense gardé un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Mon travail m'épuise pas mal et en ce moment j'ai la flemme de me connecter et pas forcément le temps. Cependant pour fêter la nouvelle année j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

_**PDV Yoongi**_

Cette fille était décidément extrêmement bizarre. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'attirait autant. Après tout ce n'était qu'une petite Française bagarreuse, reine du je m'en foutisme et ne s'intéressant qu'à ses tee-shirts plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

Après avoir vu pendant des semaines ce visage renfermé et lugubre, du jour au lendemain elle semblait épanouit. C'était comme si personne n'avait jamais essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était d'autant plus étrange c'était qu'elle rayonnait. Elle souriait. Et dieu savait que ce sourire était si innocent que mon cœur fondait à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Il y avait aussi de l'amertume et une certaine forme de jalousie. En effet ses sourires n'étaient pas pour moi ! Cette Cendrillon n'en avait strictement rien à faire de moi !

Merde !

Pourtant je l'avais embrassée et m'étais confessé mais cette sale gamine y accordait autant d'importance qu'un pet de mouche. Ça m'énervait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se rapproche ? Même si elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais, on pourrait devenir amis !

…

J'oubliais. On parle d'une fille qui n'a pas d'amie à part cette riche héritière.

Peut être que si je devenais riche...

Non mais à quoi est-ce que je pense au juste ? Je suis déjà riche ! Et en plus ce n'est pas l'argent qui l'intéresse.

Et la revoilà qui repasse avec une montagne de livres dans les bras. Ces livres montraient tous les signes qu'ils venaient de Starfield Library, une immense bibliothèque dans le quartier de Gangnam. D'après sa pile de livres, ils traitent des Hanfu, des tenues traditionnelles chinoises. Il y en avait aussi sur la mythologie chinoise et sur les caractères chinois et les symboles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait ? Aucune idée. Peut être un nouveau concept pour les TXT.

Cette soudaine passion pour la culture chinoise n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus pour le moment. C'était cet affreux sourire et ses vicieux yeux pétillants de bonheur qui ne la quittait pas.

En la voyant passer en courant presque dans un couloir, je croisais les bras et me mis à taper du pied.

-Yoonyoon s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Demanda taquin Taehyung.

-La ferme Tae.

Nous marchions en direction de notre salle d'entraînement quand nous croisâmes nos Juniors. Les TXT nous saluèrent. Ils avaient l'air de très bien aller. D'après ce que je savais leur maquilleur avait été envoyé à plusieurs semaines de repos ayant baeucoup de mal à récupérer du poison. Sa constitution n'était pas au beau fixe et il semblait qu'il souffre d'une maladie faisant que sa convalescence durait plus longtemps que la normal.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Jin eomma.

-Très bien, dit Soo Bin. On vient de voir ce qu'on allait porter pour ce grand événement. Flo vient de finir nos tenues.

-Elles sont trop belles ! Ajouta avec enthousiasme Huening Kai.

-Attention, dit Jungkook, Yoongi est en train de devenir vert.

-Je te demande pardon ? Qui devient vert au juste ? Questionnai-je sur la défensive.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Une voix résonna par dessus leurs rires.

-Les TXT ! Réunion !

C'était leur manager qui les appelaient. Ils partirent après avoir ravaler leur hilarité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'atmosphère s'était comme assombrie.

Plus les jours passèrent et moins cette affaire d'empoissoneur à l'agence atteignait Cendrillon. J'avais l'impression de voir une ado de quatorze ans heureuse qui réalise son souhait. J'avais croisé le docteur Shim à l'hôpital en accompagnant Namjoon qui s'était coupé en préparant un smouthie banane-café. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'était Nam après tout. Le docteur Shim nous avait reconnu malgré notre couverture.

Nam était au courant de mes problèmes dans le passé et donc le faut de rencontrer cet homme n'avait aucune importance.

-Docteur Shim, dis-je après avoir échangé des formalités. Est-ce que vous avez vu Cendrillon ces derniers temps ?

-Yoongi, intervint Nam. Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions ? Flo...

-C'est son psychiatre, le coupai-je.

Nam semblait interloqué par cette révélation. Merde. J'avais oublié que personne ne savait que cette fichue gamine était suivie. Néanmoins Nam pensa à autre chose.

-Je suppose que d'être la cible d'un tueur n'est pas facile àgérer tous les jours, dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Je regardai le docteur Shim enessayant de lui faire passer un message. Un hochement de sa part m'indiqua qu'il avait compris que je voulais qu'il entre dans son jeu.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile de gérer ce genre de stress, dit le docteur Shim.

Ce genre de stress ? Mon cul ouais. Ce n'était pas anodin comme situation tout de même.

-Mais, dit mon ancien psychiatre, la jeune Flo se porte très bien. Je l'ai vue encore hier soir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse.

-Cendrillon heureuse ? Repris-je en serrant les points.

Le docteur Shim m'observa curieux puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Nam. Ensuite grâce àune sorte de télépathie entre les deux, le médecin semblait avoir comprit que j'étais terriblement jaloux de ne pas être la raison du bonheur de ce roseau hirsute. Ce qui était faux ! Non mais, en quoi, moi, Min Yoongi, superstar de la Kpop pouvait être jaloux d'une gamine venant de sortir des couches et ne connaissant pas le peigne ? J'ai plus de maturité que ça ! Je vous vois vous foutre de ma gueule. Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne peux être jaloux ! Ce concept n'existe même pas en moi.

Finalement le docteur Shim n'avait rien à nous dire. Déjà parce qu'une tombe était plus bavarde que cette mutique, et surtout que même si Cendrillon avait dit quelque chose le docteur Shim était tenu par le secret profesionnel. Je lui avais à moitié rit au nez en lui rappelant sans vraiment le dire ce qu'il m'avait appris lors de la première tentative d'assassinat de Cendrillon. Il sortait l'excuse du secret profesionnel quand ça l'arrangeait.

Sur le chemin du retour, après que Nam fut soigné et ait récupérer ses médicaments, je pris la parole.

-Nam, lui dis-je alors que je conduisais.

-Hm ? Répondit Nam sans lever le nez de son livre sur la numérologie astrale.

Ce bouquin lui avait été vivement conseillé par la mère de Cendrillon pour l'aider à équilibrer ses chakras. Elle avait aussi souligné sur le fait que depuis que Cendrillon en avait pris connaissance elle avait dévelopepr ses compétences intellectuelles.

-Tu pourrais éviter de dire que Cendrillon voit un psy, s'il te plaît ? Je ne pense que se soit quelque chose qu'elle souhaite que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Pas de soucis. Tu l'as quand même bien cachée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait le même médecin que toi. C'est un sacrée coïncidence.

Je n'avais rien à ajouter. Je restais songeur le reste de la journée.

Le soir alors que nous étions atablée dans notre dortoir, Taetae débattait avec Nam de l'inportance de préserver la vie des gameboys par rapport à celle de cetaines personalités politiques. J'ignorais totalement que Taetae s'intéressait même un temps soit peuaux affaires politiques.

Puis sans que personne ne lui rien demandé, Jingkook quisemblait dormir debout se leva soudainement nous faisant tous sursauter.

-Eureka !

-Eureka quoi ? Demanda Jimin qui essayait de ne pas se moquer de Jin qui avait renverser le Bulgogi.

-Hoseok appelle ta sœur ! S'exclama Jungkook.

-Euh pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est elle qui a la raison sur le comportement étrange de Flo ! Depuis que tu lui as fait passer le message, Flo est complètement différente.

-Ouais soit ça, soit elle s'est droguée, plaisantai-je.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, intervint le golden Maknae. Je suis sérieux.

-Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas également, marmonnai-je.

-Les mecs, intervint Taetae. Ce n'est pas pour dire mais je trouve que vous exagérez à son sujet.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Jungkook.

-Ne le prenez tous pas mal mais Floflo a quand même vingt-et-un ans et même si elle est plus jeune que toi Kookie, elle est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. On devrait peut être réellement suivre ce que nous à demander le directeur Kwang et nous occuper de nos propres affaires.

-Et à ton avis qui nous a dit de la garder avec nous la semaine dernière ?

-Je sais que c'est le directeur Kwang, mais Floflo n'a visiblement pas besoin de nous et nous on as besoin de se concentrer.

-Dit celui qui rédige un mémoire sur la vie trépignante des Léprechaun en Irlande,répliquai-je.

-J'ai une idée, dit Nam. On n'a qu'à juste demander à Sora Noona ce qu'elle a dit à Flo. Puis on garde nos distances avec elle quelques temps. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme ci Flo allait partir dans l'immédiat. La police a besoin d'elle.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de garder mes distances avec elle, surtout que sur le chemin du retour j'avais acheté des pommes pour les lui donner.

-Très bien, dit Jungkook.

Finalement Sora Noona nous apprit rien du tout. La seule chose qu'elle nous ait dite était que Cendrillon allait parfaitement bien et voilà.

Génial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Je venais enfin de finir les esquisses pour les costumes des disciples des cinq clans principaux de la série chinoise. Je m'étais énormément documentée sur les hanfu et sur l'histoire. J'avais étudié très sérieusement le dossier que m'avait remis le producteur Zhong et la costumière en chef Lian. En fait on me testait sur la tenue que devrait porter chacun des disciples des différents clans lorsqu'ils étudient dans l'une des sectes. Une secte avec plus de trois mille règles qui augmentent avec les années au vue de ce que j'avais lu de l'histoire pour le moment. Je venais de commencer le livre que j'avais trouvé traduit en anglais et j'en étais vraiment au tout début. Je n'avais pas encore atteint le vingt-cinquième chapitre. Pas que l'histoire ne me plaisait pas. Au contraire, elle était très amusante à lire et j'aimais beaucoup l'intrigue. Je n'avançais pas vite car j'étais occupée.

J'avais réussi l'exploit de finir en vitesse mais avec un travail et je l'espère de qualité les tenues de soirée des TXT pour leur grosse soirée dans quelques semaines. Il y avait encore des retouches à faire mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait prendre le plus de temps. Du coup comme j'avais aussi pas mal avancé dans les autres projets du groupe, j'avais du temps libre entre deux apparitions des enfants. Ainsi je me posais dans un coin à l'agence avec toute ma documentation et mon bloc note.

Aujourd'hui était mon jour de repos. Je m'étais donc donné à fond pour terminer les esquisses finales des costumes. En gros je bossais sur les uniformes que portaient les différents disciples allant étudier dans la secte la plus stricte mais la plus absurde de mon point de vue. Dans cette secte ils portaient tous un bandeau que je m'étais amusée à designer même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça passe mais c'était marrant à faire. Ils sont habillés complètement en blanc. Dans ma tête c'est un peu comme des anges lavant son linge avec la meilleure lessive au monde. Du coup après je me suis dit autant gardé des couleur clairs pour trois des quatre clans restant. Ainsi le clan du personnage principale sera vêtu aussi de blanc mais moins bien chatoyant et irréaliste que le premier, avec une ceinture de couleur violet glycine et des lotus de la même couleur brodés au niveau des épaules. Pour le clan des aristos, ils porteraient des tenue également clairs mais avec des touches de doré, de jaune impériale et de jaune de fleur de souffre, avec une Étincelles au milieu de la neige brodée également aux épaules. C'était une fleur délicate. Ensuite le clan des sabres auraient un hanfu également clair mais avec leur symbole qui était une tête de taureau brodé dans des couleur gris perle. Et les disciples du clan qui les dominent tous se devaient être démarqué. Ainsi leurs hanfu serait quant à eux rouge cramoisie avec une ceinture noire.

Satisfaite je rangeais mes affaires et entreprit de reposer les livres où je mes avaient pris. J'étais en ce moment même dans la plus grande bibliothèque dans le quartier de Gangnam.

Starfield Library. C'était une immense bibliothèque avec les murs littéralement recouvert de bouquins en tout genre. Pour tous les curieux ou les passionnés de lecture, c'était l'un des endroits les plus fournis qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. À côté la bibliothèque municipale de Elsamaa n'existait même pas. Elle n'avait même pas de nom vraiment originale. Le village se situant à proximité de la forêt de Brocéliande, la bibliothèque s'appelait la bibliothèque de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, c'est le genre de bibliothèque ouverte deux à trois heures en fin de journée quatre jours sur sept juste à la fin des cours de l'école élémentaire juste à coté. Les livres étaient susceptibles d'intéresser seulement les enfants avec un minimum d'intérêt pour les histoires écrites. Quand arrivée à mes neuf ans j'avais lu tous ce qui s'y trouvait, je prenais connaissance assez rapidement des nouveautés. J'avais lu tous les livres qui y siégeait à cette époque. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds là bas depuis la fin du primaire et je ne comptais pas d'y remettre un orteil. Bref la bibliothèque Merlin l'Enchanteur était de la taille de deux salles de classe collées l'un à l'autre rien à voir avec cet endroit immense.

La Starfield Library n'avait rien à voir avec les bibliothèques que l'on peut trouver en France. D'abord la première chose qui m'a choqué outre le fait que je m'étais paumée en y allant et à une fois entrée, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de portique antivol ! Vous savez ce portail qui casse les oreilles à tout le monde quand le livre emprunté n'a pas été bien démagnétisé ? Celui que l'on trouve partout même dans une bibliothèque riquiqui que Merlon l'Enchanteur. Oui ils l'ont installé au cours de ma deuxième année au collège. Je ne savais pas vraiment l'intérêt de le faire. Ils craignent peut être des bambins de trois ans les leur volent pour x raison. Mystère.

La deuxième qui m'avait choqué était les supermarchés, les auditorium et autres salles ! Oui vous avez bien lu ! Une bibliothèque où l'on pouvait manger sans recevoir un regard désapprobateur et l'interdiction d'emprunter des livres jusqu'à nos premiers cheveux blancs ! En plus ses boutiques étaient intégrer dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y a pas comme dans les centres commerciales une galerie avec tout présenter. Là non. Vous entrez dans cet immense endroit et vous êtes directement dans la bibliothèque avec des livres à perte de vue et pour la plupart inaccessible si vous ne possédez pas des ailes ou un matériel d'escalade professionnel. Du coup vous pouviez aller acheter un snack au moindre petit creux sans jamais quitter la bibliothèque ! C'était même la raison principal qui faisait que je m'étais perdue à l'intérieur.

J'avais déjà vu de grande bibliothèque en étudiant à Paris, mais en comparaison elles semblaient toutes de taille dérisoire. Pour travailler je mettais isolé dans une salle renfermant de la documentation sur les pays étrangers et leur Histoire. C'était calme. Il n'y avait pas ce brouhaha incessant que l'on pouvait entendre ailleurs qui à force te donnait envie de te cogner la tête conte le mur.

En rendant visite à Mark chez lui, le maquilleur des TXT, je lui avais vaguement parlé de ma volonté de faire des recherches sur les tenues d'époques de la Chine. Il m'avait alors parlé de la fameuse bibliothèque qui avait ouvert ses portes il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il était sortit de l'hôpital il y a peu et était en repos complet chez lui pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Une chose était néanmoins positive en plus que je venais de tout finir était que ma fièvre était définitivement partie ! Mon système immunitaire s'était renforcé. Mon rhume envolé. Et même mon teint était beaucoup moins pâle. Le docteur Shim m'en avait fait la remarque et avait essayé de me demander comment ça se faisait que je paraissais soudainement en pleine forme. Je lui avais juste dit que j'avais trouvé quelque chose qui m'intéressait réellement.

Ma mère attribuait ma bonne santé à son rituel pour accroître l'énergie vitale qu'elle m'avait fait subir. En gros à du gingembre, de l'anis étoilé, du cèdre, une vieille chaîne en or, des rubans et un carré de tissu, mon énergie serait revenue me donnant pour la première fois depuis des années une allure d'humain en vie.

Cependant ce que j'ignorais c'était que cet état d'euphorie allait prendre fin bien plus vite que prévu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Juste une petite note pour vous dire qu'on arrive à une partie très sombre de l'histoire et qui va durer pas mal de temps. Je préfère prévenir._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Aujourd'hui fut le premier jour de ma descente aux enfers.

Je devais rencontrer à nouveau le producteur Zhong et la costumière en chef Lian dans la soirée au cours d'un dînner afin de leur présenter mon travail. Ce qui allait être délicat car j'avais une émission de télé pour les TXT dans l'après-midi qui risquait de me mettre en retard. Ainsi j'avais confié tous mes plans et croquis à Sora pour qu'elle les occupent en attendant que j'arrivais pour mieux expliquer mes choix.

J'étais dans le département des conceptions pour une réunion qui venait de se finir. Les idées des prochaines tenues des TXT avaient encore besoin de l'accord du directeur Kwang lors de la réunion prévu dans moins d'une heure. Je les avais déposé dans la salle où étais entreposés les tenues des garçons.

-Alors princesse on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Même les avances lourdes de TaeSuk, un employé de ce département, n'arriverait pas à enticher ma bonne humeur.

-J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir, lui dis-je en déclinant sa millième offre.

Je n'avais jamais accepté de venir avec lui. Il ne me mettait pas à l'aise et était trop insistant. Après j'avais toujours de bonnes excuses à part une fois où j'ai réellement mentit pour ne pas manger avec lui en prétextant la venue de ma grand-mère décédée. Bien sûr il ne savait pas quelle nous avait quittée.

-Encore avec ton petit-ami invisible ?

Que l'on soit d'accord je ne lui avais jamais dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un. Il se faisait des films tout seul. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça.

Je ne lui répondit pas et commençait à aller en direction de la salle pour récupérer les papiers pour la prochaine réunion. Seulement on m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena loin du département.

-Hé ! M'exclamai-je à l'adresse de TaeSuk qui m'avait empoignée.

Il me traîna jusqu'à un couloir vide. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur me coupant le souffle.

-Aïe !

-Maintenant ça suffit, dit TaeSuk dans une sorte de râle bestiale.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux me tordit l'estomac. Une peur longtemps enfouie remontai à la surface. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, ma respiration devenir saccader.

-Tu me fais attendre depuis trop longtemps ! Je n'en peux plus !

TaeSuk attrapa mes mains et les tint fermement. Puis il plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Je lâchai un cri d'horreur.

-Ta gueule, dit-il dans mon oreille sur un ton emplis d'un désir qui m'effrayait.

J'avais le sentiment d'être à nouveau jeune, très jeune et paralysée. Je voyais l'image d'un homme avec les mêmes yeux, la même expression sur le visage, la même lueur dans les yeux. Ce visage je le connaissais ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus ?!

TaeSuk se mit à lécher et à mordre mon cou me faisant crier. Je voulais le frapper, crier toujours plus fort, m'enfuir mais mon corps refusait de bouger !

-Lâche-moi ! Me débâtai-je.

-Ta gueule ! Dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Avoue que tu aime ça !

-Sale petite gamine ! Tu l'as mérités ! Tu m'a chauffée ! Tu le mérite !

À qui appartenait cette voix ? Qui ?

J'ai peur !

Des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux alors que je sentais TaeSuk écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes d'une manière fiévreuse. Cette agression était complètement différente du baiser de Blanche-Neige. C'était douloureux, agressif, haineux. Voyant que j'étais prisonnière de mon corps sans pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement, il avait lâcher mes mains et me touchait.

-Arrête ! Tentai-je de dire.

Plus je me débattais et plus il prenait du plaisir.

Maman ! Papa ! Au secours venez me chercher ! Ce n'est pas normal ! À l'école on ne se comporte pas comme ça ! Maman ! Papa ! Venez me sauver ! S'il vous plaît ! Je promet d'être une gentille petite fille ! Je promet ! S'il vous plaît ! Je veux un instituteur gentil ! Je ne veux plus continuer à faire du dessin ! Je ne veux plus aller à l'école !

-Alors Floireans on aime pas ça ? Pourtant tu savais ce qui t'attendais !

Une main se mit à toucher ma poitrine. Une horrible envie de vomir me prit à la gorge. Je devais respirer ! Je n'y arrivais plus !

La main descendait.

S'il vous plaît que quelqu'un vienne ! Fifi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je te promet de changer ! Je te promet de faire ce que tu me dis !

La main arrivait petit au niveau de mon bas ventre.

-NOOOOOONNN ! hurlai-je à peins poumons.

Ma voix résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans tout le couloir. Une force venant de je ne sais où, s'empara de mes bras et me permit de pousser au loin TaeSuk. Il se retrouva projeter contre le mur d'en face qu'il cogna fortement. Sans demander mon reste je m'enfuis en courant loin de ce monstre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi ? Pourquoi cet horrible impression de déjà vu ? Pourquoi cet homme avait le même rire que dans mes cauchemars ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semblait si réel ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je plus à respirer correctement ?

Je couru dans les couloirs bousculant tous ceux sur mon chemin laissant tomber toute forme de politesse. Soudain je reconnu la porte de la pièce où je voulais me rendre. La salle de stockage des tenues de scène des TXT.

Je m'y engouffrai et tombai à genoux.

Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exposer. Je la tenais entre mes mains et me mise à hurler et à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Non !

Je n'avais pas six ans ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cet homme ! Il ne pouvait pas être mon instituteur ! C'était inconcevable ! Pourquoi ?

-Ma petite Cocatrix ? Il faut que j'appelle le docteur Shim ? Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital ? Attends je vais chercher de la tourmaline et de l'encens à la ro..

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Hurlai-je en relevant la tête vers ma mère.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était arrivée, ni même depuis combien de temps je criai tout en essayant de ne pas m'en souvenir. La seule chose que je savais était que j'avais mal à la gorge mais encore plus dans mon être.

-Ma...

-Ta gueule ! Lui criai-je la voix pleine de larmes. En quoi ça me concerne tes histoires à la con ? Hein ? Est-ce que tes remèdes de charlatan marchent au moins ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Est-ce que ça a déjà protégé qui que soit tes conneries ? C'est même pour ça que papa est parti ! Je le comprend ! Tu ne m'as jamais protégée ! Quel genre de mère laisse ce genre de chose arriver à son enfant !

-De quoi est-ce que...

-Je te déteste !

Je me relevais tremblante de rage attrapait l'artbook que j'étais sensée montrer lors de la réunion qui avait dû commencer. Je le jetai à la tête de ma mère.

-Ça te plait n'est pas de contrôler ma vie, hein ?! Me faire venir ici ! M'obliger à retourner vivre avec toi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis fatiguée de tout ça ?

J'étais désespérée. Mes larmes coulaient à flots. Ma voix était rauque à force de hurler et de pleurer. J'avais à nouveau six ans quand je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais à nouveau quinze ans quand mes nerfs ont lâché.

-Floireans, tenta une nouvelle approche la femme qui m'avait mise au monde. S'il te plaît calme toi. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je te déteste ! Je déteste papa ! Je déteste Fifi ! Je déteste cette agence à la con ! Je déteste encore plus ma vie !

Je me précipitai hors de la salle. Si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais été capable de la frapper ou de me frapper devant elle. Je ne prêta pas attention à Blanche-Neige ni aux autres qui étaient dehors. Je me contentai de les bousculer sauvagement hors de mon chemin.

Je quittai ce monde pour lequel je n'étais pas faite et pour un monde de ténèbres où je connaissais enfin la vérité.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_** PDV Yoongi**_

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Je ne le savais pas.

Alors que nous avions finis notre entrainement de danse et que nous devions nous rendre au studio d'enregistrement, il y eut une certaine agitation dans les couloirs.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

-Oser faire à une enfant.

-Pas qu'une enfant, la protégée du président !

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Lin OhMin les a surpris. Il a immédiatement fait prévenir le directeur Kwang.

-Mais il n'était pas en réunion ?

-Normalement oui, mais il paraît qu'il manquait la styliste alors il était allé la chercher. En ce moment il est avec ce connard dans le bureau du président.

-Ils ont appelé la police ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. Ils veulent éviter le scandale.

-Mais et la styliste ? où est-elle ?

-Elle s'est enfuie.

Pourquoi tout ces chuchotements ? J'échangeais un regard avec les gars curieux. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

Nam voulut en avoir le cœur net et s'approcha vers les deux employés qui papotaient.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il poliment.

Les deux se figèrent puis se relaxèrent en reconnaissant Nam.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant les garçons ? Dit l'un des deux.

-Au courant de quoi ? Interrogea Jimin.

-Quelqu'un a surpris TaeSuk s'en prendre à la styliste Flo il y a environ une heure.

Nous nous figeâmes tous.

-Quoi ?! M'écriai-je. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait exactement ?

Les deux se regardèrent se demandant si c'était judicieux de nous en faire part. Après tout ce n'était pas un secret qu'on vouait une étrange amitié avec Cendrillon même si elle s'en moquait totalement.

-On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua honnêtement l'un des deux sous l'approbation silencieuse de son collègue. Tout ce que l'on sait est que c'est en train de se régler chez le président et que la styliste s'est cachée quelque part dans l'agence. Personne ne l'a vue ressortir.

Soudain la vision des scarifications sur le fin poignet gauche de Flo me revint en mémoire. Le docteur Shim m'avait dit qu'elle avait déjà tenté de se suicider à six et à quinze ans. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne réessaie pas sa chance. Même si son psy nous avait assuré qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

Une angoisse sans nom me prit soudain. Et si elle s'était jetée du haut de l'immeuble ? Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que des gens se tuent sur le lieu de leur travail.

-Où est Flo ?! S'écrièrent deux voix en même temps.

Je regardai surpris Nam. Nous avions parlé en même temps sur un ton assez élevé. Il devait aussi s'inquiéter. Nam n'était pas né de a dernière pluie. Il était très intelligent. Il savait que Flo voyait le docteur Shim donc il se doutait qu'il y avait plus que le traumatisme d'être la cible d'un anti-fan des TXT.

Les deux furent incapable de nous en dire plus. Ils spéculaient beaucoup sur ce qui était réellement arrivé à Flo et où elle pouvait être actuellement. D'un commun accord avec les gars nous partîmes à sa recherche. Nous nous étions séparé. J'étais avec Nam et Jin tandis que les quatre autres étaient ensemble.

Le premier endroit où nous pensions regarder était le toit de l'agence. Jin ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi était-ce un endroit urgent à vérifier. Eomma n'obtint jamais sa réponse car une fois là bas nous avions constaté avec soulagement que Flo n'était venue ici en aucun cas. Mais il existait d'autres façons de mettre fin à ses jours. Grrr ! J'en ai marre de penser au pire. Si ça trouve elle s'était isolée pour évacuer son stress après avoir subie je ne sais quoi !

Jin eut une bonne idée même si j'aurai aimé l'avoir en premier. Flo s'était peut être isolée dans un lieu peu connu des employée. Ainsi nous nous dirigions vers cette fameuse cachette des saseangs que nous avions mis au jour il y a quelques temps. Une fois devant l'entrée secrète, on était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle avait été scellée par la police et interdit d'accès.

Avant qu'une nouvelle idée germe dans notre esprit, le téléphone de Nam sonna et les Maknae ainsi qu'Hoseok eut une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles. La bonne nouvelle était que Flo était dans la salle de stockage des TXT. La mauvaise était qu'elle semblait en détresse et que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ce fut moi qui suggéra l'idée qui par la suite se révélera la pire au monde d'aller chercher sa mère. J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe, je vous le dis.

Sonia Lazard était une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui paraissait coiffés d'une manière surnaturelle en comparaison avec la tignasse châtain de sa fille. Dans sa chevelure on distinguait des mèches dorées et argentées qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Cette aura était d'autant plus augmentée par ses yeux très noirs ornementés par du maquillage cuivré. Cette femme était svelte et grande comme sa fille. Cependant je ne voyais pas de ressemblance avec Flo. Je suppose qu'elle devait ressembler d'avantage à son père. Ce qui me choquait à chaque fois que je croisais sa mère était la différence d'aura que dégageaient les deux femmes. L'une était morose et lugubre la majorité du temps mais pouvait devenir éblouissante certes le temps d'une seconde. L'autre était assez énigmatique, mystérieuse et bienveillante tout le temps. Sonia Lazard avait un visage que l'on pourrait dire rose, frais et lumineux=alors que le teint de Flo était pâle voir translucide la plupart du temps.

-Madame Lassardé, dit Nam qui était fébrile.

Il perdait rarement son calme.

-Oh mes petits Elfes que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Madame Lassardé, c'est urgent ! Dit Jin. Votre fille !

Le sourire doux qu'avait Sonia Lazard tomba immédiatement. Elle se redressa et s'approcha d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'à fait Floireans ?

-Elle a besoin de sa mère, dis-je simplement mais avec une urgence dans la voix.

Aussitôt Sonia Lazard courut dans la direction indiqué par Jin. Nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe devant la salle de stockage et là je sentis mon cœur se briser. Flo se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même tremblante et prise de soubresaut. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Elle hurlait en elle. Sa détresse était si grande qu'une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Cet enfoiré de TaeSuk allait entendre parler de moi.

La mère de Flo essaya d'approcher sa fille en lui parlant. Je ne compris pas un mot. Elles parlaient en français. Très vite Flo s'en prit à sa mère. De la douleur et de la colère se lisait dans ses yeux extraordinairement vert et brillants de larmes. Son visage joviale de ses derniers jours semblaient être à tout jamais perdu. Flo lança son artbook en direction de sa mère qui l'évita. Une pluie de dessins préparatoires s'abattit dans la pièce.

Flo sortit en trombe de la pièce et nous bouscula en s'échappant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant de force. J'avais reçu un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Floireans ! S'écria sa mère en sortant mais ne la poursuivant pas.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda d'une voix blanche Sonia Lazard.

Personne ne pouvait le dire à part qu'apparemment que c'était en cours de discussion dans le bureau du président Park. D'un commun accord nous nous rendions à la direction. Une vague pensée pour notre manager Choi qui devait nous chercher après avoir remarqué qu'on avait séché l'enregistrement.

-Les garçons ? Fit le directeur Kwang en nous voyant à la porte. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille, demanda Sonia Lazard affolée par ce que devait lui avoir dit Flo.

-Où est Flo ? Demanda le directeur Kwang en regardant autour.

-Elle est partie, dit Nam. Directeur Kwang s'il vous plaît dîtes-nous ce qui est arrivé.

-Navré les garçons mais cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Sonia entre je te prie.

Nous étions donc mis à la porte. Nous collâmes immédiatement nos oreilles contre la porte. Juste des sons étouffés et incompréhensibles étaient perçus. Malheureusement notre tentative de jouer les espions échoua lamentablement quand notre manager nous trouva.

Le manager Choi nous attrapa par les oreilles qu'il estimait trop baladeuses et nous envoya au studio d'enregistrement. Seulement avant même s'avoir fait un pas à contrecœur, la porte du bureau du président Park s'ouvrit en grand et une mère affolée en sortit.

Sonia Lazard ne semblait pas bien. Elle était pâle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Taetae inquiet.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas retenu ! Fit-elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Hoseok perdu.

-Ma fille ! Cria Sonia Lazard ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas gardé auprès de vous ?! Elle est en danger !

-Comment ça ? Dit Jungkook paniqué.

-Elle nous fait une rupture des humeurs ! Je dois y aller ! Elle doit être à la maison.

-Je vous accompagne ! M'écriai-je bien ne sachant pas ce qu'était une rupture des humeurs.

-Hors de question, intervint le manager Choi. Tu as entraînement.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et suivie Sonia Lazard jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Flo. Les garçons voulurent nous suivre mais le directeur Kwang et le président Park sont intervenus et ont traîné les autres membres du groupe au travail.

-Ça recommence, dit Sonia Lazard d'une voix blanche en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et une ambiance lourde et silencieuse y régnait. Les vieilles baskets que Flo portaient en toutes circonstance avait été jetées dans l'entrée.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demandai-je sentant une boule se former dans mon ventre.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se précipita dans le salon-cuisine. La première chose que je remarquais était le tiroir à couverts grand ouvert. Une très mauvaise impression me submergea. Je courrais jusqu'à la chambre de Flo et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

Je me figeai.

Flo était assise partir le dos contre son lit, la tête pendante et plus pâle que d'habitude, le regard vide. Un couteau de cuisine à la lame tranchante et rouge reposait par terre pas loin de sa main gauche. Son bras droit retombait aussi mollement sur le sol. Une flaque vermillon s'élargissait à vue d'œil qui prenait source sur le poignet droit.

Floireans Saunier venait de commettre sa troisième tentative de suicide.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello !_

_A partir de ce chapitre on va faire un bond dans le temps! Après pas mal de débats intérieurs, j'ai décidé de changer un peu la narration pour cet arc._

_Merci de continuer à suivre les mésaventures de Flo !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_PDV Externe_**

Floireans Saunier était un petit rayon de soleil. Elle était certes un accident aux yeux de tous mais un très bel accident. Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, ses parents sont tombés pour leur fille. Le jour de la naissance de Floireans la sage-femme demanda le nom du nourrisson, qui dormait dans le petit berceau en plastique posé à côté du lit de Sonia Saunier.

-J'avais pensé à Maighread, proposa Judwal Saunier.

-Et pourquoi pas Fionninghua ? Suggéra Sonia.

La sage-femme les regarda avec des yeux énormes. Comment s'écrivaient au juste Maig-machin et Fio-truc-muche ?

-Pourquoi Fionninghua plutôt que Maighread ? Demanda Judwal.

-J''ai eu un rêve offert par Dame nature et Fionninghua lui apporterai à coup sûr bonheur et prospérité.

Son mari soupira habitué aux drôles de lubies de sa femme. Judwal était un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, svelte et plutôt grand. Il arborait le même vert étonnant que les yeux de sa fille. Judwal Saunier enseignait la mythologie celte à l'Université de Rennes. Il avait été l'un des plus jeunes diplômés de sa génération et était très apprécié dans son domaine. Il s'était faite une petite réputation et ses recherches autour de la légende arthurienne comptait pour paroles d'honneur aux yeux de tous. Il avait déjà reçu des offres pour enseigner dans les universités les plus prestigieuses tels que Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, Amsterdam ou encore Tel-Aviv. Il avait beau toutes les déclinées, les offres revenaient de manière récurrente.

Judwal jeta un coup d'œil vers la sage-femme qui suait à grosses gouttes quant à savoir s'ils allaient vraiment donner un nom imprononçable et impossible à écrire à leur fille chérie. Sonia avait également remarquer la détresse de la sage-femme.

-Après réflexion, amorça Judwal, tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre la subtilité de porter un tel nom.

-Oui. Il est susceptible de provoquer des ondes néfastes auprès des personnes non initiées et simple d'esprits.

-Je me disais exactement la même chose. Que penses-tu, du coup, de Floireans ?

-Une douce chaleur s'est répandu dans mon cœur. Notre fille a lié son âme à ce prénom. Alors elle s'appellera Floireans Saunier.

La sage-femme se demanda si elle devait appeler le service psychiatrique. Cependant au moment où elle l'envisageait sérieusement, un médecin et ami proche de Judwal entra pour féliciter l'heureux événement et révéla à la sage-femme que Judwal était un éminent professeur de la culture celtique et que sa femme Sonia était la meilleure conteuse de légendes et la meilleure druide de la forêt de Brocéliande. La sage-femme avait beaucoup d'estime pour le médecin et ne dit rien. Elle laissa seulement vaguement suggérer qu'elle devait aller dire bonjour au docteur Arnold Fontaine, le psychiatre dans le service psychiatrie.

Ainsi Floireans naquit le treize juin dans l'hôpital de la petite ville de Suga.

Floireans avait un regard pétillant et faisait la fierté de ses parents. Très tôt elle développa un goût prononcer pour les arts et surtout le dessin. Très régulièrement les murs et des papiers gribouillés de toutes les couleurs formant des formes plus ou moins ressemblant à des créatures étranges les parcouraient. Il n'était pas rare que Judwal et Sonia trouvait leur fille de deux ans recouverte de peinture, de boue, de mousse, de purée ou de tout ce qui pouvait servir à faire des dessins. Les yeux pétillants vert profond de la petite fille marquait énormément les personnes qu'elle croisait dans le petit village.

Quand son père l'emmener jouer dans le petit parc à jeux en face de la mairie, personne ne doutait de la parenté. Cependant les gens étaient toujours curieux de savoir comment Floireans ressemblait si peu à sa mère. Sonia avait ce regard pénétrant, cette aura mystérieuse et pourtant bien veillante qui n'existait pas chez la petite fille. Floireans se montrait curieuse à propos de tout. Elle riait facilement aux éclats quand elle voyait quelque chose d'amusant. Quand elle était satisfaite de son dessin elle s'illuminait et l'affichait fière sur le frigo.

La famille Saunier vivait dans une ancienne ferme réaménagée un peu en dehors du village. Leurs voisins se résumait à deux vieilles personnes dans une maison à cinq cent mètres, un troupeau de vaches et la forêt de Brocéliande qui mangeait une bonne partie du paysage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de relief et la côte se trouvait relativement loin de Elsamaa.

L'ancienne ferme était une bâtisse grande et très agréable à vivre lors des grosses chaleurs mais extrêment glaciale lors des nuits d'hiver si la cheminée n'était pas allumée. La chambre de Floireans était extrêmement grande pour un bambin. Elle regargeait de couleurs dû aux dessins affichées sur les murs. Il n'y avait pas tant de peluche que ça mais un nombre assez impressionant de jouets représentant des animaux issues de différents folklores.

Quelques jours ont passé depuis la venue au monde de Floireans. Judwal et Sonia sont de retour à la maison avec leur enfant. Afin de l'accueillir dans ce monde Sonia profite de cette occasion pour réaliser un rituel pour la protéger. Elle répandit de l'encens au bois de santal, au myrrhe, à la rose et au jasmin. Elle jeta une poignée de pétales de roses séchées tout en récitant trois fois l'incantation suivante :

« J'invoque toutes les Energies de l'Est pour qu'Elles protègent ce cher bébé qui vient d'entrer dans le monde »

Judwal se prit au jeu et fit tout ce qui lui demandait sa femme aveuglé par le bonheur procuré par l'arrivée de sa fille.

Quelques semaines après ils organisèrent une petite fête avec leur amis pour leur présenter Floireans. C'était plus un goûter qu'une fête. Léonie, tout juste mariée à Gwendal Leroux amie proche de Sonia depuis leur adolescence était présente. Elles s'était rencontrée au collège à Rennes et étaient devenues très proches suite à une sortie scolaire dans le Vercors. Léonie avait marché malencontreusement sur un nid de guêpes et Sonia lui avait récité une formule magique en faisant tomber sur elle une pluie de plantes pour la soulager. Il y avait quatre autres amis des jeunes parents et quelques membres de la famille. Parmi les amis il y avait un collègue de Judwal et sa femme, la boulangère du village qui connaissait très bien les Saunier et un ami de longue date de Sonia qui malgré le fait qu'il vivait dans un pays étranger, parlait parfaitement bien le français.

Tous les invités furent bien d'accord sur une chose. Floireans était un bébé adorable et lumineux. Un véritable rayon de soleil. Voir Floireans aussi mignonne et pleine de vie donna à Léonie l'envie d'avoir aussi un enfant tout de suite. Gwendal avait compris le message peu subtil de son épouse et se promit de tout faire pour que leur famille s'agrandisse le plus vite possible. Le nourrisson planta ses yeux verts lumineux dans ceux noirs de l'ami étranger de sa mère. Ce dernier décela une âme créative et prédit à la jeune famille qu'elle aura un brillant avenir dans le monde du spectacle. La boulangère le traita de diseur de bonnes aventures à deux ronds tout en lui fourrant des brioches pralinées dans la bouche pour le museler.

-Tant que tu y est pourquoi ne pas lui parler des plans retraites. C'est juste un bébé ! Laisse la au moins apprendre à marcher et à parler avant de lui choisir sa carrière ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le divertissement que tout ceux que tu croises sont des artistes !

-Je sais déceler un talent quand j'en vois un, articula-t-il malgré les trois brioches dans la bouche.

-Très bien faisons un pari.

-Je t'écoute. releva le défi le jeune homme asiatique.

-Euh vous êtes sûrs de vous ? tenta d'intervenir pas trop sûr le jeune papa.

-Les paris sont un excellent moyens pour tisser des liens et améliorer les flux de la stabilité de l'âme, argumenta Sonia fascinée par la tournure des événements.

-Si Floireans deviens célèbre, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? demanda alors son ami.

-Si Floireans intègre l'agence dans laquelle tu travailles... je suis prête à adopter dix chiots et élever cinq poules !

Charlotte Panir détestait les animaux et fusillait du regard tout ceux qui entrait dans sa boulangerie avec même une mouche voletant autour. Si Charlotte Panir se mettait à élever des animaux, se serait coup sûr un spectacle extrêmement divertissant.

-D'accord mais on ajoute aussi quatre lapins.

-Comme tu veux. Mais si je gagne, tu devras admettre ton absence de don pour déceler des talents et porter une tunique druidique et m'envoyer la photo pour que je la placarde dans ma boutique.

-Humiliation contre une humiliation, commenta amusé Gwendal. Très intéressant. Ma petite j'ai hâte que tu grandisses.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous un très bon moment et Floireans avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait mis en jeu sa dignité.

Trois ans ont passé depuis la naissance de Floireans. Le couple Sonia-Judwal bat de l'aile. Judwal souhaite inscrire Floireans pour prendre des cours de musique, de danse ou alors de dessins afin de la familiarisée avec des enfants de son âge. Sonia, elle, souhaite que Floireans cultive sa pureté près de la fontaine de Jouvence dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Au début Judwal n'avait rien contre l'idée d'emmener Floireans à la découverte de la forêt légendaire. Après tout la forêt de Brocéliande faisait partie du patrimoine de la région.

Cependant il ne sut pas que l'objectif de Sonia était de jeter une petite fille de trois ans dans un bassin froid au cœur de la forêt. Quand il était rentré le soir même d'une journée de cours éreintante, il avait trouvé sa fille chérie trempée jusqu'aux os avec un gros rhume qui pourtant était aux anges. Son visage aux joues rebondies étaient couvertes également de boue tout comme ses mains. Elle refermait entre ses petites mains un écureuil à la patte blessée. Voir sa fille recueillir un écureuil pour le soigner n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Judwal. Après tout Floireans avait trois ans et avait déjà prouvé qu'elle avait un cœur attentionné envers toute forme de vie. Le véritable soucis était le manque de discernement de Sonia. On n'avait pas idée de faire subir des rituels aussi violents à des bambins. Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Sonia et Judwal. Floireans avait pris peur et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

Après avoir passé une semaine au fond du lit, Floireans entra à l'école maternelle. Floireans n'était pas très grande et plutôt maigre. Elle semblait frêle et maladroite. Ainsi en allant à la petite école maternelle accompagnée de sa mère, Floireans trébucha sur une feuille d'arbre devenue glissante à cause de la pluie de la veille. La petite fille tomba. Aussitôt Sonia tenta de l'aider à se relever. Mais lorsque Floireans releva la tête elle ne vit pas sa mère.

Non.

C'était une petite fille de son âge. Une petite fille aux cheveux d'un blond doré et aux yeux bleus lui souriait en tendant sa petite main.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda cette petite fille.

-Es-tu une princesse ? Questionna Floireans qui s'était relevée sans éprouver la moindre douleur.

-Hein ? Fit la petite fille.

-Tu portes une belle robe, expliqua Floireans avec un sourire lumineux. Les princesses portent de belles robes, donc tu es une princesse.

La petite fille blonde était vêtue d'une robe rouge et noire. La jupe était rouge et en tulle. Le haut était en dentelle noir avec un col montant et des boutons rouge. Une ceinture rouge avec un petit nœud papillon encerclait sa taille.

Sonia intervient en prenant dans ses bras sa fille.

-Excusez-la, dit Sonia à la femme qui accompagnait la petite fille. Ma fille regarde un peu trop les dessins animés.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit la voix douce de Floireans.

-Floireans ne sois pas impolie.

-Madame, dit la petite fille blonde en tirant sur le pantalon de Sonia.

-Mademoiselle Fiona, dit la femme affolée en essayant de tirer la petite fille en arrière.

-Madame, continua la petite sans tenir compte de sa nourrice. Est-ce que je peux jouer avec votre fille, s'il te plait ?

Ainsi fut la première rencontre et le début d'une longue amitié entre Floireans Saunier et Fiona Guillaume.

* * *

_Et oui on a fait un sacré bond dans le passé. Il est temps de découvrir la vérité !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même petit !_

_A la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**PDV Externe**_

Deux ans plus tard, les deux petites filles étaient devenues inséparables. Floireans et Fiona avaient toutes les deux, deux caractères bien différents. Fiona était une enfant choyée et toujours très bien vêtue. Coiffée à la perfection, aucune mèche ne décidait de se démarquer contrairement à la tignasse de Floireans. Fiona avait un goût prononcé pour l'univers Disney et le monde des poupées ainsi que des Barbies. La jeune Guillaume avait tout ce qu'elle désirait ce qui en étonnait plus d'un à Elsamaa.

Fiona était toujours très excitée et survoltée au moindre événement qui se passait au village. Elle courrait toujours dans tout les sens et entraînait Floireans dans ses escapades au plus grand désespoir de sa nourrice qui peinait à les suivre. Floireans bien que remplis de joie de vivre et avec les doigts constamment tâchée de feutres et de peinture, était bien plus calme. Elle avait appris à être bien obéissante et à être une petite fille parfaite pour calmer la relation entre ses parents. Elle essayait au maximum de ne pas être un fardeau pour ses géniteurs tout en gardant un sourire lumineux et son rire cristallin. Néanmoins à cinq ans il était difficile d'être toujours sage et n'opposait aucune résistance à l'envie de jouer plus d'un tour à la nourrice de sa meilleure amie. Il était difficile de ne pas être tenté de sauter dans les flaques de boues pour tester la résistance des nouvelles bottes de pluie de Fiona. Il était aussi bien plus dur de ne pas émietter tout le goûter hors de prix pour nourrir les poules du vieux fermier à la sortie du village. Sans oublier, cueillir les fleurs du magnifique jardin des Guillaume pour confectionner des philtres en tout genre ! Leur dernière invention en date, était d'empaler les hibiscus jaunes sur un petit bâton et tremper la pointe taillée aux ciseaux dans de l'encre et dessiner avec. Ce n'était pas super pratique, comme l'avait fait remarqué Fiona en voyant les mains entièrement bleues d'encre de son amie.

-C'est plus efficace d'utiliser ses mains, avait-elle conclu telle un chercheur devant le résultat de son expérience.

Alors que les vacances d'été touchait à leur fin et que la rentrée en dernière section de maternelle s'approchait à grands pas, la curiosité prit Floireans concernant Fiona. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Fiona était élevée par une nourrice qui en bavait à veiller sur une enfant qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Floireans lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas son papa et sa maman qui s'occupait d'elle, à moins qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus et...

-Je n'ai pas de papa et de maman, l'avait coupé Fiona avec un grand sourire. C'est papy qui s'occupe de moi et nourrice Andréa. Je vois papy une fois par mois. Il est très gentil. Nourrice Andréa est comme ma maman. Mais ne soit pas triste. Je suis très heureuse comme ça !

Floireans avait laissé échappé des larmes. Ce n'était pas parce que les parents de Fiona n'était plus de ce monde mais surtout que ses propres parents avaient cessé de l'aimer et se servait d'elle d'un excuse pour se disputer. Floireans était triste car même si Fiona n'avait plus de parents, elle avait toujours des personnes qui l'aimaient et qui s'occupaient d'elle.

Peu de temps après leur conversation, les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune Saunier sur l'identité de son amie. Elle se demandait qui était son grand-père si riche qui ressemblait à un souverain d'un royaume merveilleux. Fiona commença également à se poser cette question quand elle vit un homme habillé en costume et cravate sortir d'une drôle de voiture toute en longueur en compagnie de son grand-père qui était toujours vêtu d'une manière décontractée avec sa chemise à fleurs et ses lunettes de soleil sur le front.

C'était juste avant la rentrée. Fiona avait invité Floireans à jouer dans sa grande maison quand sa nourrice lui avait dit que son grand-père venait spécialement pour l'emmener à la Foire Celtique du village. Les deux petites filles du haut de leur cinq ans avaient alors vu cet étrange spectacle.

Le grand-père de Fiona, Gauthier Guillaume, rencontra ainsi Floireans. Pour lui elle n'était qu'une camarade de jeu de sa précieuse petite-fille qui aura tôt fait de l'oublier avec le temps en découvrant son destin. Cette petite Floireans n'était rien de plus qu'une petite mouche sans importance pour le moment. Il se promit, néanmoins, de veiller à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas un parasite quand elle grandira et découvrira la destinée de Fiona. Il emmena ainsi les deux petites à la Foire.

La Foire Celtique était un événement qui avait lieu tous les ans à la fin du mois d'août. C'était une sorte de fête médiévale qui célébrait la culture celtique tout en rendant hommage aux mages et aux fées qui habitaient dans la forêt. C'était le seul événement qui faisait que le village était le plus peuplé. Cependant cette année il semblait qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude.

Les deux petites filles s'amusèrent ensemble. Alors que Gauthier Guillaume était en train d'acheter du pain perdu pour les deux fillettes, l'homme qui l'accompagnait les surveillaient. Floireans était fascinée par ce costume impeccable que portait cet homme. Son papa portait aussi ce genre de costumes mais ils étaient bien moins flamboyants et bien moins soyeux. Une feuille dépassait de la poche du pantalon de l'homme. Floireans était une enfant éveillée et assez intelligente. Elle avait déjà commencé apprendre à lire par elle-même. Le mot qu'elle pouvait voir était le suivant : Arcanesun. Elle voyait aussi le début du prénom de sa meilleure amie.

Floireans était curieuse et demanda plus de renseignements à l'homme. Ce dernier s'empressa de dissimulé la feuille des yeux perçants de l'enfant en lui disant que ce n'était pas pour les petites filles. La curiosité de Fiona fut également piquée au vif mais n'obtint aucune réponse satisfaisante de la part de l'homme. Fiona voulut poser la question à son grand-père mais son gardien lui dit que ce n'était pas approprié d'importuner un homme si occupé pour des broutilles. Les deux fillettes ne comprirent pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire à part de ne pas déranger Gauthier.

Un stand de la foire permettait de poser toutes les questions que l'ont souhaitait à un voyant. Le seul inconvénient n'était pas son prix, au contraire la gratuité du stand était l'un des facteurs qui faisaient qu'il était attrayant. Le véritable frein de cette attraction était que toute l'entrevue n'avait rien de confidentiel vu que l'on était sur une estrade avec un micro en main assis face à l'homme et à sa boule de cristal. Cependant bien que c'était un énorme désavantage pour le poseur de questions c'était aussi un plaisir pour les spectateurs curieux d'entendre les demandes et surtout les réponses. Une personne était chargée d'arpenter la foule à la recherche de victi... pardon, de clients à mener sur l'estrade. Ce fut ainsi que nos deux fillettes se retrouvèrent sur l'estrade au moment où il y avait le plus de monde agglutiné autour de la scène.

-Bien mes enfants, posez votre question, disait le voyant avec une voix profonde et pleine de mystère.

Floireans ne savait pas trop quoi demander à part le moyen pour que ses parents s'aiment à nouveau. Voyant que Floireans mettait pas mal de temps à se décider, Fiona prit les devant.

Elle demanda de but en blanc quel est le rapport entre Arcanesun et son grand-père. Mais ce ne fut pas le voyant qui répondit. Il y eut comme une sorte de déclic dans l'esprit de Floireans et sans se contrôler révéla que Arcanesun était l'entreprise de Gauthier Guillaume et que Fiona devait être son héritière légitime. Elle exposa tous les indices et le grand-père et l'homme ouvrirent de grands yeux devant l'intelligence de cette gamine.

S'il semblait qu'il y avait plus de monde que les autres années dans ce petit village, ce n'était pas à cause de la soudaine notoriété nationale ou popularité acquise en un an. Le grand-père Gauthier Guillaume était sur le point de nommer son digne successeur et tout les membres de la famille directe faisait tout pour être dans les bonnes grâce du patriarche. Ils savaient que le vieux aimaient se rendre en Bretagne pour se reposer quelques temps. Les membres avides avaient découverts que Gauthier Guillaume serait présent pour cette petite fête de bourgade. Ils avaient alors fait tous le déplacement depuis Paris pour montrer leur ouverture d'esprit en se mêlant avec les "péquenots du fin fond de la campagne bretonne". Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendu un seul instant qu'ils rencontreraient leur futur patron, une gamine à peine sortie du berceau.

À partir de ce jour, Fiona fut sur la liste noire de la majorité des membres de la lignée directe et Floireans fut détestée et en même temps admirée pour sa perspicacité par la famille Guillaume et les villageois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_**PDV Externe**_

Le petit village d'Eslamaa n'a jamais eut autant de visiteurs après la Foire Celtique. La sécurité autour de Fiona avait été augmenté. Gauthier Guillaume faisait suivre sa fille par pas moindre de quatre garde-du-corps. Ce qui n'arrêtait pas les adorables oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines de la riche héritière de venir lui rendre des visites de courtoisie régulièrement malgré la méfiance du grand-père qui ne voulait pas que sa petite-fille soit influencée par le comportement de ses gens même s'ils étaient de sa propre famille.

Les semaines qui suivirent la Foire avaient vu Floireans et Fiona entrer dans leur dernière année de maternelle. Des changements notoires étaient également à signaler dans les comportements de deux jeunes filles. Fiona, comprenant peu à peu son importance pour le futur, semblait réclamer de plus en plus d'attention surtout envers Floireans qui elle perdait peu à peu son aura colorée et son altruisme. Alors que Fiona s'ouvrait de plus en plus au monde, Floireans se refermait et devenait morose.

Ces changements de comportements n'étaient pas très inquiétants pour les habitants du village. Il était évident que Fiona était heureuse d'avoir été reconnue dans la prestigieuse famille Guillaume d'Arcanesun alors que Floireans s'en voulait d'avoir attirer les foudres de la famille de son amie. Charlotte Panir, la boulangère, mettait ça sur la jalousie de ne pas faire partir de ce monde de paillettes.

Mais était-ce vraiment la cas ?

En tout cas c'était ce qui ressortait de l'extérieur.

Les parents de Floireans malgré leurs disputes continuelles avaient constaté que leur fille avait un penchant indéniable pour le dessin et la créativité. La seule décision qu'ils avaient prises à l'humanité depuis le prénom de Floireans était de l'inscrire à cet atelier de dessin pour enfant. Ce qu'ils ignoraient était que cette activité allait changer du tout au tout la petite Floireans.

Cet atelier de dessin existait depuis quelques années déjà et était tenues par deux instituteurs de l'école primaire. L'activité regroupait une quinzaine d'élèves et avait lieu quatre fois par semaines juste après les classes pendant une heure. L'atelier se déroulait dans une salle du côté de l'école maternelle dans laquelle était entreposée tous les travaux des anciens et des actuels participants.

Elsamaa était un petit village et ne comptait en conséquence qu'une petite école élémentaire. Un petit bâtiment aux couleurs rouge et rose avec une cours de récréation bien aménagé servait d'école maternelle et rassemblait trois classes, une pour chaque niveau, une salle de jeux, une cantine qui servait aussi pour les élèves du primaire et une salle pour la sieste sans oublier une pour l'atelier.

À moins de vingt mètre de l'entrée de cette école se trouvait l'école primaire. Bien qu'elle était composée de deux bâtiments, elle restait une petite école avec aussi une classe par niveau donc cinq classes. Les CP, CE1 et CE2 se trouvait dans un bâtiment qui était une maison. D'ailleurs au dernier étage se trouvait l'appartement de la directrice actuelle, Adénor Martin. L'entrée se trouvait séparée des autres salles de l'école. Au deuxième étage, il y avait la salle des CP. Pour y accéder il y avait un escalier en bois auquel il y avait des porte manteaux sur le mur le long de la ramper où les élèves déposaient leur veste et mettait des chaussons. Le premier étage qui avait son accès depuis un escalier de pierre de l'extérieur abritait la salle informatique peu utilisée et la salle des professeurs. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait les salles de CE1 et de CE2. Juste en face de cette ancienne maison il y avait un bâtiment plus moderne dans les tons beige et marron. Au rez-de-chaussé c'était la classe des CM1 et au premier étage celle des CM2. L'accès se faisait par le préau qui était suffisamment pour abriter la centaine d'élèves ors des jours de pluie. La classe de CM2 avait une particularité. Il y avait un balcon, interdit d'accès sauf pour nettoyer les brosses du tableau noir. Voilà c'était l'école de Eslamaa.

Ainsi le fait que l'atelier de dessins se situait dans l'école maternelle était un avantage certain pour Sonia et Judwal. Le fait que Floireans avait un net penchant pour les arts n'était pas la seule raison qu'ils l'aient inscrite. Souhaitant éviter au maximum la présence de l'autre, ils avaient là une occasion unique de se permettre de gagner une heure sur la confrontation inévitable avec l'autre en fin de journée. Judwal pouvait se permettre de flâner et de se détendre avec ses collègues dans les bars de Rennes et Sonia pouvait rester en communion avec les esprits de la forêt un peu plus longtemps.

Alors qu'il y a quelques années, Judwal et Sonia étaient le couple le plus heureux du monde. Maintenant ils devenaient un peu plus des ennemis et toute leur attention était concentrée sur la meilleure façon de nuire à l'autre. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde ce qui arrivait à leur fille. Ils n'avaient rien vu de l'état de détresse dans lequel était plongé la petite fille de cinq ans.

Floireans mangeait de moins en moins. Même si son teint était pâle à l'origine, il était maintenant cireux. Voilà quelques semaines qu'aucun sourire ne s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle était moins encline à des étreintes de ses parents et encore moins de Fiona. Floireans devenait aussi plus silencieuse. Elle restait des heures dans sa chambre seule à sangloter sans personne pour la consoler.

Même si elle débordait d'énergie et faisait les quatre cent coups avec Fiona, Floireans était considérée comme une enfant plutôt discrète ne créant pas trop de bétise. À part la fois où elle a révéler qui était l'héritier du groupe Arcanesun. En fait le mutisme de Floireans viendrait justement de ce jour. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La vérité était tout autre et horrible pour une enfant de cinq ans.

L'atelier était diriger par deux instituteurs du primaire. Maelis Le Braz et Lohan Lebesque. La première enseignait aux CM2 et le deuxième sera l'instituteur de Floireans l'an prochain.

Maelis Le Braz était institutrice la plus aimée de l'école. Elle était toute jeune. Elle avait été diplômée deux ans auparavant et avait été accueillit dans cette école. Bien qu'elle était très pédagogue, intelligente et gentille, c'était sa tante Adénor Martin qui l'avait fait intégrer l'établissement suite au départ à la retraite de l'ancien instit. Maelis Le Braz avait une personnalité douce et arrivait à se démarquer de sa position de pistonnée. Elle avait à peine vingt-trois ans. Elle avait de beaux cheveux châtains ondulés, une taille fine et des lunettes rondes adorables. Maelis Le Braz avait tout de l'institutrice gentille et modèle.

Lohan Lebesque était également un jeune professeur. Il était dans l'enseignement depuis quatre ans. Il était arrivé à Elsamaa deux ans auparavant. Avant il avait enseigné deux ans dans une classe de CE1 dans une école à Suga. Le cadre ne lui convenait pas à lui et à sa jeune femme. Ils avaient préféré le petit village à la ville. Il était très admiré et les filles de l'école n'étaient pas insensible à son charme, surtout chez les dernières années. À vingt-six ans, il s'occupait de cet atelier. C'était une tradition dans cette petite école, les derniers arrivés devaient s'occuper de l'atelier de dessin. Maelis Le Braz et Lohan Lebesque étant arrivés en même temps, Adénor Martin leur avait confié cette tâche. Ils s'en occupaient plutôt bien.

Généralement les enfants qui montraient de la passion dans les arts appliqués dès la petite section intégraient l'atelier dès qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge requis. Dans les années qui suivaient, il n'était pas rare de croiser ces chers vieux bambins, une fois à l'âge adulte, entrent dans des écoles de beaux arts ou dans des galeries d'arts. Bien évidemment tous ne devenaient pas de grands artistes ou même se détournaient de cette voix artistique vers d'autres. Mais la majorité d'entre eux se rappelaient de leurs premières années dans cette petite salle de l'école maternelle. Entre deux conceptions de jeux vidéos, entre deux plans architecturaux, entre deux créations de publicité, les souvenirs refaisaient surface arrachant un ou deux sourires nostalgiques ainsi qu'une petite larme pour les plus sensibles.

Cet atelier était l'ouverture de l'esprit. Un endroit où le talent s'exprimait, commençait à se développer. Alors qu'est-il vraiment arriver pour que Floireans une fois adulte n'en garde absolument aucun souvenir ? Du moins jusqu'à son agression.

Voilà la véritable histoire sur l'enfance détruite de Floireans Saunier.

* * *

_Hello, hello ! _

_Pour l'agencement de l'école je me suis inspirée de celle de mon enfance. Je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange comme école. Il y avait même un puits condamné dans la cours ! Je me rappelle des rumeurs que les profs faisaient courir exprès pour pas qu'on monte dessus ou qu'on passe derrière les classes de CP et CM1. Je pense les intégrer dans l'histoire..._

_Voilà je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'en parle. Surtout que ce n'est pas forcément très intéressant..._

_En tout cas merci de continuer à lire cette petite histoire (certes c'est le deuxième tome...). Laissez des review !_

_A la prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_Avant de commencer je voulais juste vous avertir. On va vraiment entrer dans une partie sombre et assez dérangeante à écrire, je l'avoue._

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser de n'avoir tarder à poster la suite. J'ai été pas mal occupée et j'ai aussi beaucoup hésiter à modifier ou non cet arc. Finalement je n'ai rien changé. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dîtes-le moi en commentaire !_

_Et aussi je veux vous remercier de continuer à suivre les aventures de Floireans !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_PS: Je rappelle que cette histoire est purement fictive !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**_PDV Externe_**

Lohan Lebesque était un tout nouveau instituteur de l'école primaire. Il prenait en charge les petits CP pour les guider dans l'apprentissage de la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul de base. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de faire entrer tous ces concepts dans la tête de ces chères têtes blondes. Pour son premier jour en temps qu'enseignant, on l'avait chargé avec Maelis Le Braz d'accueillir et de surveiller les élèves dans la cour de récréation vers l'entrée.

Lohan Lebesque souriait gaiement aux parents et aux élèves qui entraient dans l'école. Il était stationné au portail d'entrée. Soudain son regard accrocha celui bien particulier d'une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes qui tenait la main de sa mère. Elle était minuscule dans sa robe d'été blanche avec deux grandes fleurs blanches au cœur rouge. La petite fille avait une aura extrêmement chatoyante et innocente pour tout enfant de cet âge. Mais ce qui captivait le plus Lohan Lebesque était ses yeux. Ses yeux, oui. Ils étaient d'une couleur peu commune. D'un vert si profond et en même temps si lumineux qu'ils semblaient y avoir des paillettes dorées à l'intérieur. Quelque chose secoua Lohan Lebesque au plus profond de lui même. Alors qu'il voyait la petite fille avec sa maman passer devant l'école primaire pour se rendre à l'école maternelle, son estomac se retourna en voyant l'adorable sourire qui éclaira son visage. Des petites fossettes creusèrent les joues de l'enfant. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Se rappelant qu'il était marié et que cette gamine n'avait pas plus de trois ans, Lohan Lebesque se reprit et reporta son attention sur ses élèves. Cette première journée se passa relativement bien. Malgré tout l'esprit de Lohan Lebesque ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers les yeux extraordinairement verts de l'enfant. Même le soir en rentrant et en étant avec sa femme qui avait un an de plus que lui, il ne pensait qu'à cette gamine.

C'était étrange. Vraiment très bizarre. C'était comme si cette gamine lui avait jeté un sortilège. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il va se surprendre plus d'une fois à la chercher du regard. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette enfant au regard pénétrant. C'était comme si ses yeux vers avait happé son âme refusant de la lâcher.

Un jour alors que tous les professeurs sont réunis dans l'école primaire pour parler de différentes activités et des élèves, le sujet sur les nouveaux arrivés s'installa tout naturellement. Ce ne fut pas Lohan Lebesque qui aborda le sujet de l'enfant aux yeux verts mais Solena Deguignet, l'institutrice des petites sections.

-Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'animosité entre deux petits, dit-elle.

-Ils posent des problèmes ? Demanda Maelis Le Braz avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie à l'école élémentaire.

-Je ne diraient pas qu'ils posent vraiment problème. Après tout ils sont jeunes. C'est surtout qu'ils ont du mal à accepter la présence de l'autre. Pourtant ce sont deux enfants intelligents et mignons. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre à l'avenir.

-C'est vrai que de la haine naissent les plus belles histoires d'amour, fit l'institutrice de la moyenne section songeuse.

-En plus si vous voyez les yeux qu'ils ont, continua Solena Deguignet. Loïc a des yeux d'un bleu... vraiment extraordinaire. Et la petite Floireans... je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme ça, à part chez son père.

-Floireans... la fille de Judwal Saunier ? Celui avec des yeux verts ? Demanda la directrice Adénor Martin.

Aussitôt Lohan Lebesque se redressa aux aguets. Est-ce que leur petite Floireans était celle qui hantait toutes ses pensées ?

Alors que les mois passaient, Lohan Lebesque eut rapidement la confirmation que l'objet de ses pensées devenant chaque jour un peu plus impures était Floireans Saunier, fille de la conteuse Sonia et du professeur d'université Judwal.

Un lion rugissait en son être à chaque fois que Lohann ebesque apercevait cette enfant aux regard étonnant. Des scénarios se formaient dans son esprit un peu plus perverti par le sourire enfantin et innocent de la gamine. Alors pendant qu'il honorait sa femme, il ne pensait qu'à la petite.

Lohan Lebesque la vit grandir en deux ans. Solena Deguignet était impressionnée par l'intelligence de Floireans Il se révélait qu'elle possède une clairvoyance et une autonomie très étonnantes pour un enfant de cet âge. L'institutrice des deuxièmes années de maternelle dira la même chose tout en se disant déboussolé par la relation sous haute tension entre la petite Saunier et le petit Le Luyer qui même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup s'envoyaient beaucoup d'éclair à travers leurs yeux.

L'institutrice en question, explique aussi son incompréhension face à l'amitié étrange qu'il y avait entre Floireans et Fiona. Cette dernière était une excentrique venant toujours à l'école comme si elle se rendait à un bal et faisant tout pour se mettre en avant. Rien à voir avec la petite Floireans dont sa principale préoccupation était d'être sage et discrète.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lohan Lebesque quand il vit sur son bureau le dossier d'admission de Floireans Saunier rédigé par ses parents pour l'atelier de dessin. Le lion en lui rugit de bonheur et Lohan Lebesque ne pu s'empêcher d'en appeler au destin. Les parents de la petite Floireans accordait leur confiance à Lohan Lebesque ! Les parents de la petite Floireans lui confiait leur fille ! C'était inespéré !

La première séance de l'année à l'atelier arriva enfin. Et malgré l'excitation de Lohan Lebesque, il est extrêmement nerveux. Voilà deux ans qu'il épiait de loin l'angelot descendu parmi les Hommes. La voir assise au milieu de ces autres élèves insignifiants, et c'est tout son être qui est en ébullition. Lorsque enfin il lance la première activité en compagnie de Maelis Le Braz, il s'approcha de Floireans, qui avait déjà sortie ses crayons et qui se mettait au travail sans rien demander à personne avec beaucoup de joie.

Lohan Lebesque ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir de gentilles attentions envers elle. Il lui donne des pistes pour trouver les bonnes couleurs, où chercher pour trouver la bonne idée, expliquer plus simplement ce qui était demander, comment bien faire un tel trait, etc. Mais cette petite ingrate ne l'écoutait jamais. Floireans, au début, esquissait de vagues sourires qui très vite sont devenus plus rares jusqu'à bientôt disparaître.

Les pulsions de Lohan Lebesque prenaient de plus en plus le contrôle sur la raison et le moral.

Floireans était une petite fille éveillée et avait eut des soupçons naturels envers cet étrange adulte qui semblait plus la favoriser que les autres élèves. Cet instituteur était de plus en plus fréquemment sur son dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire quoi faire pour que l'oeuvre de Floireans soit parfaite. Mais Floireans n'avait pas les mêmes critères de perfection que les adultes. Après tout elle avait cinq ans. Floireans était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait Lohan Lebesque très étrange. Certes il lui disait qu'elle était adorable et drôlement éveillée comme tous les adultes. Mais quelque chose chez cet homme la dérangeait. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de sourire, l'éclat dans ses yeux ni même sa manière de s'adresser à elle.

Une armure va se former autour de Floireans. Son sourire disparaît. Ses yeux perdirent ses étoiles dorées. Son teint devient de plus en plus cireux. Floireans excelle dans le sourire de façade, son souhait le plus cher étant d'être une parfaite petite fille.

Un samedi matin, Floireans était chez Fiona. Fiona avait sortie ses barbies et les exhibait sous les yeux de Floireans.

-Elle c'est Barbie-Papillon ! Regarde comme elle est trop belle ! Grand-père dit qu'elle me ressemble. Mais moi je dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Bah oui je n'ai pas d'ailes sur le dos ! Même si serait trop bien.

-Tu en as déjà eu, l'année dernière, lui rappela Floireans son regard attiré par le mécanisme du mouvement des ailes de la poupée.

Floireans tournait la petite manivelle dans le dos de la poupée et observait les rouages qui se mettait en route, donnant l'illusion que la barbie allait s'envoler.

-Oui, pour le spectacle. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Là c'était pour de faux. Je ne vole pas pour de vrai et elles ne bougeaient pas comme sur ma poupée. Tiens là c'est Barbie Princesse Lac des Cygnes ! Elle est trop belle !

La robe bleu et rose avec les plumes en tulle et les paillettes émerveilla Floireans, qui laissa tomber la contemplation de la précédente poupée. Elle prit entre ses petites mains la Barbie et caressa doucement la robe. Elle détailla mentalement les différentes couches de la robe et essaya de visualiser les différentes étapes nécessaires à la réalisation d'une telle robe.

-Sa robe est super jolie, dit Floireans avec admiration.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai porter la même. D'ailleurs grand-père m'a dit que je l'aurai la semaine prochaine !

Floireans s'abstint de faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle voulait porter cette robe. Floireans aimait regarder les jolies choses, comme les beaux dessins de l'atelier, les fleurs sauvages de la forêt de Brocéliande, les tableaux dans les livres d'art de son papa, les vêtements chatoyants. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait en porter. Floireans aimait regarder mais pas s'approprier.

-Tu serais encore plus une princesse, approuva néanmoins la petite fille en imaginant son amie se pavaner dans ce genre de tenue.

-Les filles, dit Nourrice Andréa en entrant dans la chambre gracieuse de la jeune héritière. Vous venez vous promenez dans la forêt ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Fiona en prenant sa Barbie-Papillon d'une main et le bras de Floireans dans l'autre.

Il était courant depuis deux ans, que les deux petites filles se promènent en forêt accompagnée par Nourrice Andréa et les garde-du-corps de Fiona. Floireans avait encore entre ses petites mains la Princesse du Lac des Cygnes. L'ombre orange, jaune et rouge des feuilles en cette période d'automne, était projeté sur la poupée. Le jeu de couleur et de lumière qui en résultaient était époustouflant.

Floireans trébucha sur une racine d'un vieux chêne et tomba sur les genoux, les écorchant légèrement.

-Mademoiselle Floireans, dit Nourrice Andréa en la relevant et en prenant la poupée des mains de l'enfant, vous feriez mieux de faire plus attention où vous mettez les pieds.

Floireans rouge de honte d'être tombée bêtement alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement cette forêt, baissa la tête. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Cette plante verte vive avec des petits bourgeons blancs.

C'était LA solution pour réconcilier Papa et Maman tout en se protégeant de cet adulte bizarre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 **

_**PDV Externe**_

Floireans était depuis sa naissance baignée dans la culture celtique et surtout druidique. Elle était ainsi capable de reconnaître quelques plantes et leurs pouvoirs.

Là par exemple, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le houx. Il y en avait tous les Noël suspendu dans la maison et sa maman lui en faisait régulièrement la liste de ses vertus. Sonia avait raconter un nombre incalculable de fois comment lors de la petite fête de bienvenue pour la naissance de Floireans, elle avait aspergé sa fille avec de l'eau de houx infusé. Le houx avait des capacités de protection contre maléfices et les catastrophes et apportait la chance. C'était la plante par excellence pour résoudre le conflit entre Sonia et Judwal.

Floireans décida d'en ramasser un petit peu.

-Tu veux faire un bouquet de fleurs ? Demanda étonnée Fiona en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son amie.

-Pas...

-Les filles, dépêchez-vous, la coupa la Nourrice Andréa.

Les deux fillettes suivirent la Nourrice entourées de quatre garde-du-corps. Un peu plus loin, Floireans s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle avait repéré une autre plante susceptible de rabibocher papa et maman. Elle avait un peu de mal à se souvenir de son nom, mais son physique particulier faisait qu'il était impossible qu'elle se trompe. Comme plutôt elle en préleva trois branches. Floireans aurait aimé en prendre un peu plus, mais Nourrice Andréa s'était fâchée et avait montré son agacement. Finalement la promenade fut coupée court, quand Fiona marcha dans les orties.

Le soir à la maison, Floireans avait récupéré une petite ficelle et avait nouée ensemble les trois branches de la plante et les avaient accrochées sur la porte d'entrée. Ensuite elle avait pris les feuilles de houx et les avaient disposé dans un bol sur la table en bois du salon.

Sonia et Judwal ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ces étranges nouvelles décorations.

-Ma chérie, dit Judwal en se mettant à la hauteur de sa petite fille. Est-ce toi qui as mis ces plantes ?

Floireans acquiesça timidement en priant très fort dans son esprit que ça fonctionne. Judwal lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la tête. Ce fut là que Floireans se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père lui caressait la tête mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était doux et agréable. Rien à voir avec le maître de l'atelier dessin qui lui avait toucher ses cheveux la veille. Floireans ne ressentait pas la tendresse et l'amour paternel. Non c'était différent. Quand le maître le faisait, Floireans avait peur et se mettait à trembler. Quand Floireans tremblait, un rire grave sortait de la bouche du maître. Un rire qui martelait les tympans de la petite fille. Un rire qui hantait ses cauchemars. Le maître ensuite lui pinçait les joues en disant à quel point elle était mignonne. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Floireans qui ne comprenait pas ce que cet adulte lui voulait exactement.

-Ma chérie, dit Judwal. Pourquoi as-tu redécoré la maison ?

Floireans ne pensait pas qu'en ajoutant un bol et trois branches étaient de gros changements.

-Pour que Papa et Maman s'aiment, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en se mettant à triturer ses mains entre ses doigts.

Sonia qui avait tout entendu se pencha un peu plus vers les plantes et s'exclama.

-Mon magnifique phénix à bien retenu tout ce que je lui ai enseigné. Le houx, plante masculine dédié à Mars, a toutes les capacités pour éloigner les ondes négatives tout comme l'Hysope, la plante masculine de Jupiter. Tu es vraiment ma fille !

Le regard bienveillant et remplit de tendresse de Judwal se refroidit immédiatement.

-Tu oses pourrir le cerveau de notre fille avec ce genre d'absurdités ?

-Quelles absurdités, au juste ? Tu devrais être, au contraire, fier que ta fille soit si intelligente !

-En quoi apprendre à Floireans que le Houx ou je ne sais quoi est la plante d'un Dieu ou d'une planète ou même du trou de balle ?

-Judwal, tu deviens blasphématoire, monta le ton également Sonia.

Les deux parents de Floireans repartirent dans une dispute plus violente que les autres. Floireans s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa grande chambre. Les bras entourant ses genoux, elle tremblait et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis la veille éclatèrent.

Ratée. Elle avait encore ratée. Elle n'était décidément bonne à rien. Elle qui voulait être une parfaite petite fille, elle en était bien loin.

Le week-end fut morose dans l'ancienne ferme des Saunier. Judwal et Sonia ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole. Floireans avait décidé de rester silencieuse et de dessiner dans un coin du salon en se faisant la plus petite possible. Elle tentait de reproduire de mémoire la robe de la Barbie du Lac des Cygnes. Cependant en dessinant, la sensation des mains du maître sur ses petites mains la déstabilisa et la perturba. Floireans ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps et peinait à retenir ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour retranscrire la magnifique palette de couleurs de la robe. Finalement Floireans avait prit une autre feuille, rangé le rose, le jaune, le rouge et toutes les couleurs chaudes pour ne prendre que du bordeaux, du noir, du gris et du bleu foncé.

Au fur et à mesure que le mois d'octobre défilait, les dessins chaleureux et féeriques de Floireans devinrent glaciales et apocalyptiques. Il y avait des cimetières, des démons en tout genre et des monstres. Elle ne dessinait plus que ça. À la maison, à l'école et même à l'atelier. Floireans avait aussi laissé tomber son masque avec son faux sourire Maintenant, il était clair qu'elle était devenue froide, pâle, distante, morose. Néanmoins personne ne s'en formalisa vraiment. Les vacances approchaient, et par conséquence Halloween aussi. Les adultes pensaient que Floireans était juste dans l'ambiance de la fête des Morts qui arrivait à grands pas.

Le jour d'Halloween, Floireans avec Fiona firent le tour du village d'Eslamaa avec Judwal pour la récolte des bonbons. Fiona était la copie conforme de la Barbie Lac des Cygnes. Floireans avait quant à elle seulement une robe rose avec trois sorcières dessinées sur le devant, avec un petit chemisier blanc, des collants blancs et des baskets. Elle avait un chapeau de sorcière noir avec un ruban rose et un petit balais dans la main. Judwal avait suggérer en plaisantant que sa fille soit déguisée en Mercredi Addams vu son teint blafard. Mais il n'avait pas trouver de robe qui se rapprochait plus du style des Addams.

La robe de Fiona ne fit plus aucun effet sur Floireans. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus les couleurs chatoyantes qui la faisaient tant rêver. Maintenant tout ce que voyait Floireans était ses parents en conflit permanent et le maître qui n'était plus qu'une ombre menaçante et écrasante dans son pauvre esprit d'enfant de cinq ans.

Halloween, Toussaint, Fête des Morts, et les vacances passèrent. Le mois de Novembre était bien entamé, quand le corps enseignant va finalement convoqué Floireans et ses parents.

-Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, dit la psychologue de l'académie de Rennes. Que votre fille se comporte de manière étrange. Ses dessins sont lugubres. Son comportement envers ses enseignants est inapproprié. Sans oublier que son attitude envers ses camarades de classe est déplorable surtout envers le petit Loïc.

L'institutrice des troisièmes années reprit.

-On a essayé de demandé à Floireans si elle avait des problèmes mais elle ne dit plus rien. Pouvez-vous donc nous dire s'il y a des problèmes à la maison ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent puis observèrent leur fille. Floireans était assise sur la chaise entre Sonia et Judwal. Elle gardait la tête baissée et une expression neutre. Il était vrai qu'ils trouvaient Floireans un peu pâlotte ses derniers jours mais ce n'était certainement pas à cause de ce qu'il se passait à la maison. Après tout, voilà quelques semaines que le soleil se faisait plus rare. Floireans était sûrement en manque de vitamine D.

-Pas spécialement, dit Judwal. Floireans est une enfant adorable et très sage. Elle ne fait jamais de bêtise et se comporte comme un ange.

-Si elle se comportait vraiment comme un ange, souligna la directrice de l'école maternelle, alors elle ne ferait pas des croche-pied à son petit camarade de classe.

-Ma chérie, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Fit choqué Judwal.

En effet ce matin même, Floireans se faisait chahuté par Loîc depuis leur arrivée dans la salle de classe. Floireans avait profité d'un moment d'inattention du garçon pour le faire tomber alors qu'il courrait dans la cours de récréation. Ce fut même le signal qui avait amené les parents dans le bureau de la directrice en compagnie de ces trois femmes et de Lohan Lebesque.

-Les dessins de Forieans sont également inquiétant, dit Lohan Lebesque en montrant les derniers travaux de l'enfant.

Les pages étaient noircies entièrement et avec de la peinture blanche des araignées, des monstres et des chauves-souris étaient gribouillés. Les traits de dessins n'avaient plus rien de l'innocence et de la douceur d'une enfant mais étaient précipités, saccadés, tranchants.

-Soit votre fille est en train de virer gothique, dit Lohan Lebesque.

-Soit elle présente de graves troubles psychologiques, termina la psycholoque.

Judwal sourit alors que Sonia éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ils venaient de voir les tombes, éléments récurrents dans les dernières œuvres de leur fille.

-Je pense que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Judwal. Voyez-vous ma tante est décédée récemment et nous avons assisté à son enterrement. N'ayant pas pu trouver quelqu'un pour la garder, nous avons dû prendre avec nous Floireans.

Tante Jaqueline était la grande-sœur du défunt père de Judwal. Elle aimait les animaux et s'occupait dans ranch en Normandie. Mais voilà, tante Jaqueline s'attachait vite et profondément aux chevaux. Dès qu'il y en avait qui partaient, qui étaient acheté ou qui mourrait, elle était assez profondément affecté. Jusqu'au jour, où son cheval préféré, qu'elle avait élevé depuis plus de dix ans soit retrouvé mort dans son box. Le choc avait été violent. Tante Jaqueline avait noyée son chagrin dans l'alcool. Cela faisait trente ans qu'elle n'avait presque pas été sobre. Entre temps elle avait aussi perdu son mari qui était parti pour une femme moins « zoophile » comme il l'avait qualifiée. Petit à petit, elle avait aussi perdu son ranch et sa fille l'avait quitté pour le Brésil pour sauver les gorilles de la forêt amazonienne. Finalement Tante Jaqueline était tombée dans un coma éthylique et y avait succombé le jour de la Toussaint.

-Oh tout s'explique, dit la psychologue. À cet âge les enfants peuvent être vite impressionnés. C'est toujours éprouvant d'assister à l'enterrement d'un membre de la famille. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide je peux vous conseiller pour aider Floireans à traverser cette épreuve.

C'était faux.

La vérité était que Floireans n'était pas particulièrement proche de cette femme. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre et sentant pas très bon quand elle la voyait. Floireans se tenait toujours le plus loin possible de Tante Jaqueline. Floireans n'avait pas été spécialement affecté par sa mort. Moins que Sonia, bien qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des Lazard. C'est juste que comme Tante Jaqueline était quatre-vingt pour cent de la journée saoule, elle racontait n'importe quoi mais qui avait étrangement du sens pour Sonia. Judwal lui s'était demandé par quel miracle elle n'avait pas réussit à attraper une cirrhose du foie.

Le processus de l'enterrement, était ce qui avait vraiment marqué Floirans. Par perturbé, juste fascinée. Elle était curieuse par cet étrange événement procédé par les adultes. Pendant toute la cérémonie, Floireans avait observé le visage des membres de familles dont la plupart elle ne connaissait ni le lien de parenté, ni le nom. Elle s'était aussi demandé le vrai but de cet homme dans ce costume hors du temps qui parlait une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle avait aussi observé les vitraux de l'église et leur lumière se reflétant sur le sol de pierre. Un regain d'intérêt pour son ancien monde s'était légèrement rallumé avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les cendres, après qu'elle est croisé un homme ressemblant au maître de dessin.

Le corps enseignant prirent cette explication comme plausible et n'ajoutèrent rien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_** PDV Externe**_

Un plan avait germé dans l'esprit tourmenté de la petite Floireans. Elle ne savait s'il allait fonctionner réellement. Pour ce faire elle devait abandonner son objectif premier. Cependant Floireans ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Son état se dégradait. Elle le savait et elle peinait de plus en plus à le cacher.

C'était décidé Floireans devait quitter l'atelier coûte que coûte.

Bien avant cette décision, Floireans s'était déjà fortement désintéressée du dessin. Ces dessins bien qu'emplis d'un message de SOS, n'étaient pas visible de quiconque. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir un crayon sans avoir à nouveau cette horrible sensation sur elle et ce rire effrayant résonnant dans son cerveau.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, l'occasion parfaite se présenta. Aujourd'hui, il avait neigé énormément, et les élèves avaient été autoriser à rester dans la salle de jeux pendant la récréation, la météo étant déplorable. Fiona avait ramener sa corde à sauter et montrait à qui voulait le voir ses talents dans ce domaine. Elle était capable de tenir longtemps sans se prendre les pieds une seule fois dans sa corde et sans fouetter les autres. Ce qui faisait d'elle la star de la récré.

Floirans se tenait un peu à l'écart, incapable d'être aussi douée que son amie et surtout ne souhaitant pas montrer son manque d'énergie à cause de repas trop peu copieux.

-Alors Quatre Yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Le petit garçon qui venait de parler avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, un teint de porcelaine parsemé de tâches de rousseur sur les joues et des yeux profondément bleu. Son regard était emplis d'arrogance des Le Luyer. Les Le Luyer était une famille plutôt haut placé dans le village. L'oncle de Loïc était le maire de la petite bourgade. Son grand-père possédait la salle de fête et faisait des dons régulièrement à l'hôpital à Suga. Ses parents travaillaient à la préfecture de Rennes, du moins c'était ce que tout le monde disait, alors que Léonie Leroux qui y occupait un poste important n'avait pas souvenir deles avoir déjà rencontré. Le grand-père Le Luyer était aussi peu présent physiquement mais son nom était régulièrement sur les lèvres de tout le monde. La mère deLoïc faisait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école d'Elsamaa.

Floireans était restée silencieuse face à l'insulte de Loïc. Depuis maintenant un an, une myopie avait été révélée chez Floireans et elle portait des lunettes. Cependant la guerre qui opposait les deux enfants remontait dès leur tout premier d'école. Floireans avait par inadvertance renverser son jus de fraise sur la chemise blanche et inexplicablement très chère que portait le petit Loïc. Aussitôt une haine réciproque était née et ne semblait que se renforcer aufur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Hé, tronche de fesses tu m'écoutes ? Dit-il en la poussant.

Floireans prit grandement sur elle pour l'ignorer. Elle avait vu la maîtresse sortir de la classe accompagner un première année au petit coin. Ce n'était pas le moment d'agir.

-Je pense que tu es une sorcière, continua l'enfant en cherchant à capter l'attention de Floireans. Sinon comment est-ce qu'une mocheté comme toi avec des yeux aussi horribles est la chouchoute de maître Lohan ? Personne ne t'aime. La preuve Fiona préfère impressionner les autres qu'être avec une tronche de fesses. Oh ! J'y suis ! Maître Lohan aime les tronches de ….

PAF !

Le coup était partit avant même que Floireans est pu le retenir. Une rage sans nom avait explosé en elle, dès que Loïc ait parlé du maître. Elle devait se dé pis pour son plan. Tout ce qui comptait était que quelqu'un paie. Et ce quelqu'un était Loïc. Elle mettait toute sa force dans ses morsures, ses poings et ses coups de pieds. Loïc ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il rugissait aussi fort que Floireans mais répliquait avec bien plus de violence.

L'énorme bagarre attira tous les élèves. Certains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. D'autres était surexcités, et la plupart des plus petits était terrifiés en voyant du sang couler du nez de Floireans et la lèvre de Loïc ouverte.

Les instituteurs durent se mirent à deux pour séparer les enfants. Ils furent immédiatement emmené chez la directrice qui convoqua les parents sans délais.

-En quatorze ans de carrière je n'avais jamais vu ça, explosa la directrice des maternelles dans le bureau peu après l'arrivé des parents de Floireans et de la tante de Loïc. Inadmissible. Des enfants se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Et pourquoi pas l'apocalypse ?

-Calmez-vous, madame la directrice, tenta une approche la tante de Loïc. Il y a forcément une explication.

-Une explication ? Vous croyez que je ne leur pas déjà demandé ? Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils l'avaient chacun chercher.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, dit Sonia. Ils ont besoin de se défouler pour laisser exprimer leur jeunesse.

-Madame Saunier, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les enfants n'ont pas besoin de se battre pour se défouler. Je suis navré mais je vais devoir sévèrement punir.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas méchant, intervint Judwal sous l'approbation de la tante de Loïc. Sans oublier qu'ils n'ont que cinq ans...

-Monsieur Saunier, il est important que vous sachiez que cette guéguerre entre les deux dure depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré la première fois à l'page de trois ans ! Ils se détestent et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent véritablement. Croyez-moi.

-Quelle punition préconisez-vous ?

-Je pensais les renvoyer une semaine mais ça ne servira à rien, dit la directrice. Les vacances approche bientôt. Ils seront privé tous les deux des activités et du spectacle de fin d'année scolaire et aussi de la kermesse de Noël.

-Sans vouloir retourne le couteau dans la plaie, dit la tante de Loïc, c'est Floireans qui a donné le premier coup. Elle devrait avoir une punition en plus pour avoir défigurer mon neveu. Je vous rappelle qu'il est un Le lUyer.

-Madame Le Luyer, intervint Judwal soudainement hostile envers cette bonne femme. C'est votre précieux neveu qui a prouvé ma fille. Il est juste qu'ils reçoivent tous les deux la même punition. Le statue sociale ne devrait pas jouer dans ce cas là.

-Monsieur Saunier, j'ai énormément de respect envers vous mais rendez vous compte à l'évidence, votre fille est une sauvageonne qui est incapable de supporter la critique.

Judwal se leva aussitôt pour faire face à cette bourge.

-Vous osez insulter ma fille de sauvageonne ?! Pour qui vous prenez-vous au juste. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ma fille et en dire du mal. Madame la directrice, ma fille est certes celle qui a attaqué la première mais c'est elle qui se fait insulter par ce petit morveux.

Madame Le Luyer se leva à son tour.

-Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire sur mon neveu.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me coller un conseil de discipline sur le dos ? Sur celui de ma sauvageonne de fille ?

-Vous pensez que je n'ai pas les moyens de vous pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Alors là j'aimerai bien voir quelles sont les relations des Le Luyer pour oser faire du chantage envers un professeur d'université. À votre avis que dira e conseil d'administration quand il saura que les Le Luyer font tout pour couvrir les bêtises de leur prodige au détriment des autres.

La tante de Loïc allait répliquer, quand la directrice tapa du poing sur la table. Non, mais elle l'avait vraiment fait. Sa main avait heurté violemment le bois du bureau et un boum avait retentit dans tout le bureau faisant sursauter tous ceux présents. Elle cacha tant bien que mal la douleur qui se répandait jusqu'à son système nerveux et prit la parole.

-Votre comportement est horriblement enfantin et honteux dans ce bureau, dit-elle. Dans cette école je n'accepterais aucune injustice. Dans cette histoire, je tiens Floireans et Loïc aussi responsables l'un que l'autre. Ainsi en plus des interdictions que j'ai énoncé avant je supprime le droit à Loïc de participer au club de foot de l'école élémentaire et les rencontres sportives scolaires de cette année. Si son comportement ne s'arrange pas j'ai bien peur qu'il devra les oublié jusqu'à ses sept ans. Quand à Floireans, je connais son talent et sa passion pour le dessin. Ainsi je lui interdit l'entrée dans l'atelier de dessin aussi longtemps que nécessaire. J'en informerai ma collègue de l'école primaire sans délais.

-Comment se fait-il que cette gamine soit juste privée d'un atelier à la con et mon fils de ses activités sportives c'est scandaleux !

-Madame Le Luyer, Loïc est un enfant très éveillé avec des aptitudes exceptionnelles dans la sport. Au même titre que Floireans a un certain don en dessin. Les deux seront privés de ce qu'ils aiment le plus au monde et si vous continuez à créer un tel tapage je m'arrangerais pour étendre cette interdiction jusqu'à leurs quatorze ans.

Ils quittèrent le bureau tous les clans fulminants chacun de leur côté.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour défendre ta fille ? Lança Judwal alors qu'il tenait la main de sa fille.

-Je priai pour la paix et les bonnes ondes. Cette pièces était affreusement aux mains des tourments.

-Tu ne veux donc pas protéger ta fille c'est ça ? Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as fait un enfant !

Ces mots heurta profondément le cœur de Floireans plus profondément que l'aurait pensé ses parents. Mais pour l'heure actuelle un seul mot tournait en boucle dans la tête de cette fille au nez ensanglanté.

Liberté.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**PDV Externe**_

Cette fille était redoutablement intelligente pour son âge. Comment une fille aussi adorable et désirable que Floireans pourrait soudainement se battre violemment au point d'être interdite d'activités créatives ? Elle l'avait planifiée.

Lohan Lebesque ne supportait pas de voir sa domination sur elle disparaître peu à peu. Il avait peu à peu développé le désir ardent de la soumettre, de voir la peur briller dans ses yeux. Mais c'était fini. Floireans reprenait des couleurs. Souriait à nouveau de ce sourire qui rendait fou Lohan Lebesque. Son aura délicieusement fade était redevenu innocente, lumineuse, chaleureuse. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le corps enseignant était satisfait que la petite Floieans se soit reprise bien que Loïc était visiblement celui qui lui cherchait des noises.

À chaque fois que Lohan Lebesque posait les yeux sur cette enfant, sa mâchoire se contractait, ses dents crissaient et ses poings se serrèrent. Un désir obsessionnel grandissait en lui. Un désir de la soumettre. Un désir de lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'elle donnait à tout le monde sauf à lui. Un désir de briser cette enfant au plus profond de son âme et de sa chair.

Floireans osait éclater de rire aux côtés de cette gosse de riche. Floireans osait même sourire à son institutrice alors qu'elle l'ignorait royalement ! Floireans était redevenue la petite fille discrète mais adorable que tout le monde à vu grandir. Floireans cachait son intelligence presque maléfique sous ses grands yeux pétillants. Cette enfant était capable de manipuler les adultes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

La flamme qui était apparue deux ans auparavant, prenait possession de l'esprit de Lohan ne pouvait pas la contenir. Il se défoulait lors de ses rapprochements avec sa femme. Peu à peu il remplaçait le visage de son épouse par celui de Floireans, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire sur cette enfant pour la punir. Son épouse le trouvait plus brusque, plus sauvage, plus dominant. Bien que cela ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement, elle se demanda vaguement d'où lui venait toute cette vigueur. Ce qu'elle ignorait était que l'esprit de son mari devenait chaque seconde un peu plus malsain et immoral.

Bien que Floireans soit enfin libérer de l'emprise de ce maître, elle n'en était pas moins la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde. Depuis sa bagarre non prémédité, ses parents semblaient plus en colère. Floireans s'en voulait à mort que la petite fille modèle qu'elle était sensée être, ait laissé place à une sauvageonne dont personne ne voulait la naissance.

Floireans ne savait plus quoi faire pour réconcilier ses parents et faire en sorte qu'ils l'aiment à nouveau. Juste avant le réveillon de Noël, des membres de la famille étaient venus passer les fêtes chez eux. Accompagné par ses grand-parents maternels, Floireans était aller dans la forêt et malgré l'hiver et la neige, elle avait ramassé un maximum de houx qui portait leurs fruits rouges. Elle en avait fait des bouquets et avec l'aide de sa grand-mère en avait accroché partout dans l'ancienne ferme.

La conséquence qu'il y eut, fut une claque sur les joues de Floireans qui était revenu trempée avec un début de fièvre et fut envoyer dans sa chambre. Ses parents s'étaient disputés de plus belle mais cette fois leur colère s'était rejointe pour s'en prendre aux Lazard qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on leur criait dessus.

-C'est complètement irresponsable d'emmener une enfant dans la forêt par ce temps ! Hurla Judwal. Que serait-il arrivé si elle était tombée gravement malade, ou si vous vous étiez écroulés ?! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes narcoleptique Edwina. Et quant à vous Kilien vous faites de l'hypoglycémie ! Floireans n'a que cinq ans, bon sang !

Même Sonia avait haussé le ton, prenant la défense de sa fille pour son bien.

Mais Floireans ne comprenait pas. Comme d'habitude elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin en larme. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait finissait inexorablement par une violente dispute. Sa joue chauffait énormément. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était difficile. Elle avait besoin de s'exprimer. Floireans tira de sous son lit son matériel de dessins et se remit à peindre, à imaginer un monde coloré où tous les enfants étaient acceptés. Un monde où chacun aimerait son prochain. Un monde sans bagarre, sans méchant, sans dispute.

La nuit où le Père Noël était sensé faire sa tournée, Floireans ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait pas été très sage ses derniers temps. La raison de son existence était de rendre heureux ses parents. C'était ce que lui avait dit Fiona. Même si elle n'avait plus les siens, sa famille était heureuse qu'elle soit là, du moins son grand-père. Mais Floireans ne rendait pas heureux ses parents.

Alors qu'elle entendait encore les cris en bas dans le salon, Floireans rêva d'un ami qu'elle pourrait serrer dans ses bras, d'un ami qui ne la jugerait pas, d'un ami qui ferait attention à elle, d'un ami pour dormir avec en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Elle rêvait plus d'un ami, elle rêvait d'une famille aimante et câline. Floireans rêvait d'une peluche. Mais pas d'une peluche qu'on voyait partout dans les magasins et qu'elle avait aussi dans son immense chambre. Un doudou. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Son propre doudou rien que pour elle.

Floireans sortit en tapinois de sa chambre et se rendit dans le grenier. Même si le grenier était poussiéreux et lugubre, il n'avait jamais vraiment effrayé Floireans. Elle attrapa de vieux vêtements que plus personne ne portait, prit une vieille boîte à couture laissé par la vieille tante de sa mère et redescendit tout aussi discrètement dans sa chambre.

Florieans fit un croquis de l'apparence que son doudou devait avoir et se mit au travail.

Même s'il était extrêmement maladroit, il était son doudou. Un petit extra-terrestre de toutes les couleurs, un peu tordu, avec des yeux en bouton et un sourire un peu biscornu. Il était le gardien de Floireans et elle ne comptait pas se séparer de lui.

Ce fut ainsi qu'était né Siwgr.

* * *

_Petite note : siwgr veut dire sucre en gallois mais Floireans n'a pas remarqué (le destin...😁 )_

_Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite de "Bas les Masques!" je voulais vous remercier de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui j'en suis bien consciente devient vraiment sombre. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que l'intrigue va s'alléger. Je suis en train de travailler sur le troisième tome et ce n'est pas très gai pour l'instant. Bref vous verrez en temps voulu. On s'approche tout doucement de la fin de ce tome 2 qui traite surtout de l'enfance de Flo._

_A cause de la situation actuelle en France (d'ailleurs rester en bonne santé!), je m'avance plutôt vite et ayant également du temps, j'en ai profité pour dessiné le fameux Siwgr, le doudou réalisé par Floireans. Je l'ai mis en tant qu'illustration du tome 2. J'espère que ça vous plaît!_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_** PDV Externe**_

Noël passa, puis les jours, les semaines et enfin les mois. Floireans a maintenant un an de plus. Et cette année fut assurément l'une des plus noires de sa courte vie.

Depuis quelques jours, un froid glacial s'était abattu sur l'ancienne ferme des Saunier. La tension était tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Entre Judwal et Sonia, il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun amour ni même partiel d'affection. Il était difficile d'imaginer à l'heure actuelle, il y avait eut un amour ardent entre ses deux êtres.

Léonie Leroux qui était venue avec sa fille de trois ans, prendre le thé un après-midi était étonné de voir l'atmosphère dans le couple. Elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir que Floireans restait toujours une petite fille adorable et mignonne. Léonie Leroux avait vu Floireans à sa naissance et la voyait de temps en temps. Cependant depuis la naissance de sa propre fille Chloé, Léonie n'avait pas revue Floireans, et croisé Sonia.

-Soso, dit Léonie en regardant Floireans qui laissait Chloé tirer ses cheveux dans tous les sens et lui piquer ses jouets.

-Oui, dit Sonia en versant de la limonade dans son verre.

-Ta fille encaisse bien les disputes entre toi et Judwal ?

-Oui. Floireans est très mature et comprend parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passe. Elle sait que nous le faisons pour son bien.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ? Insista Léonie en prenant son verre. Après tout Floireans n'a que six ans.

-L'autre jour, Floireans a insisté pour faire les courses à l'épicerie toute seule comme une grande, dit fièrement Sonia en lui tendant des biscuits au gingembre.

-Toute seule ? Fit choquée Léonie. Et tu l'as laissée faire ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive. Elle est née sous une bonne étoile et est très bien protégée. Enfin tant que son père est loin. Il la surprotège. Il faudra bien qu'elle devienne autonome.

-Mais elle n'a que six ans.

-Léo, dit Sonia. Je t'aime énormément, mais je ne pense pas que l'éducation de ma fille te concerne réellement. Je te laisse élever Chloé comme tu l'entends.

Léonie se vexa légèrement puis lui sourit.

-C'est vrai excuse-moi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ça ne concerne que toi et ton mari.

-Au nom de Dame Nature, arrête de dire que Judwal est mon mari, j'ai des nausées rien que d'y penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? Il gagne de l'argent, est attentionné et aime les enfants, il aime même ton métier.

-Monsieur a décidé de partir.

-Partir ? Partir où ? Fit surprise Léonie.

Elle voyait très mal ce papa poule s'éloigner de sa fille plus d'une journée.

-Dès la rentrée prochaine il travaillera à l'Université d'Oxford.

-Mais c'est génial ! C'est l'une des université les plus prestigieuses au monde ! Vous allez alors tous partir en Angleterre ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais abandonner mon métier, et Floireans ses amis, pour suivre cet égoïste à l'étranger ? Il est hors de question pour nous deux de partir.

-Alors il a refusé ce poste ?

-Non. Il est trop têtu. Il part là-bas et reviendra le week-end. Pour tout te dire, je préfère. Je le verrai moins souvent.

Léonie était perplexe. Le couple était aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Léonie éprouvait un peu de peine pour Floireans qui se retrouvait ballottée entre les deux. Floireans semblait néanmoins parfaitement épanouie et était une gentille fille. Un sourire de tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres de Léonie en voyant Chloé s'accrocher à Floireans. Il était amusant de voir que les deux petites filles avaient des similitudes. Bien que Chloé soit une petite blonde et Floireans avait une chevelure châtain, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux verts. Ceux de Chloé comportait des nuances de bleus et de marron, alors que ceux de Floreans semblait briller de mille feux avec ce qui semblait être des paillettes dorées. Les deux enfants s'entendaient bien. Elles deviendraient sûrement à l'avenir de grandes amies.

Floireans savait enfin lire. Après plusieurs essaies infructueuses, elle était enfin parvenu à découvrir le secret pour lire des livres comme les adultes. Elle avait commencé à lire l'oeuvre d'Astrid Lindgren, Fifi Brandacier. C'était une étape de plus pour devenir la parfaite petite fille modèle, fierté de ses parents.

Prête à entrer dans cette nouvelle étape de sa vie, qu'était l'école primaire, Floireans avait prit le chemin de l'école. Sa mère l'accompagna à mi parcours, jusqu'au croisement de Fiona Guillaume et de son escorte.

Floireans s'arrêta en voyant sa meilleure amie avec des cheveux d'une drôle de couleur.

-Flo ! S'exclama Fiona en courant vers elle. T'as vu mes nattes ? Elles sont trop belles ! Et mes cheveux sont de la même couleur que ma nouvelle Barbie ! C'est Barbie princesse Celtique !

Elle sortit de son cartable rose Barbie, une poupée Barbie rousse vêtue d'une robe celtique verte. Le regard de Floireans s'attarda sur la robe la trouvant bien réalisée.

-Tu es très jolie, dit Floireans de sa petite voix faible et sincère. On dirait Fifi Brandacier.

-Fifi Branda quoi ?

-Fifi Brandacier, répéta Floireans en sortant elle-même de son cartable neutre son livre.

Sur la couverture il y avait une petite fille maigre, rousse avec des nattes qui éclatait d'un grand rire. Floireans explique alors que Fifi est une fille extrêmement forte qui combat les méchants. Fiona était impressionnée que son amie sache lire un aussi gros livre, alors qu'elle peinait à finir une page.

À partir de cet instant Fiona devint Fifi pour Floireans qui trouvait que l'illustration de la couverture ressemblait vraiment à son amie.

Les deux enfants traversèrent pour la première fois le portail de l'école primaire. Elles se sentaient minuscules au milieu de tous ses grands de huit, neuf et dix ans.

Les élèves furent rassembler au milieu de la cours. Une femme qui se présenta comme étant la directrice souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Adénor Martin avait tout de la directrice bienveillante. Elle avait un grand sourire qui donnait envie de sourire à son tour. Seulement ce qu'elle annonça fit très vite perdre son sourire à Floireans.

-Flo, chuchota Fifi à l'oreille de Floireans. Regarde Loïc.

Elle désigna le garçon qui était derrière elles. Floireans se retourna et ne pu retenir un sourire vengeur. Lui qui se moquait de ses lunettes en avait également une paire. Il va moins faire le malin maintenant.

-Un peu de calme les enfants s'il vous plaît, réclama Adénor Martin. Les CP voilà votre instituteur qui s'occupera de vous cette année. Lohan Lebesque.

C'était comme si Floireans venait de se prendre une claque monumentale. Une claque qui faisait bien plus mal que les coups de Loïc et les disputes entre papa et maman. Quelque chose se brisa en Floireans définitivement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 **

_**PDV Externe**_

Elle l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu et reconnu. Il le voyait dans ses yeux iréels.

Floireans avait grandi. Elle devenait plus belle plus dérisable. Très attractive, surtout avec cet air d'impuissance. Lohan Lebesque le voyait. Il avait attendu neuf mois avant de pouvoir se trouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que cette enfant. Il avait assisté au spectacle de fin d'année en juin des maternelle, mais il fut dégouté en voyant que l'objet de son désir malsain n'était pas présent.

Les cheveux de Floireans avaient poussé. Ils semblaient plus emmêlés mais plus beau. Lohan Lebesque voulait les lui tirer, les enrouler autour de ses doigts, les sentir... Floireans allait assurément devenir l'esclave de son maître d'école.

La raison pour laquelle les cheveux de Floireans étaient plus longs et que sa frange lui tombait sur les yeux était simple. Judwal et Sonia passaient la majorité de leur temps à se reprocher tous les maux de la Terre. Floireans restait dans sa chambre à dessiner ou chez Fifi pour jouer. Ses parents s'occupaient à peine d'elle. La chevelure de la petite fille présentait des débuts de rébellion contre le peigne et commençait fortement à onduler. N'ayant pas de serre-tête ou de barrettes, pour retenir sa frange trop longue, Floireans s'était contentée de les nouer avec un ruban qu'elle avait prélevé sur une ancienne robe qu'elle portait à trois ans. Floireans n'avait pas d'accessoires pour cheveux. Habituellement ils ne dépassaient pas ses épaules et donc ne la génaient pas le moins du monde.

Dès le premier jour d'école, ça n'allait pas pour Floireans. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté l'atelier, comme si sa grosse bagarre et les punitions qui s'en était suivit n'avaient servis strictement à rien. Comme Floireans avait-elleaussi stupide pour ne pas se souvenir que le maître était celui des CP, de sa future classe ! Floireans s'en voulait à mort. Elle était stupide !

Évidemment, l'instit se vengea. Il pouvait enfin asseoir sa juste domination sur cette enfant du diable.

Dès le premier jour, Floireans fut punie, car sa coiffure n'était pas sois disant aux normes de l'école. Tous les élèves étaient suspicieux quand à cette règle étrange, mais après que Lohan Lebesque leur eu lu le règlement dans l'intégralité, faisant dormir certain au passage, il s'avérait qu'il y avait un vieil article qui datait de Mathusalem et oublié depuis au moins cinquante ans. Bref ce fut le premier motif de punition de Floireans, frange d'une longueur non réglementaire. Punition : nettoyer toutes les tables pendant la récréation.

À cause de ce premier jour catastrophique, Floireans était devenue la risée de la classe. Et évidemment il y avait le roi des bouffons, Loïc Le Luyer. Il avait curieusement arrêté de se moquer de la myopie de la fillette vu qu'il n'était pas mieux lotti de se côté. Il va surtout accentuer sur son côté intello. Floireans était avancée. Elle savait lire, écrire, compter, additionner et même soustraire les nombres ensemble. Floireans était mal regardé au fur et à mesure des jours et des semaines qui passaient. La bande des joyeux singes était jaloux et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Régulièrement, la table de Floireans était salie pendant les récréations. Les autres s'amusaient à se servir de son bureau d'écolier comme d'une poubelle pour leur reste du goûter de la récréation de dix heures. Quand Floireans utilisait les toilettes de l'école, les filles remplissaient un sceau qui traînait et le remplissaient d'eau gelée et le lui jetais par dessus la porte. Étant petites, elles demandaient de l'aide aux caïds des classes supérieures.

À cause de ses farces, Floireans était punie. Punie pour ne pas savoir utiliser une poubelle. Punie pour avoir jouer avec l'eau. Punie pour pousser ses camarades alors que c'était elle qui se faisait martyrisée. Punie aussi pour ne pas avoir mis sa capuche, alors que ses camarades lui avait mis la tête dans les toilettes.

Fifi ne restait pas sans rien faire évidemment. Elle essayait de défendre sa meilleure amie, mais elle se faisait toujours mettre de côté de manière violente. Floireans lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler. Fifi têtue, en parlait à l'instituteur mais celui-ci lui répondait :

-Ecoute Fiona ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais tu es la seule à maintenir cette version. Tout le monde dit le contraire.

Et si Fiona avait le malheur d'insister, elle se faisait punir à cause des mensonges qu'elle proférait. Cependant Lohan Lebesque n'aimait pas la punir ou punir les autres. Car quand c'était comme ça, il n'était plus seul avec Foireans. Il ne pouvait plus se délecter de tout son saoul de la peur qu'il inspirait chez Floireans.

Floireans n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie se faire punir à cause d'elle. Elle lui disait à longueur de journée de ne rien dire. Mais d'un autre côté ça la rassurait d'être en retenue avec Fifi après les cours. C'était comme si elle était en sécurité.

Néanmoins plus les semaines passaient, plus Floireans se retrouvait seule et moins Fifi faisait des heures de colle avec elle.

-Lohan,tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dur avec cette enfant ? Demanda un jour Adénor Martin en jetant un coup d'oeil au dossier de la jeune Saunier.

-Floireans est incapable de ressentir ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

-Mais elle est une élève modèle, insista la directrice. Ses notes sont excellentes. Elle est très en avance. On devrait peut être envisager de la faire une ou deux classes.

Et puis quoi encore ? Lohan Lebesque n'avait pas patienté neuf mois pour qu'on lui retire Foireans au bout de deux mois de reprise ! Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

-Elle est trop passive. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour ses camarades, les cours et son professeur, argumenta Lohan Lebesque. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de la mettre chez des élèves plus âgés. Elle a besoin de rester avec les gens de son âge.

Floireans devait rester avec les CP. C'était vital pour Lohan Lebesque. Le soir même qui a suivit cette conversation, une pulsion le prit en voyant le visage fatiguée de la petite fille. Il savait qu'elle avait manipulée la directrice du primaire comme elle avait manipulé ses parents et les instituteurs de la maternelle. Cette fille était le diable en personne. Il leva sa main et s'abattit sur cette petite démone.

Floireans retint son gémissement comme elle le pouvait. En étouffant son exclamation de douleur, un glapissement s'échappa. Un glapissement qui fit monter une vague de plaisir chez Lohan Lebesque.

Ainsi commença les pires moments que vécu Floireans. Lohan Lebesque commença à lui donner des coups. Plus il entendait Floireans essayer de tout encaisser plus ses coups étaient violents.

-Je te préviens, tu en parles à qui que se soit, et ta mignonne petite amie Fiona te remplacera, la menaçait-il régulièrement.

Floireans était une petite fille de six ans, qui n'était pas très costaude, pas très grande et très frêle. Elle était déjà fragilisée par les privations qu'elle s'imposait pour ne pas être un poids pour ses parents. Floireans s'était ainsi passée de desserts, de goûter, de nouveaux vêtements, de câlins, de protection et d'amour de ses parents. De plus elle ne disait rien sur le harcèlement dont elle était victime. Ses cahiers avaient été plus la plupart abîmer. Elle attrapait froid trop souvent à cause de ses séjours dans les toilettes imposées et avec l'hiver qui arrivait. Les seules forces qui restaient à Floireans étaient regroupées pour cacher ce qu'elle subissait. Elle minimisait tout auprès de Fifi refusant qu'elle perde son beau sourire et son âme d'enfant.

Vint un jour alors que Floireans était une fois de plus seule avec Lohan Lebesque, où se dernier franchit une nouvelle étape. Le mois d'octobre était bien engagé, quand une nouvelle pulsion prit le dessus sur la raison de Lohan Lebesque.

Floireans était sur la pointe des pieds en équilibre sur une chaise, en train de nettoyer le tableau couvert de nombres. Elle tremblait épuisée. Aujourd'hui elle avait encore eut la tête dans les cabinets et cette fois, ses « camarades » avaient tiré la chasse d'eau en même temps, la noyant à moitié. Floireans commença à ressentir un très gros stress en étant entourée de plus de cinq personnes. Elle craignait les regards de dédain qui se posaient sur elle. Elle était exténuée.

La voir ainsi excita Lohan Lebesque. Il tendit la main et Floireans fut effrayée en sentant la main caresser son dos de manière intense. Les larmes montaient et Floireans ne put les contenir. Elle reniflait, tressautait et se mordait la langue pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda d'une voix faussement douceureuse Lohan Lebesque en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu devrais être heureuse d'être la seule avec qui je suis aussi gentil.

Floireans n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait craqué d'un jour à l'autre. Elle devenait plus sombre, moins vivante, plus irritante. Depuis cette horrible soirée, il n'était pas rare que Floireans se prenne la tête avec Loïc et qu'ils finissent tous les deux par se battre. Les deux étaient systématiquement punis mais par la directrice. Ils passaient pas mal de temps pendant les récréations à copier des lignes sous l'oeil vigilant d'Adénor Martin. Il devenait évident pour le corps enseignant que Floireans était en train de devenir une délinquante et qu'heureusement il ne lui avait pas permis de sauter des classes avec un tel comportement.

Un vendredi après-midi, pendant la séance de sport, les CP faisaient un petit match de foot. Ils étaient en train de s'échauffer en faisant des tours du terrain de foot municipal qui était placé à côté du cimetière. Coïncidence ? Message divin à faire passer ? Nul ne savait la véritable raison de cet étrange placement.

Floireans était au bout de ses forces. Elle courrait le moins vite de la classe ce qui lui valait des moqueries mais des encouragements de la part de Fifi qui faisait exprès de courir à la même vitesse qu'elle. Cependant Loïc, qui était le plus rapide de la classe, avait un tour d'avance sur les autres et fonçait délibérément droit vers Floireans. Arrivé à sa hauteur il 'expulsa violemment hors de son chemin avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

-Fais attention l'épouvantail ! Avait-il hurlé en leur passant devant.

Une douleur fulgurante apparut au niveau des paumes de mains et des genoux. La coupure au genou est suffisamment profonde pour la faire saigner. Fifi vociférait des insultes à l'égard de Loïc qui éclatait d'un grand rire cinquante mètres plus loin. La riche héritière aida Floireans à se remettre debout.

La jeune Saunier ne fit pas attention à son amie qui l'aidait. Ses yeux suivaient la course du sang jusqu'en dans l'herbe. Le sang rouge vermeille sur l'herbe verte, éveilla chez Floireans quelque chose de merveileux. Ça lui rappelait l'herbe de sang que lui avait montré un jour sa mère. Une plante vraiment étonnante. L'harmonie entre les deux éléments faisaint qu'ils pouvaient donner vie à une nouvelle espèce. Floireans trouva curieux que deux formes de vie aussi différente que l'humain et l'herbe avaient besoin d'eau, de soleil et d'amour pour vivre. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que toutes formes de vie avait son importance. Si c'était réellement le cas, alors pourquoi ce brin d'herbe semblait si heureux avec du sang alors qu'elle était si triste bien qu'elle avait du sang sur elle ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

_** PDV Externe**_

Les dessins de Floireans changèrent une fois de plus. Son esprit avait gardé aussi clair que ce jour là, l'image de deux formes de vies qui se complétaient et s'harmonisaient. Ses dessins, ses créatures évoluèrent peu à peu en hybride. Floireans connectait les contes très différents que lui racontaient son père et sa mère entre eux. Elle unissait ses deux êtres très différents pour en faire une harmonie parfaite. Certes Floireans restait une enfant et ses dessins restaient maladroits, mais son imagination débordait, et ça personne ne pouvait le nier.

Le mois d'octobre laissa place au mois de novembre puis de décembre. Tout comme l'année d'avant, Noël fut catastrophique. Floireans le fêta seule dans sa chambre en confectionnant un habit pour son misérable doudou fait main. Puis Janvier arriva et avec lui un temps particulièrement glaciale.

Pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, le désir de Lohan Lebesque ne faisait que croître. Il ne parvenait plus à le contenir. Ainsi un jour, Lohan Lebesque va une fois de plus obliger Floireans à rester pour nettoyer la salle de classe.

Elle était là. Juste devant lui. Elle astiquait une tâche particulièrement tenace sur une table. Elle semblait si misérable et pourtant si attirante.

-Floireans, Floireans, dit Lohan Lebesque avec une voix profonde de désir. Tu es assurément la fille du diable en personne.

Il avait posé sa grande main sur le dos de l'enfant qui se figea de terreur.

-Tu portes un bien joli pull aujourd'hui, continua l'homme. Je suis sûr que c'est ta mère qui te l'a mis.

Le pull que portait Foireans était rose pâle. Des petits rubans laçaient les manches et un derrière au niveau de la nuque formait un élégant nœud. Lohan Lebesque monta sa main tout en caressant le dos de la pauvre fille.

Ses longs doigts attrapèrent le ruban et tira dessus. Le nœud au niveau de la nuque se défit. Floireans ne pu retenir l'horrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le sourire sadique de cet homme honteux s'agrandit devenant de plus en plus malveillant et remplis de désir. Ses yeux devinrent fiévreux et Floireans le ressentit alors que ses caresses s'accentuaient. Elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait cet homme sensé protéger ses élèves ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était la seule qu'il martyrisait à ce point ?

Floireans ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres en essayant de retenir ses larmes, alors que Lohan Lebesque l'attrape par les épaules et la force à se retourner. Floireans sentit le souffle rauque de ce monstre s'abattre sur son visage aux joues rebondies.

-tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, murmura Lohan Lebesque en souriant.

Il émit un rire effroyable. Un rire qui faisait bien plus peur que tous les monstres dont Judwal contait les aventures pour dissuader Floireans de faire des bêtises.

Floireans se figea à nouveau. Son cou dénudé venait de sentir une chose molle et visqueuse. Floireans ouvrit des yeux apeurés en remarquant que le monstre venait de lui lécher le cou et qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer.

Il y eut comme un déclic dans le cerveau de la petite fille. Elle se mit à se débattre.

-Ne bouge pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Après je te laisserais partir pour ce soir.

Lohan Lebesque la tenait serrer dans ses bras et se mit à embrasser ses cheveux tout en caressant son corps. Floireans pleurait et essayait de partir. De quitter ses bras. De quitter ses enfers. Soudain elle sentit une main bouillante sous son pull, directement sur son ventre. Elle montait et descendait. La respiration de cet homme se faisait de plus en plus saccadé par le plaisir. Il descendit sa main. Floireans s'agita de plus en plus. Quand elle sentit la main sur le bouton de son pantalon elle se mit à hurler de terreur.

CLAC !

-Ta gueule ! Hurla Lohan Lebesque en retirant sa main pour la frapper.

Il ne la tenait plus que d'une seule main. Vite ! Floireans en profita pour lui donner un majestueux coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Il y eut l'effet escompté. Lohan Lebesque lâcha immédiatement la prise en insultant Floireans de tous les noms qu'il connaissait. Floireans ne perdit pas de temps.

Depuis longtemps déjà, même si on ne lui donnait aucune compétence sportive, on conférait à Floireans un étonnant sens de l'agilité. Pour Sonia, Floireans avait dû être un chat dans une vie antérieure.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la fenêtre de la classe avait été cassée par une balle perdue par les CM2 en jouant au basket. Floireans sauta sur une des tables de la salle et s'engouffra par la fenêtre brisée. ¨Peu importait que la classe se trouvait au deuxième étage. Sa chute fut amortie par la neige qui n'avait cessée de tomber depuis une semaine.

Échevelée, apeurée, blessée aussi bien physiquement et psychiquement, Floireans se mit à courir à travers tout le village dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dans un froid polaire et au milieu de la neige. Peu lui importait les coupures qui striaient son visage et ses mains, son pull de travers, son pantalon dégrafé. Peu importait qu'elle courrait seule, sans veste, en chaussons. Peu importait qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il fallait courir. Courir loin, le plus loin possible pour échapper à son tortionnaire.

Finalement la silhouette familière de l'ancienne ferme se dressa devant elle. Floireans ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle s'écroula dans la neige à l'entrée à bout de souffle. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes et la terreur fit qu'elle voyait les flocons tomber tel des fantômes tourbillonnants. Peut être qu'en restant ainsi dans la neige immaculée, elle se réveillera dans son lit et découvrira que rien de tout cela ne s'était produit...

Absurde. Elle avait mal, froid et était épuisée. Cela ne pouvait être que la réalité et rien ne pourra laver ce qu'elle était maintenant. Une enfant souillée, humiliée, sale. Aucune douche bien chaude, aucun détergent ne pourraient nettoyer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était trop tard. Elle avait toujours la sensation écœurante de la main baladeuse de ce monstre sur elle.

Tout lui revenait alors qu'elle se décida qu'il y avait bien un moyen de se laver de tous ses péchés. L'eau, la glace, le froid ne changerait rien. Floireans entra dans la maison. À cette heure-ci Sonia était toujours dans la forêt de Broceliande en train de raconter les merveilleuses légendes qu'elle refermait, insensible au froid hivernal. Judwal, quant à lui, était sûrement sur le chemin du retour depuis Oxford. Il avait très certainement atteint Calais.

Dans un état second, Floireans se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle n'alluma pas les lumières. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'agencement des différentes pièces de cette ancienne ferme. Comme si elle était guidée par une puissance cosmique, Floireans monta sur une chaise et ouvrit le tiroir qui renfermait les couverts. Elle attrapa la lame salvatrice et descendit de la chaise. Puis toujours déconnectée, Floireans traîna ses pieds aux chaussettes mouillées dans les escaliers.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Comme toujours, son lit était fait, et ses dessins étaient rassembler en un tas sur son bureau. Siwgr reposait sur l'oreiller avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Il avait la tête penchée et semblait savoir ce qui allait suivre.

Floireans referma la porte et s'assit par terre, le dos contre le lit, le lame pointant vers son poignet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 **

_**PDV Externe**_

Voilà six mois que Floireans, six ans, a tenté de se donner la mort. Quatre mois que ses parents sont hantés par cette horrible vision de cette soirée. Par pure coïncidence, ils étaient arrivés en même temps sur le palier de la maison. Ils avaient remarqué le trou creusé dans la neige devant la porte mais ne s'était pas alarmé plus que ça. Après tout Floireans était une enfant qui aimait jouer dans la neige. Rien de bien extraordinaire là dedans. Cependant ils avaient été légèrement perturber de constater que la maison était dans la pénombre, alors qu'il était évident que Floireans était rentrée. Ses chaussons d'école mouillée étaient abandonnés à l'entrée.

Sonia et Judwal inquiets, décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter voir leur fille. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'ils ne se criaient pas dessus. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent l'horreur de la scène.

Floireans pâle comme la mort, la tête retombant sur sa poitrine. Trempée, tremblante, respirant à peine et son bras gauche baignant dans son sang.

Les médecins à Suga étaient formels. Floireans avait sciemment tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Cependant ils ne purent découvrir la véritable raison. En courant dans la neige, Floireans avait attrapé une forte fièvre, la privant de tous ses souvenirs de cette soirée, et même des semaines auparavant. Trouvant étrange que Floireans ait été retrouvé sans ses chaussures, son cartable et sa veste, la police fut appelée. Les affaires manquants avaient été retrouvés sur le bord de la route entre l'école et la maison. Ainsi ils en conclure que Floireans avait été attaqué par un étranger qui s'était enfuit.

Le comportement de Floireans ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle gardait le silence. Ses yeux étaient vides. Elle refusait toute nourriture, si bien qu'à force, les médecins lui mirent une perfusion. Il était évident qu'elle se laissait mourir. Une psychanalyste fut dépêchée à l'hôpital pour évaluer l'état psychologique de l'enfant. Sonia et Judwal furent effrayés en voyant leur fille atone sans plus aucun désir de vivre.

Très vite, ils se rejetèrent la faute sur l'autre.

-On n'a pas idée de laisser une enfant de six ans seule dans la nuit ! Tu aurais dû aller la chercher !

-Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu fais un père exemplaire en partant en Angleterre et en ne revenant qu'une fois par mois ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu es au courant que tu as une famille ici ?

-Une famille ? Tu appelles ce que nous sommes une famille ? Une famille ne laisse pas son enfant se faire agresser.

-Cette remarque vaut aussi pour toi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de laisser derrière toi ta fille et ta femme ?

-Ma femme ? Tu te considère encore comme ma femme ? Sache que ma femme ne laisserait pas notre fille mourir !

-Et ben tu n'as qu'à être aussi présent ! Tu crois que c'est facile de s'occuper d'une enfant lunatique ? Tu crois que c'est facile de s'occuper d'une fille qui ne jure que par son horrible peluche ?

-Au moins, si elle avait une vraie mère, Floireans ne serait pas obliger de les créer elles-même !

-Si elle avait un vrai père, elle n'aurait pas honte de se montrer avec ses parents à l'école !

Sonia et Judwal furent contraint de terminer leur violente dispute au poste de police afin d'expliquer comment on pouvait à ce point négliger une enfant.

Résultat des courses, les parents durent suivre un programme avec l'assistance sociale, et Floireans fut internée.

Assez vite, la nouvelle que Floireans était absente fit le tour du village d'Eslamaa. Fifi devenu triste par l'absence de sa meilleure amie sans qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, mettait de bonne humeur son grand-père Gauthier Guillaume. C'était une excellente occasion de montrer que cette gamine n'était pas à la hauteur de la célèbre société Arcanesun. Grand-père Gauthier fit le nécessaire pour trouver une nouvelle cible vers laquelle tourner l'affection de son héritière. Il trouva la solution quand il entendit par les parent de Floireans, que la jeune Saunier avait été envoyé en pension pour corriger son horrible comportement bagarreur de chien sauvage.

Une autre nouvelle fit également le tour du village. Lohan Lebesque avait finalement prit son congé de paternité pour s'occuper de son nouveau-né que venait d'avoir sa douce femme. Les Lebesque ont profité de cette occasion pour se rendre à la capitale chez des proches afin d'accueillir comme il se devait le nouvel arrivé. Une jeune stagiaire en dernière année à l'université de Rennes était venue exprès pour remplacer le maître des CP.

La vie en hôpital psychiatrique était difficile à surmonter pour Floireans. Elle détestait voir que tout est si bien ordonnée, et propre. Elle ne supportait plus ce qui était immaculée. Floireans était constamment surveillée par les médecins. Floireans ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration. Sa mémoire était toujours endommagée, elle était toujours sous perfusion, elle ne parlait pas, et son organisme peinait à se remettre de la perte de sang importante.

Les psychiatres étaient intéressés par son cas. Une enfant de six ans atteinte d'une profonde dépression n'était pas commun à Rennes. Car oui, elle avait été internée à Rennes vu qu'il ne proposait pas ce genre de traitement à Suga.

Il faudra attendre le quatrième mois d'internement, avant qu'un psychiatre de Suga trouve un moyen de redonner goût à la vie à l'enfant. Le docteur Fontaine, bien qu'exerçant d'une petite bourgade était reconnue dans la région comme étant un faiseur de miracle. Judwal et Sonia s'étaient tournés vers lui suite aux recommandations de Léonie qui était la seule au courant de tout le village de la vérité. Le psychiatre avait alors posé toute une batterie de questions au sujet de leur fille. Ses centres d'intérêts, sa place dans la famille, sa façon de jouer, ses amis, ses ennemis, l'école, comment elle gérait aussi son intelligence précoce. En écoutant les parents parler de combien leur fille était une enfant adorable et avait juste quelques malentendus avec un de ses camarades d'écoles mais que ce n'était pas grave, le docteur Fontaine parvint à extraire de tout ça que Floireans avait manifesté un certain intérêt pour les arts, et surtout pour le dessin et depuis peu pour la courure.

Le docteur Fontaine avait alors suggéré, sans jamais avoir rencontré l'enfant, qu'on lui donne des chutes de tissus ainsi que Siwrg et de voir ce qui allait ce passer. Il n'avait fallut qu'une heure avant que l'imagination et la créativité de Floireans prennent le dessus sur son état léthargique. Juste en voyant les yeux boutons de Siwrg. Floireans affaiblit par l'inactivité, s'était traînée jusqu'à son confident, et avait déclaré pour la première fois depuis quatre mois ses simples mots d'une voix faible.

-Il est temps de te changer Siwrg.

Aussitôt dit, Floireans se mit aussitôt au travail. N'ayant pas accès aux aiguilles, ni aux ciseaux, la petite styliste tentait tant bien que mal de créer un poncho avec un vieux tissu issu d'une vieille blouse blanche de médecin.

Suite à cette activité, encouragés, les médecins lui laissèrent au fur et à mesure le nécessaire à la confection des vêtements du petit extra-terrestre en patchwork. Ainsi Floireans confectionna une garde-robe miniature qui impressionna les médecins. L'enfant reprit quelques couleurs et des forces et surtout se remit à manger.

Pour le docteur Fontaine s'était une victoire, et Sonia et Judwal en furent extrêmement reconnaissants. Deux mois avaient été nécessaires pour que Floireans se remette et soit enfin autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Elle sera suivie par le docteur Fontaine et sera obligatoirement sous médication pendant une durée indéterminée.

Ainsi ce fut par une éblouissante journée de juin que Floireans était de retour à Elsamaa au plus grand bonheur de Fiona ravie de revoir sa meilleure amie depuis les petites classes.

-Flo ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! C'était comment la pension ?

Floireans s'était contentée de hausser les épaules alors qu'elle changeait les vêtements de Siwrg. Sous la surveillance de nourrice Andréa, les deux petites filles étaient dans le jardin de la propriété Guillaume assise dans l'herbe.

Un aboiement fit lever les yeux Floireans de sa peluche. Une petite boule de poil galopait droit vers Fiona que ouvrit de grands bras. La boule sauta littéralement dedans et ce fut que lorsque qu'une langue sortit pour lécher le visage de le riche héritière, que Floireans comprit que c'était un chien. Un minuscule petit chiot appartenant aux bichons havanais. Le petit chiot était tout ébouriffé avec le pelage brun. Floireans ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine ressemblance entre sa chevelure et le poil du chiot. La différence qui existait était que ce petit chiot était plus soigneux que Floireans.

-Regarde Flo ce que m'a offert grand-père quand tu es partie ! Elle s'appelle Fluffy ! Elle me fait trop pensé à toi !

Foireans bien qu'étant jeune, n'était pas complètement stupide. Elle lança un regard noir au chiot en essayant de viser le grand-père. Mais en voyant cette adorable frimousse au museau trempé, l'envie de prendre ses crayons revint à Floireans. Ainsi en restant à distance de Fluffy, la petite fille se mit à le dessiner. Fiona fut fière d'annoncer à son grand-père que son chiot était devenu le modèle vivant de dessin pour sa meilleure amie. Celui-ci en avait fait tomber sa tasse de thé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_**PDV Externe**_

Une semaine. C'était tout ce qui avait fallut à Floireans. Sept jours avant qu'elle ne pète les plombs comme l'avait qualifié le corps enseignant.

Les beaux jours étaient revenus et Floireans allait avoir dans quelques jours sept ans. C'était vendredi et bien que Lohan Lebesque n'avait repointer le bout de son nez, sa remplaçante tenait bon et avait décidé de faire faire du basket aux CP. La séance se passait comme à l'accoutumée. L'équipe qui comportait Loïc Le Luyer était toujours la gagnante. Seulement tout changea extrêmement vite. Floireans était de loin la moins performantede la classe et avait très vite été mise de côté par ses camarades. La jeune stagiaire comprenait mais elle n'aimait pas voir cette injustice, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Floireans était donc debout regardant d'un œil discret deux des quatre équipes formées se disputer un match. Elle regardait Fiona marquer son énième panier avec admiration. Peut être que si elle s'entraînait plus sérieusement et de façon plus assidue, Floireans serait peut être capable de savoir viser juste...

Soudainement Floireans eut soif. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où les sacs étaient entreposés pour prendre sa gourde. Elle vit Loïc accroupit de dos s'amusant visiblement au milieu des sacs. Son instinct lui disant, qu'il ne faisait rien de bien hônnète, Floireans s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Floireans.

-Tiens voilà la cadavre, dit Loïc avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Floireans baissa son regard et vit avec horreur que ce diablotin avait piégé des araignées et c'était mit à leur verser le contenu des gourdes des élèves dessus. Floireans ouvrit des yeux choqués.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en observant les araignées tenter de fuir les jets d'eau.

Loïc haussa simplement les épaules.

-C'est intéressant de vior ses sous-êtres mourir. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas utiles et font super peur aux filles. Tu n'as pas peur toi ? C'est qu'après tout tu n'es pas vraiment une fille. Je suis sûre que tu es quand même plus uti...

Il ne finira jamais sa phrase. Floireans lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le dos. Loïc tomba en faisant écrouler la prison des araignées formé avec les vestes. Les araignées en profitèrent pour fuir.

-Mais ça ne va pas, la mocheté ! Hurla Loïc en se tournant vers Floireans.

Puis sans attendre il se jeta à son tour sur la petite fille. S'en suivit une grosse bagarre. La remplaçante eut du mal à les séparer. L'affaire fut immédiatement portée à la directrice et les parents furent convoqués à nouveau.

-Monsieur et Madame Saunier comme on se retrouve, fit la tante de Loïc dans le bureau de la directrice.

Ce souvenant parfaitement de la réunion de l'an dernier, la directrice tenta d'adoucir les tentions.

-Mesdames, monsieur, s'il vous plaît asseyez vous pour que nous puissions parler calmement.

Mais à part Sonia qui semblait être en proie à une sorte de transe, Madame Le Luyer et Judwal se toisait du regard. Il était évident qu'une année n'avait pas suffit pour effacer l'animosité cultivée entre ses deux là. La directrice était même sûre qu'elle s'était au contraire renforcée. Il allait falloir la jouer prudence sur ce coup là.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ais convoquée... commença la directrice.

-évidemment, cracha la tante de Loïc. Cette Foireans n'a rien retenue des enseignements de son pensionnat des derniers mois.

-Pardon mais ton neveux n'est pas mieux que Floireans ! Répliqua Judwal.

-Ce n'est pas sa famille qui l'a exilé loin d'Elsamaa pour corriger son caractère. Il est évident que cette pisseuse n'apprendra jamais rien de ses erreurs.

-Floireans est bien plus mature que ce sale gosse de riche !

-Je te l'ai déj dit mais n'insulte pas Loïc !

-Tu n'as qu'à pas t'en prendre à ma fille ! Foireans a un quotient intellectuel supérieur à celui de ton abruti de neveu !

-Tu te fous de moi ? L'intelligence ne fait pas tout si le caractère est exécrable !

-En parlant de caractère, tu n'as jamais dit à ton précieux prétentieux de neveu qu'on ne frappe pas les filles ?

-Encore faudrait que ta fille en soit une.

-Ré^pète un peu !

Les deux ennemis se toisaient l'un l'autre. La directrice tenta de chercher de l'aide du côté de la mère de Floireans, mais elle semblait à des milliers d'années lumières de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La directrice soupira avant d'abattre violemment ses deux mains contre son bureau.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter les deux adultes. Il est évident qu'il y a un problème entre oïc et Floireans et ce n'est pas en se disptant que la situation va s'arranger.

-Vous appelez ça un problème ? Fit interloqué Judwal. Ma fille a le nez en sang et un œil au beurre noir !

-Les lunettes de mon neveu sont cassés, ses genoux et mains écorchés jusqu'au sang et cette sauvage lui a arraché des cheveux !

-Stop ! Ses deux enfants sont incapables de se supporter l'un l'autre, et d'après ce que j'ai compris ça dure depuis qu'ils ont trois ans ! On vous avait laissé l'opportunité d'arranger ça l'an dernier, mais ça n'a servit strictement à rien. Vous ne savez pas contrôler les pulsions bagarreuses de vos progénitures et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les punitions ne fonctionnent pas. Du coup je vous demanderais d'emmener vos enfants voir un psychologue pour enfant afin de dénicher l'origine du problème. L'assistante sociale a déjà prit pour vous rendez-vous chez le docteur Fontaine qui exerce à Suga. Vous le connaissez peut-être pas mais il est...

-Si on le connait, la coupa Judwal.

La tante de Loïc les toisa avec un regard hautain.

-Pas étonnant avec une gosse comme Floireans.

-Madame Le Luyer je vous prie de garder pour vous vos réflexions, intervint la directrice avant que les parents ne se battent comme les enfants. Et une dernière chose madame Le Luyer. Il est nécessaire que se soit les père et mère de Loïc qui y aillent.

Ce fut donc ainsi que Judwal dû annuler ses cours pour les prochains jours pour pouvoir consulter le psychologue. Bien qu'il reprochait l'attitude passive de son épouse, il n'y eut d'autres choix que venir avec Sonia. Floireans était assise sur une chaise si haute, que la pointe de ses pieds ne touchait pas le sol. Le docteur Fontaine était un homme de trente-cinq ans. Il avait un côté assez négligé avec ses cheveux bruns non coiffés et sa barbe de trois jours. Judwal et Sonia avaient appris que c'était sa façon de paraître avenant envers les jeunes. Judwal n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça fonctionnait mais l'importance était qu'il avait réussi à sortir leur enfant de sa dépression. Du moins il avait franchi une étape vers la guérison. Floireans était sous médicaments et elle devait être suivie par le docteur Fontaine à sa sortie d'hôpital. Le rendez-vous avait juste eut lieu plutôt que prévu.

-Bonjour Floireans, je suis le docteur Fontaine, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Floireans planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'homme. L'estomac du psychologue se serra de tristesse. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans son regard. Ni de la peur, ni de la colère, ni de la mélancolie. Une carapace était en train de se former et de renforcer autour de l'enfant.

-Bien Floireans, je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Je voulais venir te voir à l'hôpital mais tu avais surtout besoin de repos. On se voit une semaine plutôt que prévu. Et si tu commençais par me dire comment tu vas ?

Floireans haussa les épaules.

-Tu as un beau coquard dis-moi. Tu as essayé de mettre un œuf frais dessus ?

-L'œuf sert à prévenir le gonflement, dit Floireans d'une voix banche. Dans mon cas, c'est trop tard.

-Floireans, intervint Judwal assis à la gauche de l'enfant.

Le docteur Fontaine leva une main.

-C'est très intéressant, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Il est évident que tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants de six ans. Bien, tu veux bien me parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de sport ?

Silence.

-Floireans pour que je puisse t'aider à résoudre ce conflit il faut que tu me parles. Réessayons. Comment était le cours de basket ?

-Pas mal.

Le docteur Fontaine laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Ce n'est pas tout de parler, il faut aussi que dire la vérité. D'accord ? Par exemple je sais que tu n'es pas très douée en activité physique et que tu étais souvent mise de côté. Donc je pense en déduire que le cours de sport ne s'est pas très bien passé.

Silence.

-Tu ne dis rien. Est-ce parce que j'ai raison ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question.

-Oh je vois, dit-il avec patience.

Il avait compris qu'avec elle se sera le jeu des questions réponses. Pour la faire parer il fallait poser une question. Cette enfant était vraiment très intéressante à diagnostiquer.

-Docteur vous êtes sûr que...

Le docteur Fontaine balaya la phrase restée en suspens d'un geste de la main.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu battue avec Loïc ?

-Il l'a mérité, dit-elle toujours sans émotion.

-Pourquoi l'as-t-il mérité ? Continua le docteur Fontaine satisfait.

-Il est méchant.

-En quoi est-il méchant ?

-Il met la tête des autres dans les toilettes pour les noyer.

Le docteur Fontaine parut interloqué par les propos de l'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les notes que lui avait envoyé l'école primaire.

-Aucun incident de ce genre n'a été reporté, Floireans. N'oublie pas que la règle n'est pas de mensonge. Peux-tu préciser ce que tu as dis ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est au courant de cet incident ?

-Personne ne s'intéresse aux araignées et aux rats.

Quand Floireans disait rat, elle pensait à elle et encore elle savait que les rats étaient bien mieux qu'elle par ses camarades.

-Aimes-tu ces animaux ? Demanda le docteur Fontaine se rappelant d'évaluer le niveau psychopathie du petit Loïc pour la séance de tout à l'heure.

-Ils sont bien meilleurs que les humains.

Les trois adultes regardèrent Floireans sans voix. Ce n'était pas une phrase qu'on entendait fréquemment de la bouche d'une fillette de presque sept ans.

-N'aimes-tu pas les humains Floireans ?

-Non. Ils ne servent à rien.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-Que prévois-tu de faire quand tu seras grande ?

-Pas de mal aux animaux.

-Je veux dire comme métier.

-L'espèce humaine n'accorde d'importance qu'à des choses futiles.

-Floireans répond à ma question. N'oublie le jeu.

-Quelque chose que je n'aurai pas envie de faire.

Pendant leur échange Floireans n'avait pas quitter des yeux le psychiatre. Floireans n'accordait plus importance à sa vie. Par le docteur Fontaine, il sera plus difficile que prévue de rallumer la flamme de vie chez cette enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il obtenait ce genre de réponse. Généralement elle venait d'adolescent et il savait très bien ce que ce genre de déclaration impliquait.

-T'es-tu déjà fais du mal Floireans ? Demanda-t-il cette fois sans sourire.

-Oui.

Au moins c'était clair et net. Sonia et Judwal furent choqués. La mère de Floireans sembla enfin de se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation de sa fille. Pour Judwal c'était comme si une pierre était tombée dans son estomac.

-Comment ? Interrogea le docteur Fontaine

Cette fois Floireans ne dis rien. Elle leva sa main et souleva légèrement son polo My Little Poney. Des entailles profondes et à peine cicatrisées zébraient son ventre. Floireans s'automutilait depuis son internement et personne ne l'avait vu. Le docteur Fontaine promit aux parents d'exposer ce grand manque d'attention de l'hôpital à la direction.

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir. _

_Juste une petite clarification par rapport au premier tome. Le souvenir de la première rencontre avec le docteur Fontaine que raconte Floireans dans le tome précédent est en parti altéré à cause de l'âge qu'elle avait. Mais grosso modo elle se souvient des grandes lignes. Voilà c'est tout. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre et/ou l'histoire en général!_

_A la prochaine!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

_**PDV Externe**_

Les professeurs étaient dans l'ensemble satisfait des comportements de Floireans et de Loïc. Les récréations étaient à nouveau calmes et agréables. Floireans avait ouvert son cœur et jouait maintenant sans problème avec ses camarades. Voilà deux ans depuis la grosse dispute entre les deux enfants. La directrice avait même remercié personnellement le docteur Fontaine pour son exceptionnel travail. Il avait suivi les enfants pendant le reste de l'année scolaire et les vacances d'été. À la rentrée en CE1, les deux enfants étaient enfin calmes. Toute animosité semblait avoir été évaporé avec les chaleurs de l'été.

Tout n'était qu'apparence.

Les adultes pensent trop souvent à tort que les enfants sont simples d'esprits et stupides. Ce qui revenait au même pour la plupart. Mais les enfants en sont loin. Sinon comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer tous ces jeux incompréhensibles une fois devenus adultes ? Beaucoup de grandes personnes perdent leur âme d'enfant et par conséquent leur compréhension pour les âges les plus tendre. Heureusement beaucoup d'adultes comprenaient encore les enfants mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'école élémentaire d'Elsamaa.

À cause du laxisme qu'y a eut autour de Floireans et Loïc à six ans, les enfants sont devenus plus malicieux et plus intenables. Ils n'avaient pas accepté Floireans. Loin de là. Mené par le chef Loïc, ils s'employaient à lui faire vivre un enfer au nez et à la barbe des grandes personnes. Ce que les surveillants prenaient pour un simple cache-cache était une chasse aux sorcières. Ce qu'ils prenaient pour un simple jeu du chat était un appel au lynchage.

Floireans se laissa faire dans l'enceinte de l'école. La raison principale était pour que ses persécuteurs ne s'en prennent pas à Fiona qui était impuissante face à cette haine. L'autre raison était que ses parents n'avaient pas besoin que leur fille folle leur apporte encore plus d'ennuie.

Dès la sortie des écoles, Floireans, qui avait été autorisée à rentrer à nouveau toute seule le soir, n'en menait pas large. C'était une véritable guerre. Dès qu'ils avaient franchi le portail et qu'ils étaient hors de vue de l'école, Floireans et Loïc se bagarraient. Cependant les deux étant intelligents faisaient en sorte qu'en rentrant à la maison, il n'y ait aucun trace suspecte de leur bagarre. Assez vite les rumeurs de leur guerre quotidienne venait aux oreilles des élèves et ils se réunissaient pour assister à l'échange musclé entre les deux ennemis.

Les instituteurs étaient aveugles tout comme les parents. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du docteur Fontaine. Bien qu'il avait arrêté les consultations avec Loïc, il voyait toujours Floireans sans que les autres à part sa famille ne soit au courant. Floireans était largement surveillée. Grâce au docteur Fontaine et aux médicaments, Floireans avait cessé de se mutiler mais n'était pas pour autant guérie. Un autre problème avait fait surface. Une phobie sociale. À cause du harcèlement et de l'attroupement sans oublier ce qu'elle a subie bien qu'elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, Floireans avait eut une violente crise d'asthme un après-midi alors qu'elle devait réciter la Cigale et la Fourmi.

Parmi les parents d'élèves, alors qu'ils vénéraient pratiquement le professeur d'université Saunier et la conteuse hors-paire Sonia, ainsi que leur fille surdouée, ils changèrent peu à peu d'opinion. Ils étaient toujours en admiration devant le couple Saunier, mais regardaient l'enfant comme si elle était une bête sauvage venue d'ailleurs.

-Comment une fille peut-elle être aussi différente que ses parents ?

-L'intelligence ne fait pas tout.

-Comme quoi même les meilleurs parents au monde ne peuvent rien contre un enfant à problème.

-Mais est-ce qu'on est vraiment sûr qu'elle est leur fille ?

-Même si elle ressemble beaucoup à Judwal, elle n'a rien de sa mère.

-Elle ressemble certes à son père, mais seulement physiquement.

-C'est peut être juste un membre du côté Saunier qu'ils ont recueillit.

-Alors ce ne serait pas vraiment leur fille ?

-D'après le vieux Paul, elle n'était pas voulue.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand un enfant non désiré vient au monde. Un délinquant.

-En plus la famille Guillaume se méfie d'elle.

-Mettre à dos l'une des familles les plus puissantes de la planète... Est-elle vraiment aussi intelligente que le laisse penser tout le monde ?

-Depuis qu'elle est amie avec la fille Guillaume, elle fait les quatre cent coups.

-L'autre jour, elles ont détruit le poulailler de Jean-Louis ! Je les ai surprises couvertes de plumes. Qui sait ce qu'elles auraient fait si je ne les avais pas arrêter.

-Cette fille aurait dû rester en pension !

-En pension ? La prison serait plus adaptée pour une sauvage comme elle.

Voilà ce qui se disait à la sortie des classes. Floireans entendait tout. Elle gardait cependant la tête baissée et se dépêchait de disparaître de leur vue sentant son cœur se serrer et sa respiration accélérer. Puis elle se faisait happer par Loïc et son gang avec qui elle se battait. Ses bagarres étaient comme un échappatoire, une façon de se défouler de tout le ressentiment qu'elle gardait en elle.

Puis une fois la bagarre terminée avec l'arrivée de la tante de Loïc, Floireans courrait jusque chez elle pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'isoler. Tout objet coupant lui avait été confisqué à part sa petite paire de ciseaux pour l'école et elle s'en servait pour fabriquer des vêtements. Pas pour elle. Mais pour Siwgr. Elle restait des heures coudre, tricoter, broder, ajuster, confectionner en entendant les enfants jouer dehors. Puis elle entendait sa mère rentrer. Une fois qu'elle était rentrée, la sonnette retentissait toute la soirée. Des voisins, des amis, des passants venaient lui demander des conseils sur tel ou tel problème. Ensuite venait le coup de téléphone de son père depuis Oxford pour s'assurer que Floireans ne s'était pas ouvert les veines ,agrémenté d'insultes et de disputes entre les deux parents. Vint ensuite le repas. Le repas... le rituel permettant de « purifier » l'âme de Floireans et de lutter contre la noirceur du cœur.

Tel était le quotidien de Floireans depuis deux ans maintenant.

Floireans parvenait à maintenir en vivant ainsi, un certain équilibre psychique. Cet équilibre fut néanmoins très vite brisé par le retour d'un fantôme du passé.

L'année de CE2 était largement entamée. La fin d'année était encore loin mais s'approchait. L'hiver laissait peu à peu place au printemps en ce mois de mars. Floireans, huit ans, était arrivée, la tête baissée dans la cours. Fiona l'avait appelée au loin pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Elle devait absolument lui montrer les dernières cartes Pokémon qu'elle avait eut le week-end dernier. Des enfants déjà là jouaient au ballon non loin. Soudain le ballon atterrit droit à la tête de Floireans qui avait une casquette Barbie enfoncé sur la tête. Le choc fut violent à l'arrière de la tête. Floireans réagit à peine. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Tout va bien, jeune fille ? Se précipita un enseignant.

Floireans toujours la tête baissée acquiesça silencieusement.

-Oh mon dieu Flo ! Tout va bien ? S'exclama Fiona en courant droit vers elle.

Puis Fiona prit Floireans par le bras et les éloigna dans leur coin habituel de la cour, juste à côté de l'ancien puits condamné.

L'enseignant quant à lui resta figé sur place. Fiona Guillaume. Elle avait beaucoup grandi. Ses cheveux avaient des mèches bleus, roses, oranges et vertes. Elle arborait un look très coloré. Mais ce qui avait le plus stupéfait l'enseignant était cette gamine qui s'était pris le ballon. Elle aussi avait beaucoup grandis. Ses cheveux avait poussés. Son corps s'était affinée et élancée. Sa peau était cependant toujours aussi pâle. Floireans Saunier. Elle était toujours là.

Aussitôt cet ancien sentiment comprimé depuis plus de deux ans refit surface au plus profond du cœur de Lohan Lebesque. Sa victime était toujours là et lui était de retour.

-Et Floireans ! Hurla quelqu'un.

La jeune fille, malgré elle, tourna la tête et Lohan Lebesque revit enfin ses yeux verts profonds. Floireans chercha du regard qui l'avait appelée et son regard glissa sur Lohan Lebesque comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ni reconnu. Puis son regard sans expression tomba sur le jeune Loïc qui arriva tranquillement entouré de sa bande de potes.

Instinctivement, Lohan Lebesque serra les poings. Alors voilà. Cette sale allumeuse ne l'avait pas reconnue et en plus était devenue amie amie avec ce fauteur de trouble de Loïc Le Luyer. Lohan Lebesque avait prit de manière opportun son congé paternité pour s'occuper de son fils. Il avait pris exprès la fuite après la fugue de Floireans hors de la salle de classe. Il avait prit les affaires de la gamine et les avaient disposés le long de la route puis était parti espérant la police suffisamment stupide. Et il n'avait aps été déçu. Elle avait conclu que Floireans avait été attaqué par un détraqué étranger du village sans s'apercevoir que l'enfant n'avait pas ses baskets mais ses chaussons. Lohan Lebesque pensait que Floireans allait le dénoncer et la police allait l'arrêter. Il était donc monté sur Paris avec sa femme et son fils chez des amis.

Lohan Lebesque avait attendu dans l'angoisse le moment où la police déboulerait chez lui pour l'embarquer. Cette peur grandissante avait calmé ses ardeurs. Sa femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si agitait même si elle se doutait que ses performances assez violente le soir, n'y étaient pas étrangères.

Puis plus tard, on l'avait contacté pour prendre des nouvelles de sa famille, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avait appris que Floireans avait eut une violente fièvre lui faisant perdre ses souvenirs du soir de son agression. Mais elle se portait mieux même si elle avait été envoyé en pension pour corriger son caractère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir, le médecin fut formel. Son fils de quelques mois, souffrait d'une maladie grave et rare et avait besoin de soins particuliers. Dégoûté de devaoir s'occuper d'un bébé fragil et de ne pas pouvoir revoir l'objet de ses désirs, Lohan Lebesque fut obliger de demander plus de temps à l'école pour pouvoir s'occuper de son enfant.

Deux ans. C'était ce qui avait fallut, pour que son maudit fils soit suffisamment fort pour pouvoir retourner à Elsamaa. Pendant ses deux ans, Lohan Lebesque avec un ami de confiance, il suivit un traitement afin de dissoudre cette addiction à la fillette.

Finalement tous ces efforts avaient été réduit au néant en recroisant le regard de Floireans. Alors que Lohan Lebesque reprenait la direction des CP et de l'atelier de dessin, son envie de posséder ette enfant le démangeait dès qu'il la voyait dans la cour. Il essayait discrètement de se mettre toujours proche de Floireans, mais elle était totalement froide et indifférente.

Une colère sans nom grandissait en lui. Elle avait définitivement effacé tout souvenir de lui. Elle ne le craignait plus. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien vécu ensemble.

Très vite Lohan Lebesque se rendit compte que Floireans ne s'était pas faite une ribambelle d'amis comme le lui avait dit avec enthousiasme le corps enseignant. Mais qu'elle était la cible de brimades. Au lieu de la protéger, il vit là l'occasion unique de se venger. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ? Bien on verra après si elle parviendra à garder cette expression d'indifférence.

Pour le moment seul les CE2 et les classes plus grandes, harcelaient Floireans. Lohan Lebesque se souvint quand c'était toute l'école qui la maltraitait. Ainsi l'air de rien il fit un cours sur les démons, sorcières et créatures maléfiques aux petits CP. Assez vite ils mirent l'image de la petite Saunier sur ses créatures démoniaques et s'en prirent à Floireans. Il lui jetèrent du sel, de la paille, de la terre, des œufs. Tout était bon pour la purifier. Les CE1 furent assez vite mis au parfum grâce au petit frère de l'un des élèves de cette classe. Et comme prévu, toute l'école la haïssait à nouveau.

Cependant les petits étant moins discret que les plus grands, ils étaient tous régulièrement mis en retenue collective et Floireans était souvent envoyé aux toilettes avec deux de ses camarades, pour l'aider à se nettoyer. Mais le cauchemar continuait dans les WC.

Un jour, plusieurs semaines après le retour de Lohan Lebesque, Floireans entra dans la cour et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas de Fiona pour l'accueillir en lui présentant sa dernière trouvaille. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment principale en direction du vieux puits. Aussitôt Loïc et sa bande l'encercle.

-Tu cherches Fiona, le cadavre ? Demanda Loïc avec son air suffisant.

-Où est-elle, le toisa Floireans.

Mais très vite sa confiance fut mis à rude épreuve quand d'autres élèves arrivèrent pour l'encercler.

-Laissez-moi passé ! Leur dit-elle en essayant de se frayer un chemin.

-Reste tranquille trente secondes, dit Anthony, le meilleur ami de Loïc.

Il la jeta. Le dos de Floireans heurta le puits de pierre lui coupant la respiration. Son dos lui piquait et elle sentit un liquide couler. Floireans tomba sur les fesses et tenta de respirer normalement. Ses yeux lui brûlaient en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Laissez-moi, gémit-elle.

-regarde-toi, dit Loïc. Tu faisais la fière il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Tu fais vraiment pitié. Tu connais la légende du puits non ?

Évidemment qu'elle la connaissait. C'était même l'une des premières qu'elle avait entendu à son entrée en CP. Il y a cinquante ans, le puits était encore ouvert. Seulement un élève imprudent est tombé dedans et est mort. Son cadavre reposerait encore à l'intérieur et hanterait les lieux à la nuit tombée._ (NDA : c'était vraiment la légende qu'on me racontait quand j'étais à l'école primaire. C'était tellement glauque que personne ne montait dessus pour jouer. En vrai ça ne risquait absolument rien. Maintenant en y repensant c'était plus une ancienne fontaine qu'un puits...)_

-On a trouvé comment l'ouvrir, expliqua Loïc toujours avec son affreux demi-sourire sur les lèvre. Soit tu descends et tu nous ramènes la preuve qu'il y a un cadavre dedans, soit ta grande amie se fera écraser par la cheminée.

Floireans ouvrit des grands yeux terrifiés. Elle savait maintenant où était Fiona. Le bâtiment abritant les petites classes et la salle des instituteurs n'étaient pas complètement contre la muraille qui entourait l'école. Un étroit passage reliait le côté de la cour avec l'entrée de l'école et le côté du puits. Tout comme pour le puits, une légende disait que quiconque prenait ce passage, verra la cheminée tomber et l'écraser comme une crêpe _(NDA : ça aussi c'était une rumeur qui courrait dans mon école.)_

Fiona craignait tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus. Loïc et son groupe avait dû traîner Fiona dans le passage et bloquait les deux entrées. Fiona devait être en train de vivre la pire expérience de sa jeune vie.

La loyauté qu'éprouvait Fiona prit la place de la raison. En entendant que sa meilleure amie était en danger Floireans ne réfléchis pas plus et se jeta sur Loïc. L'attaque fut si fulgurante que tous les élèves restèrent plantés en voyant la bagarre impitoyable, Anthony se réveilla de sa torpeur et couru appeler un prof. Ils durent si mettre à trois pour les séparer.

Les deux enfants étaient en sang. Loïc avait perdu une dent et s'était cassée la bras. Floireans avait la jambe cassée, une fracture au crâne. Loïc s'était prit un coup de pieds dans les parties sensibles. Floireans s'était faites mordre jusqu'au sang l'oreille. Les deux avaient énormément mal aux ventres. Les maux étaient si violents qu'ils se mirent à cracher du sang. Puis Floireans s'évanouit à cause de sa fracture, alors que Loïc tomba semi inconscient.

Ainsi se termina la dernière bagarre entre Floireans Saunier et Loïc Le Luyer.

Suite à ça, les deux enfants furent hospitalisés et les parents une fois de plus convoqué chez la directrice. Judwal ne put répondre présent vu qu'il était en pleine cession de cours. Cette fois la directrice ne laissa pas le loisir d'écouter les blabla habituels de la tante de Loïc et les phrases sans queue ni tête de Sonia. Elle annonça que les deux enfants seraient exclus une semaine.

Seulement ni l'un ni l'autre n'accomplis cette punition. Les parents de Loïc ayant marre du comportement violent dont faisait preuve leur fils, ils l'inscrivirent dans une école privée, prestigieuses et renommée dans la capitale. Foireans, sous l'accord des parents et du docteur Fontaine, renvoyèrent la fillette à l'hôpital psychiatrique à Rennes estimant qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour elle-même et qu'elle avait grandement besoin de contrôler ses émotions. Le docteur Fontaine essaya de comprendre ce qui avait provoquer ce soudain excès de violence. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que les élèves de sa classe s'en prenait à Fiona juste pour la provoquer. Quelque chose avait changé.

Ce qu'il ignorait était qu'au moment où Floireans avait levé les yeux suite à la déclaration de Loïc, elle avait vu cet instituteur des CP. Et elle n'avait pas réussit à ce contrôler.

Suite à cet épisode fulgurant, Floireans redevint douce comme un agneau. À la différence près était qu'elle s'employait corps et âme à ignorer l'univers tout entier se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, le dessin et la confection de costume pour Siwgr.

* * *

_Et voilà qui marque la réapparition de l'instit. J'aime pas ce personnage mais vraiment pas. Des fois je me fais peur à écrire sur de tels personnages. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je suis sûre que dans vos écoles, vous avez aussi connu des légendes bizarres. N'hésitez pas à les partager en commentaire (*chuchote* vous pouvez en profiter pour laisser votre avis, mais chut.)_

_Allez à la prochaine !_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_**PDV Externe**_

Voilà une heure que le silence règnait. Une heure qu'une mouche titiallait la patience du docteur Fontaine dans son bureau. Une heure qu'il attendait que cette enfant dise enfin le moindre mot. Floireans Saunier était devenue une carpe.

Elle n'avait plus dit le moindre mot depuis qu'elle a découvert que Loïc et sa bande l'avait fait marcher. Loïc n'avait jamais piégé Fiona dans le passage maudit. Si Fiona ne s'était pas montré ce jour-là, c'était parce qu'elle était tombée malade. Nourrice Andréa avait appelé Sonia mais cette dernière avait oublié de le dire à sa fille. Profondément vexée et blessée, Floireans avait commencé par ne plus adresser la parole à sa mère estimant que si elle l'avait prévenu, Floireans ne se serait pas à nouveau fait internée. Le docteur Fontaine se déplaçant tous les deux jours à Rennes pour aller la voir, avait vite remarqué qu'en fait Floireans ne parlait vraiment plus du tout.

Aujourd'hui encore elle ne disait rien.

Le docteur Fontaine soupira profondément.

-Floireans, dit-il enfin. Je pense que tu devrais parler. T'ouvrir. Tes parents sont inquiets pour toi.

Floireans ne dit rien mais ne pensa pas moins que c'était une bonne blague. Ses parents la voyaient comme une folle à lier et se rejetaient mutuellement la faute de son comportement.

-Floireans. J'ai discuter avec tes parents. Je sais que tu ne te plais pas ici. D'ailleurs ce n'est un endroit pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu viens d'avoir neuf ans. Tu aurais dû le fêter avec tes amis et tes parents. Même si je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment facile avec eux.

Floireans se retint de dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis à part Fiona. Et encore Fiona pensait qu'elle étudiait les bonnes manières dans une école prestigieuse. Quant à ses parents, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent définitivement.

-Tout ça pour te dire, que tu n'as pas vraiment ta place ici. Ton comportement n'a rien de violent et tu es devenus posée et calme. Tu n'as pas d'être coupée du monde. Le mieux pour toi est justement de t'ouvrir aux autres. J'ai donc décidé avec tes parents qu'il est grand temps pour toi de retourner à l'école dès la rentrée. Je me suis renseigné auprès de ton école et normalement, tun'as plus aucune raison de te battre. Loïc Le Luyer est parti dans la capitale avec ses parents. Tu ne le reverra plus. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une vraie tête à claque. Bref fais-moi une promesse. Tu ne mettra plus les pieds dans une institut au moins jusqu'à la fin de tes années à l'école primaire.

Cette promesse sortie quelques instants Floireans de sa torpeur. Elle leva la tête et une détermination naquis dans ses yeux. Elle acquiesça au plus grand plaisir du psychiatre.

-Enfin tu es revenue parmi nous. Bien je te promets qu'en septembre tu retournera à Elsamaa.

Ce fut la seule approche qu'il eut avec elle.

Tandis que Floireans réapprenait peu à peu à se contrôler, une autre personne n'en menait pas large dans son combat contre ses pulsions. Lohan Lebesque avait été plus que satisfait quand l'incident de la cours lui avait été rapporté. Il n'était pas là ce jour-là. Il accompagnait les CP à la piscine à Suga. Cependant il se mordit les doigts quand il s'aperçu que Floirean avait été exclu pendant une semaine.

-Franchement par moment je me demande à quoi ça sert d'essayer de s'opposer à des familles comme les Guillaume et les Saunier, râla la directrice Adénor Martin en buvant son café.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Maelys Le Braz.

-Les Guillaume ont envoyé leur prodige à Paris et Floireans est retournée au centre.

-Au centre ? Fit interloqué Lohan Lebesque ne comprenant pas trop se qu'elle racontait.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là, approuva Adénor Martin.

-La petite Floireans, révéla Maélys LeBraz, a été agressé un soir il y a deux ans. Ayant été traumatisé, elle a subi un suivi psychologique. Hors il se trouve qu'il n'était pas fameux.

-Pour faire simple, répondit la tante de l'institutrice des CM2, Floireans a été internée en hôpital psychiatrique pendant plusieurs mois. Là elle y a été de nouveau envoyé. Mais évitez de répandre ça. Cette une affaire assez délicate. La version officielle est que Floireans est dans une pension pour corriger son tempérament.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Lohan Lebesque. Les deux femmes ne virent rien.

Comme promis, Floireans pu retourner à Elsamaa. Judwal et Sonia étaient contents d'entendre dire que leur fille n'avait pas sa place en institut spécialisée mais qu'il fallait veiller sur ses crises d'angoisse. Ils étaient persuader que leur fille allait redevenir ce petit ange lumineux qu'elle était autrefois et briller.

Faux.

Bien que Floireans n'avait plus de pensée suicidaire et de tendance à la violence, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle mangeait peu, ne souriait plus, ne parlait presque plus, en tout cas plus du tout aux adultes. Bien que ses notes soient toujours aussi exceptionnelles, Floireans ne participait plus en classe. Elle ignorait tout adulte et restait tout le temps avec Fiona ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le corps enseignant. Elle s'arrange pour ne jamais être seule en tête à tête avec les professeurs.

En restant toujours avec Fiona, Floireans bénificiait également de la protection des garde-du-corps. Gauthier Guillaume n'avait pas eu le choix d'accepter la requête de sa petite-fille. Il avait essayer de montrer de manière subtile que Floireans n'était rien de plus qu'un chien. Curieusement, Fiona n'avait pas vraiment un esprit calculateur et ni très subtile. Elle était surtout soupe au lait, s'énervant conre tous ceux ce mettant en travers de leur chemin.

Fiona manifesta son enthousiasme pour les chanteurs. Un jour elle invita Floireans à passer l'après-midi chez elle, et elle lui avait montrer la danse d'une des chansons de Lorie. Elle avait aussi enchaîné avec des chansons de Jennifer. Mais ce qui avait le plus interpeller Floireans était le groupe allemand Tokio Hotel. Dès que Fiona lui montra un de leur clip, Floireans fut fasciner par cet univers.

Alors que l'année de CM1 passait, les élèves, sans leur chef, se lassèrent des brimades au vu de la non réaction de Floireans. Ce qui était drôle était de voir leur bagarre à la fin de journée, mais maintenant que Loïc Le Luyer était parti et que Floireans n'avait plus rien d'amusant, les élèves se contentaient de l'ignorer.

Lohan Lebesque tentait néanmoins de maintenir allumer l'animosité. Plus il essayait, plus c'était en vain et plus il bouillonnait. Il avait alors tenté de faire en sorte de se retrouver seule avec elle comme avant.

-Il y a beaucoup de jeunes élèves fasciné par les arts, dit-il une fois lors d'une réunion avec les instituteurs de la maternelle et du primaire.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a eut une hausse des inscriptions à l'atelier de dessin, argumenta Maelys Le Braz.

-Nous avons donc eut l'idée d'augmenter la tranche d'âge, continua Lohan Lebesque encouragé par les propos de sa collègue.

La directrice Adénor Martin tapota son menton en pleine réflexion. Puis elle sourit.

-Je sais que les élèves qui sont inscrits à cet atelier y tiennent beaucoup et souhaite pouvoir y rester. Et ça c'est grâce à votre excellent travail à tous les deux. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Les espoirs de Lohan Lebesque se brisèrent en mille morceaux.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Maelys Le Braz.

-Voyez-vous, il a toujours été que seuls les élèves de trois à six ans pouvaient y participer. Cet atelier est un petit tremplin pour éveiller leurs inspirations et leurs voix. C'est aussi un moyen de leur montrer un petit aperçu de ce qu'est qu'avoir une passion. Imaginez. Un enfant de trois ans se découvre une véritable passion pour le dessin et la peinture. Généralement tous les enfants aiment le dessin à cet âge. Puis en grandissant soit il développe son talent, soit il le laisse tomber. Mais si cet enfant est véritablement passionné, ce n'est pas en restant avec des enfants en bas âge qu'il progressera. Imaginez un enfant de dix ans suivre le même enseignement que celui qui a trois ans ? Il aura le sentiment d'être lésé et prit pour un idiot.

-Oui peut être, mais si comme tu dis, ma tante, contre attaqua Maelys Le Braz, que cet enfant développe une vraie passion pour les arts, ne serait-ce pas judicieux de l'encourager dans cette voie plutôt qu'y mettre fin à six ans ?

-A six ans, il est difficile pour un enfant de savoir si c'est vraiment ce qui lui plaît. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose, pour les enfants aimant les arts, arrivée au collège ils peuvent intégrer des clubs en adéquations avec leurs capacités.

-Ils doivent donc attendre cinq ans avant de reprendre ce qui leur ait cher !

-Faux. Pourtant je pensais que depuis le temps de ton arrivée à Elsamaa tu serais au courant. Chaque samedi, le commité des associations organise des ateliers de créations allant du simple dessin au crayon à pirogravure et pour tout âge.

-Les parents n'ont pas forcément les moyens financiers...

-C'est gratuit, la coupa la directrice. Ce sont des activités mises en place pour rapprocher les villageois. Et même si je devais accéder à cette demande, est-ce que vous auriez la possibilité de vous occuper d'une cinquantaine d'élèves allant de trois à six ans juste tous les deux ? Vous avez affaire à des primaires, les maternelles demandent bien plus d'attention comme vous l'avez constater à l'atelier. Je n'ai personne pour vous aider.

-Peut-être que les parents, commença Lohan Lebesque n'aimant pas ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer.

-Hors de question, répliqua d'un ton catégorique Adénor Martin. L'atelier est comme l'école, un endroit où on apprend à se débrouiller sans ses parents. Ce n'est pas une sortie scolaire où on a besoin de garder les enfants à l'œil.

Le débat fut clos. L'atelier restera le privilège des enfants de trois à six ans.

Pour la classe de CM1 un voyage à Paris est organisée sur trois jours. Cependant les élèves à problèmes devaient avoir une entrevue avec les parents et l'instituteur pour voir s'il pouvait venir. Foireans ayant déjà un dossier long comme son bras en matière de retenues et de bagarres fut donc convoqué avec ses parents.

Assez vite, les adultes se rendirent compte que Floireans ne présentait aucun intérêt pour ce voyage et risquait surtout de faire des crises sans que personne ne puisse l'aider. Ainsi Floireans fut privée de sortie seulement parce que personne ne se sentait capable de lui donner son inhalateur à temps. Fiona maudit les adultes en l'apprenant et décida de faire boycotter la sortie.

La chose qui ressortait fréquemment sur son carnet de liaison était le manque d'attention de Floireans pour tout ce qui n'était pas Fiona, le dessin et les histoires fantastiques et également son mutisme. Les seules notes qui étaient misérables étaient en chant alors que c'était en groupe, elle ne faisait même pas l'effort pour faire semblant. Il y avait aussi en récitation, où elle se mettait à paniquer dès qu'elle était seule au tableau face à ses camarades. Floireans finissait automatiquement dehors pour se calmer avec de la ventoline.

Ces épisodes n'influencèrent cependant pas ses autres résultats scolaires ce qui lui permit de passer tranquillement l'année de CM1. Puis arriva son anniversaire.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

_**PDV Externe**_

Floireans le savait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle avait découvert un soir en allant discrètement aux toilettes que ses parents avaient entamée un procédure de divorce. Et on y était.

Le treize juin, l'instance de divorce avait été prononcé. Le treize juin. Le jour du dixième anniversaire de Floireans.

Décidément Floireans détestait sa vie.

-Comment le juge a pu te laisser Floireans ! Vociféra Judwal.

-Tu poses vraiment la question ? Au moins moi je ne pars pas à des milliers de kilomètres loin de ma fille !

-Tu oses dire ça ? Tu n'es jamais à la maison. Et quand tu es là c'est pour faire manger des conneries à Floireans ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit dérangée avec une mère pareille !

-une mère pareille ? Répète un peu pour voir ? Si son père était plus présent, peut être que le fluide psychique de cette enfant ne serait pas autant perturber. Au moins avec moi elle sera plus au calme !

Ils se disputaient une dernière fois dans le salon. Floireans étaient assise au bout de la grande table en bois. Devant elle, un gâteau à la vanille avec des fraises disposées en couronne et un message en chocolat qui disait « Joyeux Anniversaire Floireans ! ». Posé sur le gâteau deux bougies représentantes l'âge de la petite fille. Floireans ne bougeait pas d'un pouce impuissante face à la dispute de ses parents désormais séparés.

Rapidement Sonia perdit son sang froid. Elle plongea la main dans le gâteau et en envoya une poignée à la tête de son mari. Celui-ci répliqua en ui jetant le contenu du verre de Champomy de Floireans. Alors que la guerre de nourriture faisait rage Floireans laissa une unique larme de ses yeux vide d'expression.

Le juge a grandement hésité à confier la garde exclusive à Sonia Lazard. Sonia était connue pour ses dons de conteuse exceptionnelles mais pas pour avoir les qualités nécessaires de s'occuper d'une enfant. Cependant après avoir appris que Judwal travaillait à Oxford et qu'il comptait s'y installer définitivement et en prenant en compte l'avis du psychiatre de Floireans comme quoi elle ne devrait pas à subir un si grand changement dans son environnement, il a été décidé que la garde revenait à la mère.

Très rapidement après la séparation de ses parents, Sonia Lazard profita d'une journée d'été assez chaleureuse pour parler avec sa fille.

-Mon petit Bunyip, dit-elle, j'ai trouvé en excellent professeur de coréen pour toi. Il est encore étudiant mais est très prometteur. C'est Minki qui m'en a parlé. Tu te rappelle de Minki, évidemment. Il est venu fêter ta naissance peu après ta venue au monde. Il vient régulièrement.

Floireans se retint de lui dire que personne ne se souvient de ses premiers dans la vie. De plus les amis de ses parents, elle ne les croisait pas souvent. Elle ne connaissait que Léonie et sa fille Chloé. Et encore elle croisait seulement Chloé de temps en temps aux récréations. Chloé venait d'entré au CP et allait rentrée en CE1.

Floireans ne sut pas très bien pourquoi est-ce que soudainement elle devait apprendre le coréen. Après tout voyager à travers le monde ne l'avait jamais intéresser. Elle aimait seulement le voyage à travers les livres. D'ailleurs en ce moment elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une saga jeunesse -une nouveauté de la bibliothèque, vu qu'elle avait lu le reste des bouquins- au temps des samourai dans le Japon médiéval. Elle ne pouvait rien dire contre sa mère. Si Sonia voulait qu'elle apprenne le coréen, elle l'apprendrait.

Le jeune étudiant était quelqu'un de très doué en langue. Il tenait vraisemblablement de son oncle. Minki. Évidemment l'ami de Sonia avait recommandé son neveu qui était major de promotion et même de toute la fac de langue à Rennes à seulement dix-neuf ans. Il parlait pas moins de sept langues. Floireans fut contrainte donc d'écrire le hangeul, de le lire et de le parler pour satisfaire sa mère bien qu'elle ne montrait aucune envie. Le neveu de Minki était impressionné par les capacités d'apprentissage de l'enfant. Il le rapporta à son oncle qui était retourné en Corée du Sud. Puis au cours de ses enseignements, il découvrit que la petite Floireans était extrêmement douée en dessin et couture.

Floireans n'aimant pas qu'on la force décida qu'elle maîtriserait au plus vite cette langue, pour que sa mère lui fiche la paix. Parce que deux heures pour apprendre comment dire bonjour était deux heures de perdues pour approfondir ses connaissances en confection de vêtements. Elle était en train d'apprendre toutes les nuances de couleur dans le milieu du textile et n'avait pas forcément envie de s'encombrer l'esprit avec une langue étrangère, surtout que son père lui avait déjà fait apprendre l'anglais.

L'année de CM2 fut alternée entre l'école, Fiona, Siwgr, le coréen, le dessin et la couture. Pour Foireans cette dernière année était aussi paisible que l'autre, même si elle avait souvent peur pour une raison inconnue dès que Fiona la laissait seule dans la cour.

Lohan Lebesque devenait fou. Cette sale gamine allait entrer dès septembre au collège et il n'avait toujours pas réussit à se retrouver seule avec elle ou du moins à avoir un contact visuel même de loin. Ces stupides morveux ne s'amusaient même plus à la harceler.

L'instituteur des CP voyait très clairement que Floireans reprenait goût à la vie. L'impact qu'il avait eut sur elle disparaissait à vu d'œil. Il était clair pour lui que Floireans ne garderait aucun souvenir conscient ou pas de leur histoire. L'enfant restait, certes toujours froide envers la terre entière. Mais avec Fiona, son regard s'adoucissait, ses mâchoires se décrispaient, son attitude globale était calme.

Le docteur Fontaine, bien que Floireans avait recommencé à parler, du moins maitenant elle disait oui et non, était satisfait. Floireans redevenait peu à peu une enfant. Pas normale cependant. Elle ne le sera jamais. Le traumatisme était trop profond et son cœur trop meurtri. Ce fut donc pleinement confiant qu'il donna son feu vert à Sonia et à l'école pour le voyage des CM2 en Auvergne.

C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance que Floireans allait être séparée de sa mère. Curieusement elle ne l'appréhendait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait préparé elle-même son sac pour cinq jours. Elle emmena bien évidemment Siwgr mais se promis de ne pas le sortir. Floireans avait décidé de tout faire pour éviter de revivre le cauchemar des brimades. Elle voulait seulement être tranquille et qu'on la laisse dans son monde.

Avant d'arriver à Clermont-Ferrand, la classe de CM2 firent une halte à Volvic, la ville où l'eau éponyme y était mise en bouteille. La visite éblouit Floireans. Elle avait observé avec attention toute l'exposition faite autour de la source de l'eau de Volvic jusqu'à sa mise en bouteille. L'exposition avait lieu dans une grotte reconstituée. Il y faisait frais ce qui était un plus face à la chaleur de ce début du mois de juin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour la nuit. Puis le lendemain ils reprenaient la route vers le gîte où ils devaient séjourner. Juste avant de s'y arrêter, Maelys Le Braz les conduisit au château de Murol. Mallgré la pluie et l'orage qui avait commencé, un guide habillé de la même façon que ceux de la forêt de Brocéliande leur fit le tour du château médiéval. Les élèves assistèrent même à la reconstitution d'un tournoi de l'époque. En voyant les cheveux partirent au galop, les échanges d'épée et les armures, l'imagination de Floireans battit à plein régime. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et à la surprise générale, un sourire chaleureux creusa ses joues.

-Flo ! S'exclama Fiona heureuse. Tu souris ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps !

Floireans porta ses mains sur joues et constata que sa meilleure amie avait raison. À partir de ce jour Floireans remonta la pente de manière exponentielle.

Le lendemain ils découvrirent enfin les volcans de l'Auvergne ou comme appelé, les Géants Endormis. Tous les volcans étaient recouvert de végétations. Les CM2 vont gravir le Puy de Pariou. Même si tous étaient tombés au moins une fois dans la boue, c'était content que les élèves arrivèrent au sommet pas le moins du monde fatigués ! Pour Floireans c'était comme s'ils avaient emprunté un couloir magique. Elle n'avait pas ressentit la pente ni la durée de la marche à travers la forêt. Pourtant il était indéniable qu'ils avaient grimpé. Ils étaient à une altitude de 1 209 mètres !

-Regardez les enfants, vous voyez le volcan avec l'antenne au sommet que l'on aperçoit très bien d'ici ? C'est le fameux Puy de Dôme !

Floireans n'avait jamais rien vu à part Elsamaa, la forêt de Brocéliande, Suga et l'hôpital de Rennes. Elle était habituée aux plaines vertes, aux forêts mais pas à autant de reliefs. Voir la chaîne des Puys stimulait sa créativité et l'émerveillait.

Après cette ascension exceptionnelle, Maelys Le Braz les conduisit au volcan de Lemptegy. Un véritable volcan aux entrailles ouvertes.

-Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, expliqua leur institutrice, le volcan a été déshabillé pour pouvoir y extraire des scories volcaniques. Les scories est le résultat des projections de roches magmatiques. Si vous regardez de plus près vous pouvez apercevoir des petits trous. Ce sont des pores et démontrent que la roche et légère et poreuse.

Un guide leur fit faire un voyage au cœur de la structure interne du volcan. Floireans et sa classe purent voir en vue plongeante les cheminée, les différentes couches différenciées par les couleurs composantes le volcan.

Puis le guide les conduisit dans une grotte annexe pour leur faire découvrir la vie des mineurs à l'époque du démantèlement du volcan puis à une attraction. Une simulation. Dans l'attraction, u mineur les guidait dans les profondeurs des mines et lors de la visite le volcan entrait en éruption. Ce fut la première expérience du cinéma 4DX de Floireans. Elle ne savait même pas que ça existait !

Lors du dernier jour, les enfants firent un détour obligé à Vulcania. Là encore Floireans découvrit plein de choses ! Elle ne tirait plus une tête de six pieds de long comme au cours de ses dernières années. Elle ressemblait comme à n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Au retour de la classe verte, l'humeur de Floireans n'avait noirci d'un iota. En effet, Maelys Le Braz avait décidé de leur faire faire un cahier souvenir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et appris lors de leur voyage. La classe était divisée en groupe et chaque groupe traitait d'un sujet. Floireans fut bien évidemment avec Fiona et les deux eurent pour sujet la visite du château de Murol.

Floireans était enfin impliquée dans les activités scolaires ! Bien qu'elle avait du mal à parler e public sans faire une crise d'angoisse, elle était visiblement de meilleure humeur.

Ce changement de comportement ne passa pas inaperçu. Et chacun s'en attribuait le mérite. Sonia disait que c'était grâce à ses bains purificateurs et un régime basée sur l'énergie spirituelle de la Tortue Eternelle _(NDA : ne cherchez pas ce que c'est, je l'ai inventée)_. Pour Maelys Le Braz, c'était grâce à une éducation ludique et passionnante. Pour Adénor Martin, c'était grâce à la compétence du corps enseignant et à l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet. Quant au docteur Fontaine, c'était surtout que Floireans avait eu un déclic en Auvergne qui avait ouvert son imaginaire. Il ajouta que Floireans se nourrissait de son imaginaire. Si ce dernier était fermé, et bien elle dépérissait.

Sans que Lohan Lebesque ne puisse rien faire, Floireans était guérie de sa dépression et finit ses longues années à l'école élémentaire.

* * *

_Salutations à tous ! J'avoue pour ce chapitre je me suis inspirée d'une classe verte que j'avais faite en étant petite. J'en garde un très bon souvenir._

_À la prochaine !_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

_**PDV Externe**_

Tous les élèves de la 6C vous le diront. Le professeur principal était le pire sur lequel ils étaient tombés.

Floireans connu au collège un emploie du temps bien différents, les changements de classes, les professeurs aussi différents les uns que les autres, des nouvelles têtes parmi les élèves. Le collège était bien grand, il y avait bien plus de tête par rapport à Elsamaa. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Florieans resta très pâle bien qu'elle avait perdu son teint cireux. Elle ressentait souvent le manque d'oxygène dans la cours de récréation. Et comme elle ne voulait pas empêcher Fiona de se faire de nouveau amis, elle se réfugia au CDI.

Le CDI. La grosse découverte de Floireans. Un bibliothèque qui faisait le quadruple de celle ridicule de Elsamaa. Il y avait pleins de livres de toutes sortes. Des livres pour les cours, des livres pour le loisirs, des livres pour la culture générale. Floireans doutait que quatre années au collège était suffisant pour tous les lire. Elle décida donc de se concentrer uniquement sur les livres scolaires, les livres d'heroix fantasy -après tout c'était son péché mignon-et les livres traitant des différentes cultures dans le monde d'un point de vue vestimentaire et légendaire.

Chaque semaine Floireans empruntait pas moins de six livres avec un cota pour chaque genre. Trois pour les cours, deux pour la fantasy et un sur un pays. Si elle le pouvait elle en prendrait plus. Cependant son sac était déjà plein à craquer de cahiers et de plus les élèves ne pouvaient pas en emprunter plus.

Alors qu'elle espérait lâcher un peu Fiona, elle se rendit compte que la riche héritière ne voulait pas la quitter. Beaucoup d'élèves connaissant l'identité de Fiona Guillaume cherchait à devenir son amie et voyait d'un sale œil l'amitié profonde qu'elle portait à Floireans qui était d'une banalité affligeante et fille de parents divorcés. À cause de cette différence elle était mal vue. Mais Floireans n'en avait cure.

Un garçon dans sa classe va être intrigué par cette mordue de lecture au teint fantomatique et aux lunettes qui semblaient bien trop grandes pour son visage fin. Onur Dincer était un enfant très farceur qui aimait beaucoup taquiner son entourage et encore plus ceux qui restait enfermer dans leur petit monde. Dès qu'il la voyait un peu à l'écart il allait la voir pour lui raconter des blagues de mauvais goût. Au début Floireans lui souriait pour la forme, maintenant au bout de trois années dans la même classe elle se contentait de l'ignorer royalement. Elle n'avais pas besoin d'un Loïc bis.

Cependant Onur Dincer n'avait rien du gamin violent et gosse de riche qu'était Loïc Le Luyer. Il était un fareur dans l'âme et aimait attirer l'attention sur lui. Floireans l'ignorait jusqu'à l'obtention de son brevet, mais Onur c'était donner comme objectif de faire rire aux éclats Floireans le cadavre congelé- son nouveau surnom au collège-.

Onur avait déjà échangé le contenu du sac de Floireans avec des confettis lui faisant croire qu'il avait broyé tous ce qu'il contenait. Fiona était entrée dans une rage folle avant que Floireans ne comprenne ce qui c'était réellement passé. Un autre jour, pendant la classe de musique, Onur avait annoncé à toute la classe que Floireans savait jouer comme personne de la flûte à bec. La professeure curieuse d'entendre le talent de la meilleure élèves de cette promotion, obligea Foireans à se produire devant toute la classe. Mais voilà même sans la phobie sociale dont souffrait la jeune fille, il lui était impossible de sortir un son convenable de la flûte pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle n'avait jamais tenue de flûte entre ses mains de toute sa vie et la deuxième raison était qu'elle n'avait aucune oreille musicale. Floireans avait fini à l'infirmerie rouge comme une pivoine et au bord de l'asphyxie, pendant que Onur avait été convoqué par leur professeur principal pour sa conduite plus que douteuse envers sa camarade. Leur professeur principal avait été plus que choqué en apprenant qu'il avait ça pour faire rire Floireans.

-Tu penses que c'est drôle de se moquer des autres ainsi ? Tu sais pourtant que Floireans est très timide et toi tu la mets dans des situations impossible juste pour la faire rire ?! Est-ce qu'au moins elle a rit ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas d'humour, avait marmonné Onur dans sa barbe.

Le professeur principal avait soupiré, en se disant que sans quelques semaines c'était la fin d'année et qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

Heureusement qu'il était professeur de technologie et non de prédiction. Floireans, Fiona et Onur furent dans la même classe pendant les quatre années du collège avec le même professeur principal.

-La poisse, regardait médusé chaque début septembre les listes des classes avec Fiona qui ne voyait que le bon côté des choses.

-Dis-toi que nous sommes encore dans la même classe !

Sonia et le professeur de technologie s'entendaient plutôt bien à force de se voir à chaque réunion parent-professeur. Floireans était assise à côté de sa mère, pendant la rencontre à la fin du premier trimestre et se cachait derrière ses mains, pour pas que les autres voient qu'elle était la fille de la femme qui était en train de convertir au bouddhisme leur professeur principale.

En quatrième, Floireans partit pour la première fois à l'étranger. Le voyage linguistique scolaire se fit à Londres. C'était une chose d'étudier les cultures dans les livres, c'en était une autre de pouvoir la voir en vrai !

Cependant Floireans se promit de retourner à Londres seule ou avec Fiona et d'arrêter les voyages scolaires. Déjà sur tout le trajet, Floireans fut prise d'un mal de transport hors norme. Elle soupçonnait fortement que les yahourts fait par Sonia n'était pas aussi sain qu'elle l'avait prétendue. Après avoir vomi et passé par toutes les couleurs, ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. La chose que l'adolescente retiendra était Trafalgar Square. Ils étaient passés devant un nombre incalcuables de fois. Pour aller au Science Museum, au musée de Madame Thussaud, au HMS Belfast, le car passait toujours devant cette place. Ça n'aurait pas spécialement agacée Floireans, si la guide ne s'évertuait pas à leur rabattre les oreilles avec.

Le troisième jours à Londres, après avoir fait un tour dans le London Eye et mangé dans un Fish and Chips répandu en Angleterre, les 4D ont la chance de visiter Buckingham Palace. Mais pas longtemps. Depuis deux jours Fiona avait le teint pâle et était fiévreuse. Elle se plaignait régulièrement d'avoir mal au ventre. Quant à Foireans elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepter le biscuit que lui a offert Onur au Fish and Chips. Fiona l'avait obligée à le manger. Depuis qu'elle l'avait ingurgité, son estomac se contractait et elle avait des nausées.

Dans le couloir menant au salon où la Reine recevait les invités et les gens du gouvernement, Fiona s'écroula brusquement et hurla. L'estomac de Floireans lui fit également si mal, qu'elle était pliée en deux insultant Onur pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait donné ! La guide et les professeurs accompagnateurs paniquèrent. Ce fut également la première fois qu'ils entendaient aussi clairement la voix de Floireans, elle qui s'évertuait à parler le moins fort possible pendant les oraux ou les chants. Les visiteurs spéculaient sur le manque de savoir vivre des Français et médisaient les choses suivantes :

-On n'a pas idée d'être enceinte à cet âge là ! C'est bien es Français.

-Je ne sais pas ce que raconte l'autre gamine au garçon, mais son langage coloré est digne de la France.

-On a du mal à croire que les Françaises sont réputée pour leur élégance et leur beauté en voyant ses deux là.

-Elles n'ont pas honte ! On est chez la Reine !

-Pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait la Révolution. Ils sont incapables de respecter les membres de la famille royale.

Seuls les gardes vinrent aider les Français. Très vite on diagnostiqua à Fiona une crise d'appendicite et son grand-père fut dans la seconde mis au courant. Il rapatria sa petite-fille et son amie qui était victime d'une mauvaise indigestion à cause de la mauvaise farce d'Onur. Ce dernier fut collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la troisième au moment des épreuves du Brevet que Floireans compris pourquoi sa meilleure amie l'avait forcée à bouffer ce maudit truc.

En sortant de l'épreuve oral de l'histoire des arts, Floireans surprit Fiona et Onur en train de s'embrasser derrière l'arrêt de bus. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu avant le voyage à Londres. Floireans retint avec peine son dégoût avant de s'éloigner au son du klaxon de son père qui était venu la chercher exprès.

L'histoire entre Fiona et son premier petit-copain prit fin durant ces vacances d'été. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal du point de vue de l'adolescente qui n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle allait avoir comme beau-frère, cet abruti qui l'emmerdait à la moindre occasion.

Les années collèges furent douces et paisibles pour Floireans. Elle ne s'était plus approchée de l'école élémentaire à Elsamaa ni même de sa minuscule bibliothèque. Son mental avait atteint un bon équilibre malgré la séparation de Judwal et Sonia. Le docteur Fontaine en était très satisfait.

Peu de temps après la fin du collège, Floireans avait reçu une lettre venant tout droit de Chine adresser à sa mère. Sonia lui parla après l'avoir lu, des bien fais de la parole des elfes, des dryades et Dame Nature sur l'esprit des humains. Perplexe Florieans avait prit la lettre et découvert le professeur le plus aigri et le plus sévère de la planète qui avait été son professeur pendant les quatre dernières années, chauve et enroulé dans un drap orange posant dans un temple bouddhiste.

-Merde, alors, avait murmuré Floireans. Sa connerie est contagieuse. Personne n'est à l'abri.

Floireans horrifiée par cette nouvelle vision du monde s'était réfugiée dans la fraîcheur dans sa chambre pour terminer la broderie d'un dragon sur la casquette noire que lui avait offerte Fiona pour ses quinze ans. Elle fut prête pour septembre !

Dommage que les lycéens du lycée à Suga était encore plus immature que les primaires. À cause de son côté intello sortie de la cambrousse et du fait qu'elle est la meilleure amie de l'héritière de Arcanesun, les brimades et les persécutions ne se firent plus seulement d'un point de vue physique. Le harcèlement se poursuivait sur internet. Côté Guillaume, le patriarche voyait d'un œil de plus en plus mauvais l'étrange lien qui liait les deux sœurs de cœur. Les autres membres de la famille y voyait là un excellent moyen de nuire à Fiona en s'en prenant à Floireans. Mais cette dernière voulant protéger ne disait rien et laissait tout lui tomber dessus. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où elle prit une nouvelle fois sa vieille « amie ».

FIN TOME 2

* * *

_Et voici le dernier chapitre du tome 2 des aventures de Floireans Saunier. Il était spécialement sombre et vraiment centrée plus sur l'enfance que l'adolescence de Floireans. On a pu comprendre comment elle a été détruite par cet infâme personnage. Bref j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain tome on reviendra au présent._

_ J'ai décidé de poster tous les derniers chapitres en une seule fois car je veux m'occuper d'une autre histoire que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon compte. Attention je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ! J'ai déjà pas mal avancer le dernier tome mais je veux juste me changer un peu les idées en reprenant sur quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la dernière partie, sûrement quand j'aurai bien avancé mon autre histoire._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez penser du tome 2 et on se retrouve dès que possible pour le tome 3 qui aura pour nom: "Quand la styliste s'en mêle". Restez sains et sauf pendant cette période de confinement et respectez les règles !_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
